Strange Coincidence?
by La Fantasma
Summary: Remus and Tidus converse unaware that they are being observed. Masquerade is coming soon! Please read and review!
1. Hatsuharu's encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket although I wish I did. I don't know whether anyone has thought of this idea before so if you have don't be angry with me! I'll cry.  
  
Hatsuharu Sohma sped quickly through the gates of the main house, breathless, and almost slamming into Hatori.  
  
"Hatsuharu, why are you running?" Hatori asked, raising an eyebrow. Being possessed by the spirit of the cow, it was unusual for Haru to be running. In fact, he was usually quite lazy. Hatsuharu skidded to a stop and turned to answer, trying to slow his heavy breathing. He shrugged.  
  
"No reason." He replied nonchalantly. No reason? What am I saying? "I just fancied a run that's all." I can't believe how stupid I sound!  
  
"Is that so?" Hatori murmured suspiciously. Haru shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Hatori wasn't foolish and could probably tell he was lying, still he snapped back defensively.  
  
"Yeah! What's the matter? Am I not allowed to?" Then again, that could be true. No one ever really knew what Akito's next whim would be. "Where are you going?" Haru asked. He was starting to feel annoyed. This was no time to have a short conversation! And it was starting to rain.  
  
"Akito." Hatori answered back. He didn't need to explain further. Hatori was a doctor and although greatly feared, Akito, the young head of the Sohma family, was very frail, he didn't have a long time to live.  
  
Not that he'd be missed much, Haru thought bitterly. It wasn't that Akito had ever really done anything to Haru but the cow couldn't help feeling that his relative was a bit psychotic. The way he'd sit in the shadows of his room, politely asking questions and if you gave to wrong answers he might go into a rage and belittle you until you told him exactly what he wanted to hear. Of course, this wasn't frequent although after blinding Hatori in one eye you'd think he'd regret what he'd done. Hatsuharu couldn't explain his behavior and neither could he explain why Hatori didn't blame him either. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
If he had been Hatori he would have done something about it. But that was just talk. Why hadn't he done something about before he had left. Yuki Sohma. That was the main reason why he hated Akito so much. He could still remember curling into a ball, trying to sleep, trying to ignore his cousin's pleading for Akito to stop abusing him. Why hadn't he done anything? But then, why hadn't anyone else done anything? Out of fear. Finally it had got to the point where Yuki had to leave the main house to live with his cousin Shigure. He missed him so much.  
  
"Well?" Haru asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be going? Akito's waiting." Haru's tone probably seemed black but thinking about Yuki made him angry. He had even forgotten the reason he was running. Hatori was older than Akito why didn't he do anything? Hatori nodded and slowly turned to leave.  
  
"You'd better watch where you're going next time." The elder of the two advised and was gone.  
  
Great! Haru thought moodily. Now he's going to tell Akito that I've been acting suspiciously, like a good little servant. Haru really had no right to think that about Hatori but before he could scold himself he remembered why he had been running, at the same time remembering that it was raining. He paled at the memory and went into the main house toward his room. When he was safely behind the screen door to his room he let out a heavy sigh and started to change out of his wet clothes. He had entirely forgotten about his little encounter with Hatori, and was now focusing an another encounter he had had a few minutes before.  
  
Hatsuharu had been out an a lovely walk. It had just recently rained and the grass was covered with crystal dew drops, and the sun was peering down through the trees and. okay, he had gotten lost again. Well, he was trying to find his way to the main house although he was in no hurry. While he was wandering down one of the many paths he saw something gold glinting between the trees. Curious to know what it was, he had slowly crept up behind it. It was just beyond a bush. Gently, he stretched out his hand and just as his thin fingers had clasped it, he heard a loud scream and he stumbled knocking over and falling on top of something warm and soft.  
  
He struggled to get up while high pitched screams continued to ring through his ears. He pushed himself up and on his hands and realized he had fallen over a young woman. Beneath him, the girl pushed her hair out of her face and stared at him in shock. She had stopped screaming. Haru couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed her, then he saw that she was completely dressed in brown and camouflaged well with the surroundings.  
  
Brown pants and a long brown coat with fur on the edges covered a very curvaceous body. He glanced up at her face, seeing a large mass of chestnut hair crowning a pale face with freckles underneath large brown eyes. A sun beam peeked through and fell on her hair making it shine. For a moment, Haru wondered if he had pulled her hair until he noticed she was missing an earring still clutched in his hand. Suddenly Haru realized something else. He had fallen on top of a female.and he hadn't transformed. He immediately sprang to his feet and backed away from her. She got up and stared at him in a way that made Haru wonder if she knew he should have transformed to. But that was stupid! She probably thought he was going to rape her. A crimson tide washed over his body as he held out her earring and murmured an apology.  
  
She just continued to stare at him until he had explained. She had relaxed a little and reached to take back her earring but then went stiff and stared at him again. She pointed at him with a red painted finger nail.  
  
"It's not polite to point or stare you know." Haru said quietly.  
  
"Boy." She answered simply, not taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Yeah." he drawled. "Yeah, I'm a boy." Had she hit her head on a rock when she fell? She glanced down and dramatically her expression changed to one of great delight. She turned to him, her eyes wildly gleaming. Okay, either this girl is crazy or she's one lonely girl. Haru thought. It must be the former because she's too pretty to go unnoticed.  
  
"What month were you born in?" She asked, finally. She was pretty but her voice was gorgeous. Even so, he wanted to leave..fast! This girl was starting to creep him out. He turned to leave.  
  
"Oh please!" She called after him. He obeyed. The cow shook his head. He'd never heard a voice like that. He turned around.  
  
'Look, I said I was sorry. And you got your earring back."  
  
"It's not that!" She replied frustratedly. What's her problem??? Haru thought, impatiently. Lovely voice or not she was now annoying him. Why wouldn't she let him go. Maybe he was overreacting but he had a very odd feeling when he looked at her.  
  
"Are you one of the zodiac?" She asked. The odd feeling Haru was having caught his breath. She knew about the zodiac? How?  
  
"Yes! You are aren't you!!!" She held out her hand to him but just then a sound broke through. It sounded like the ringing of a cow bell. She turned toward the sound waving her hands. "I've found him! I've found him!" Haru looked in the same direction and thought he'd have a heart attack. Coming out of the bushes he saw what he thought was a dead ringer for Akito. He was dressed entirely in black and silver, was tall and very thin and pale. Dark black hair fell to his shoulders with a few strands in front of very strange looking gold eyes. The young man looking about a few years older than him frowned.  
  
"That's not him." He hissed.  
  
"It's not? But he-Hey wait!" As she turned around, she saw the back of Haru's white coat as he disappeared between the trees. Hatsuharu's heart was racing. How did they know about the zodiac? He promised himself he would start running more even though he disliked it because footsteps were quickly gaining on him. He lost whoever it was by the time he reached the main house and was now in his room thinking. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell Akito. His thoughts then turned to his older cousin. I'll tell Yuki and Shigure tomorrow. With that he flopped down on his bed, unaware that a pair of gold eyes were watching the main house as everyone slept. 


	2. The strangers converse

Hi! I'm trying to switch the summary but if it doesn't work here it is. What happens when the monthly zodiac meets the yearly ones? I thought it might be an interesting idea so see if you can guess who's what animal or symbol. Again, I do not own Fruits Basket although I wish I did because it's the best Anime ever!!!  
  
Golden eyes watched the main house carefully as night began to descend. Also watching were a large pair of brown eyes. Slowly the gold pair of eyes shifted to look at the girl kneeling beside him. She was aware that he was watching her but continued to look ahead, hoping he wouldn't hear her heart beating. She had been dreading this.  
  
"Well?" He asked, more of a demand rather than a question. She drew in a short intake of breath; she couldn't ignore him now. She turned to face him, protectively clutching the earth beneath her. He noticed.  
  
"Hmm, frightened are you? I don't intimidate you, do I?" He leaned closer as he said this, taking her chin in his skeletal hand. She had been frightened but his smirking angered her. She pushed his hand away roughly.  
  
"Oh!" Her action made him grin even more at the same time making her more defensive. "What's this? Feeling stubborn are we? I hope you aren't too stubborn to explain yourself."  
  
"You know better then that!" She snapped back. "You know I wouldn't keep things from you. Anyway it wasn't my fault I made a mistake so don't yell at me!" His expression softened, catching her off guard. She never saw him look that way.  
  
"I wasn't going to yell at you. Do my passionate tempers really scare you so?" He asked softly. She snorted loudly.  
  
"Passionate tempers? There's nothing passionate about them. No compassion either." She added.  
  
"But I'd never fly into a rage at you." He explained. In return, she pouted and turned her head away. He threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "All right! Oh, most reasonable lady, I trust you have a reasonable explanation for him." He gestured to the main house. "Because I don't understand how you could have mistaken him for the person we are looking for."  
  
"Well," she whined. "He could have changed his appearance." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Perhaps we have nothing to fear. He probably thinks we're mad and isn't dwelling upon our brief meeting." He added on a more serious note. "He didn't see you transform?"  
  
"That's the thing! He fell on top of me!" She exclaimed. He stiffened and glared at her. "What?" He hissed icily.  
  
"Never mind! The point is, I should have transformed but I didn't! That's why I thought." She stopped at seeing his shocked face.  
  
"Are you quite sure?" He asked slowly. When she assured him that what she said was true a look of excitement passed over his face. But it wasn't the kind of excitement she had felt when she thought she had found the one they seeked, it was more of a realization. She nervously twisted her chestnut hair. Was something going to happen? His expression melted into a sigh.  
  
"In that case my dear, I'll be spending the night here. Be a good girl and tell the others for me, will you?"  
  
"But it might rain." She protested.  
  
"My dear, I have to wait until he reveals himself again and find out about him. Perhaps it's only a fluke but we can't take any chances." He reached into his coat for something.  
  
"Can I stay with you?" She asked quietly. He didn't hear her.  
  
"I beg your pardon, what did you say?" He pulled a pair of binoculars from his coat.  
  
"Nothing," she said numbly. "But what if it does rain?"  
  
"Don't be silly, I love rain indoors or out of doors." He replied returning his gaze toward the house. She leaned against a tree gazing at the dark haired boy before her, when a thought came to her.  
  
"Erik," he winced as she whispered his name. It was odd, but for some reason, he didn't like anyone to say his name. His closest friends, if he had any, didn't even know his last name. "You don't suppose.he is one of the other twelve." Her companion stood up and turned to her sharply.  
  
"Arianna Christine Marie." He hissed teasingly. It was her turn to wince, no one called her by her full name. "How many times must I tell you that it's a myth. The thirteen cursed with the Chinese zodiac is only a story so when we were children, we wouldn't feel alone."  
  
"But then how come we need to find him? He believed they're out there and wanted to find them to go against us didn't he? If it's not true then why bother looking for him?" Anne, as she preferred to be called, had a feeling he was hiding something.  
  
"It's none of your concern, my dear." He spoke sharply. " I know you've been working hard like everybody else and probably deserve a rest. But you really shouldn't worry. Besides, he's family, and you do want him back don't you?"  
  
"Yes," she lied.  
  
"Good." He said smiling once more. Anne felt a shiver run down her spin. Why couldn't he smile normally? It always seemed as if he had a wicked little idea in his head when he smiled like that. "Now," he continued. "Don't you worry your pretty head. Go back and rest, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Actually she wasn't the least bit tired but the way he had asked made her feel lazy. Damn him!  
  
"Can you find your way alone?"  
  
She nodded drowsily at first but then shook her head, she was terrible with directions. He pointed out the way and she followed it obediently but also reluctantly. Why couldn't she stay with him? She hated walking back alone but so immersed in her thoughts was she that she didn't jump at the slightest sound on her journey as she usually did. She wasn't certain for the reason of her slight paranoia although she probably had good reason after her brief scare earlier. Surprisingly, she didn't mull much over the thought of the black and white haired boy even though it would certainly cause a stir when the four families heard. She couldn't help thinking about another boy. Was he disappointed with her? It was hard to tell, he was so good at concealing his own feelings. She idly wondered if he knew and understood her feelings even though they were confusing to her.  
  
As she broke out of the endless forest of trees she shielded her eyes against the bright lights glittering from store windows and lamp posts adding luster to the already beautiful black night. The sweet smells from the restaurants, bakeries, and coffee houses gently mixed together to create an irresistibly delicious aroma. Just as she was about to enter one of the inviting places, she felt a slight shock go through her body.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Anne frowned in annoyance and tried to ignore what she'd heard. But the voice in her mind persisted in an anxious tone. She sighed. Why did her telepathic sister have to spoil her fun? She concentrated hard.  
  
"I'm just a block or two away."  
  
"You shouldn't be out so late. Where is he?"  
  
"He has a name you know. I'll explain when I get back. Can I just pop into a place to get something to eat?" She thought hopefully.  
  
"I'd rather you came back."  
  
She sighed in frustration but gave in. She didn't want her younger sister to worry. Her fingers raised to stroke her temples. It was easy for the Aquarius to read minds but to her it came as a challenge and she always had a headache afterwards. She thought of going into the restaurant in spite of her sister but changed her mind. She tried to make up for it by reminding herself that since she didn't like change at all, she probably wouldn't have liked the Japanese food.  
  
But no matter the taste, it had certainly smelled delicious in that restaurant. She cast back one more longing look at the many people eating their meals. Suddenly her eyes met those of a black haired girl sitting with her family. The black haired girl just stared directly at her and was soon joined by a boy who might have been her twin if he were older.  
  
Unfazed by their eerie calmness, Anne cracked a sweet smile and waved at them then turned on her heels and walked briskly into a hotel. She didn't have the telepathic power of the Aquarius but if she had she might have realized that they weren't ordinary people. Anne, however, shrugged it off. They probably hadn't seen an American before or didn't like tourists. Inside the restaurant, the boy turned to his sister.  
  
"Hana? What is it?" He asked in a monotone.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered. "I sensed strange electric signals from that girl. It's odd but they're sort of similar to the Sohma's."  
  
"Sohma? Oh, hai. You told me about them before but still, what's so strange about her?"  
  
"I thought that she might have been communicating with someone. Someone near by." 


	3. The scorpion reflects

"You do want him back, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Why shouldn't she want him back?' Erik thought bitterly. Kray wasn't one of the most hated members of the zodiac in spite of all he'd done. No.it was he, Erik, who had been hated, who shouldn't have been born, and whose name had become synonymous with evil. It started to rain. She had been right but she didn't know everything. She couldn't possibly know that when she saw rain he saw tears. Tears he could never shed; it wasn't expected of him. And while she may have imagined (if she thought of him at all) that he was carefully watching and waiting for the white-haired boy to appear she wouldn't know that it was the furthest thing from his mind. All he could think about was the curse.  
  
He had been prematurely born an image of death. He had been small and ghostly white like a skeleton. Many doubted that he would live long and many more would have sworn that he was dead except for freakish black and gold eyes that reminded them all that he was alive. When his mother had held him for the first time, her cold reception of disappointment at bearing such a monster turned quickly to horror when he transformed.into a scorpion! His father had been angered and ashamed. Of all the curses, why did his child have to be possessed with the spirit of the scorpion? But he felt no sympathy for his child, he attempted to destroy Erik at the urgings of his friends and family but the fool attacked when Erik was in scorpion form. 'It would be more humane that way, I can't kill a child no matter how ugly.' But Erik only being a baby was not in control himself and his father had been clumsy. And so at only weeks after his birth, Erik accidentally stung and killed his father.  
  
In spite of the loss of his father, Erik's so-called family still wished him destroyed. But his mother decided against it. She saw her husbands death as a sign that it would be worse to kill him and have evil come to her and her family than to let it live. But why should Erik have been grateful for his life when his family made it a living hell for him. His mother never held him which he could understand now but she also had avoided him at all costs and never once telling him even from a safer distance that she loved him. And, of course, his wonderful family never failed to remind him that he had murdered his own father. At the time, it hurt Erik extremely that it was his own fault he didn't have a father but now he didn't care. He didn't love him and it had been an accident not deliberate. He felt no remorse and why should he? It angered his family when he stopped caring but it delighted him. They wanted to hurt him but saw they couldn't anymore. When his mother died, they felt free to kill him but he wasn't a fool. Erik was extremely intelligent. He had hid it as a child because he was told that children shouldn't be able to do the things he could. It was different now. He had learned to defend himself and strived to do anything to show them all that he was just as good as any of the zodiac. And he flaunted it all. Any time he had the chance he'd show off tricks of magic and wore dark and expensive clothes getting a thrill when his family shook their heads in disapproval or whispered about thievery. They thought they knew him and thought they were so clever but only he knew they were wrong. He never stole, he worked for whatever he achieved but did that thought enter their stuffy heads at all? No.  
  
At the thought of it all Erik forced a laugh. Laughing at everyone, even the rain as it's crystal drops ran down his black hair. But he couldn't keep laughing because even though they knew nothing he knew that one thing they said was true. He was heartless. He wasn't really sure if he was that at the time but he understood that he could have grown colder and more wicked as the years passed. If it hadn't been for Victor. He had known Victor. Victor was the bright light of the family; the perfect angel. He was his older cousin and Erik had hated him. It wasn't that Victor had ever hit or insulted him like all the others, no, he knew right from wrong. It was just that he never did anything wrong, he was perfect, no fault in him at all. He was handsome with dazzling blue eyes and long golden hair and even Erik had to admit it. Erik was more intelligent but Victor was more compassionate. Erik could remember foolishly thinking that perhaps if he were more polite to those who hated him perhaps they wouldn't any more. What a childish thought! He remembered being disgusted with him self at trying to be like someone he disliked.  
  
But then one day, he had heard his family speak with disgust about someone. What a shock it was, for once, to hear that they were not speaking of him. But what a greater shock they were talking about Victor! Erik remembered, now rather remorsefully, that he had wondered if Christmas had come early. He thought, at first, that perhaps everyone else was fed up with his perfection.but it was deeper than that. He had been hiding in the garden snickering about all the awful things he had heard when he saw Victor. The sight of him made Erik feel a great wave of guilt. Where at any other time Victor might have cheerfully bounded in with a smile he was crawling like a miserable worm. And when Erik saw his face he barely could recognize him. His creamy complexion had turned a shade of pale more ghastly than his own. There were dark circles under his now blank and emotionless eyes and his gold hair was starting to gray.  
  
Erik had once again felt that he had done this and now that he was older he realized that this was his own fault. Not directly, but he had despised his cousin who never did anything to deserve it just as his family had hated him. The thought that he had done that horrified him and what wounded him more deeply was that when the Libra saw him he started crying and hysterically apologizing to him. Erik had wanted, for a brief moment, to comfort him but walked away. He soon became obsessed, knowing that he had to make amends. And so, he started to make a habit of bumping into him and try to make casual conversation. But Victor was suspicious and confronted him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Erik." He said timidly. The scorpion stopped and stared at him. They were in the garden once more, which was blooming with red roses. Erik loved red roses.  
  
"Erik, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Erik asked innocently, gently stroking the blood red petals of one of the larger roses.  
  
"You know what I mean" Victor paused to cough. "You're the only one who ever speaks to me but I know you've never liked me. I'd rather expected you to lead everyone on in shunning me."  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you." His younger cousin shrugged and continued sweetly. "What cause have I to hate my cousin? You've never hurt me." He attempted to smile and outstretched his porcelain white hands to his older cousin. Victor's head snapped up wearing the most pitiable expression and cried out. "Stop!" This surprised Erik. What had he done? His cousin drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Don't toy with me, please! I know I probably deserve it but I don't understand. I know I've never hurt you but I never helped you and that's just as bad." He whimpered and it struck Erik that he was acting rather silly and womanly as he continued. "Oh, have mercy on me!" At this Erik could no longer resist striking him.  
  
"For God's sake!" He screamed over Victor's crying. "Are my attempts at being nice to you worse than whispering behind your back. If you'd prefer I'd hurl insults at you just ask and I'll be happy to think up some!"  
  
"I'd rather you honestly hate me than falsely befriend me." He said, pausing his moanings to speak determinedly. For a moment, Erik was at a loss for words. He was annoyed at the mention of honesty. Was justice all he thought about? If so, why didn't he do anything about his family slandering his name?  
  
"I did hate you. But I had no reason to. Despite whatever wicked thing everyone believes you did I'm convinced it must have been some misunderstanding. How could you do anything wrong? I'll understand that you may feel I'm pitying you and I wouldn't befriend anyone who pitied me but I don't pity you. I know what it's like to have people wrongly punish a person. I thought you'd like someone who understood.I would." Erik had been amazed that he'd said all that but he had. Victor sniffed and looked up at him. For a moment he looked happy, but he spoke sullenly.  
  
"That's so very kind of you. It makes me so happy and I couldn't think of having a more wonderful person as a friend. But you may wish to retract your offer because we don't have that in common. I'm not wrongly punished." Erik began to protest but the Libra stopped him saying only.  
  
"Erik, I'm a murderer."  
  
What a revelation! Victor, a murderer? Erik had felt numb all over when he heard that. There were so many things he wanted to ask. Instead of asking why, however, he absentmindedly asked.  
  
"Perhaps you would like some tea."  
  
It was a silly thing to say. Completely unsuspected by Victor but he agreed and as they sat down to drink their tea, Victor told him everything. To put it simply, it all began when Victor confessed his love to Electra, the head of the family. Erik had never spoken to Electra himself but he'd seen her many times. She was just about Victor's age and was one of the most loved member of the family. Everyone was devoted to her. Erik remembered that once when he was younger he had heard a loud merry voice coming from the living room. He didn't recognize it and went to see what it was. That was the first time he saw her. He could remember her vividly because she was a very vivid character. She had long red hair falling past her shoulders and was wearing a bright red dress that flattered her greatly. Electra hadn't been looking at him but the minute he saw her he suddenly met her violet eyes staring right at him. A strange expression came over her face at seeing him but it wasn't hatred, that he knew. Her ruby lips curled into a wide smile and she held out her white hands with long crimson nails. For a moment, Erik was bewitched. He never knew their were so many shades of red! She beckoned to him and all he wanted to do was rush into her arms but his family interfered.  
  
They jumped up and while some told me to leave others apologized to her and tried to pull her away. Then he saw this kind and beautiful lady lash out in anger at the whole family screaming at the top of her lungs that she could do what he liked. But Erik had rushed away immediately not wanting to be near the creature that had seemed so sweet. He heard her laughing as he ran and from then on he avoided her. He didn't find it unlikely that Victor should love her, they'd be perfect together and yet Erik wasn't sure he would ever trust her. It seemed he would be justified.  
  
Victor went on to tell him that for a while, everything was heaven. Electra admitted to sharing his feelings but wished it to be a secret. He didn't like keeping secrets but with some coaxing and some kisses, he began to think it wasn't really wrong, just fun. But the fun started to go out of it when he noticed that she seemed distracted and even sad. It greatly distressed Victor to see her like this and he was willing to do anything to help her. She told him that she had been out walking when some man had tried to take advantage of her. She claimed to have, naturally, defended herself by shocking him. He ran away and she thought nothing more of it but as she went home she saw he'd followed her and threatened to tell everyone about her powers. There was only one thing to do. kill him. At hearing this, Victor wanted to do just that but he was unsure. It was wrong to take another man's life. Electra convinced him though, that it was justice to punish the wicked. And so Victor followed the man to his home and murdered him. When he returned, Electra refused to see him again because he had made a mistake and killed an innocent man. Victor was shattered. Erik felt anger coursing through his body. Mistake? She had lied to him about it all! She had been toying with him and Erik vowed to himself that he'd never fall in love with a woman. They were weak and wretched creatures. He recalled so many great men who had been brought down by women. Caesar, Cleopatra. Sampson, Delilah. Napoleon, Josephine. But he couldn't tell Victor that he'd been tricked, it would be too cruel. A woman might have told him but he wouldn't.  
  
And so they became friends. Since Erik's family hated him even more now that he had befriended his cousin they forced him out of their house. Victor offered that Erik stay with him and when the scorpion heard this he practically skipped out the door. All went well and everything was perfect. He found that he'd had a lot more in common with his cousin than he thought. They enjoyed peace and quiet and playing chess. They had their differences. Victor liked to be outside and Erik stayed indoors. The only time Erik went outside was when Victor would sit outside in a chair on the porch. This either meant that he wanted Erik to read to him or attend to the garden. Erik secretly hated those times because Victor seemed so old and tired even though he was barely twenty four! It was very distressing. And then, disaster struck.  
  
It had been a warm summer day and he was sitting on the steps of their back porch reading to Victor when he heard footsteps coming toward them. They were muffled by the grass but he could still hear them. He looked up to see the chestnut curls of a girl in a white peasant blouse and a long dark green skirt. She didn't notice him; she was looking at the roses on the fence. She was reaching out to one when he said sharply.  
  
"Don't touch them!" She gave a gasp and turned to face him with a frightened look on her face. He observed her a moment. She had wide brown eyes and a soft pink mouth. She was pretty but not too beautiful. Erik's tone had wakened Victor, who had been falling into a slumber and he strained to see who it was.  
  
"Who are you" She asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"My dear, we happen to live here. You are the intruder so please don't think us too bold as to ask you who you are." Erik countered coldly. The girl straightened.  
  
"A-Christine" She answered swiftly. She was lying. Not exactly polite but she wouldn't be stupid enough to tell a stranger her real name. He was just about to ask her what she was doing here when Victor murmured.  
  
"Arianna Christine Marie Primavera." Erik thought this name a bit big for her but he noted that her eyes went rounder, if possible, in recognition.  
  
"How did you know my name?" She inquired, breathing heavily.  
  
"You don't remember me? I'm your cousin, Victor Autumn." He stood up and slowly walked into the sunlight. For a second, she looked in disbelief but a smile crept across her face and she threw her arms around him. Erik started to feel a little outside so he got up and turned to go inside the house.  
  
"Erik, please wait. Come and meet your cousin from the Spring family."  
  
Erik cursed under his breath. He was almost fifteen for God's sake and Victor was speaking to him like he was four! It's the influence of women, he supposed and walked rather reluctantly to greet her but she went on talking to Victor.  
  
"But Cousin Victor, I thought that you were.well the family said you were." Her cheeks became rosier.  
  
"That I was dead? Disappeared? Something like that?" He finished. She nodded and went on. "They also said this house was haunted and it seemed that way from the front. It was so dusty and old."  
  
"We like it that way!" Erik broke in. His temper was rising. How dare she intrude, ignore him, and then criticize their home. She looked at him in surprise and Victor shook his head.  
  
"Don't let him frighten you, Ari." He said tenderly. "I'm afraid you just interrupted us while Erik was reading to me. Your cousin reads very well, you know. What book were you reading just now Erik?"  
  
"The Importance of being Earnest." Erik replied dryly. Victor frowned in confusion. "No that wasn't it, was it?" Erik rolled his eyes. "No. It was 'Les Miserables'." He said, holding up the book as proof. Victor opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head again, smiling.  
  
"How silly of me, I don't think you too have met." It seemed like Victor was going to introduce them but he continued to talk to this girl. Erik couldn't help idly wondering that if he shot himself right now, would Victor notice?  
  
".But Annie it seems like I'm meeting you for the first time. The last time I saw you, you were the ugliest child but now I see you're turning into a lovely young lady. It seems to be the opposite with me." Erik coughed behind him and Victor immediately realized he was there.  
  
"Arianna, I would like you to meet Erik Autumn. Erik, this charming girl is your cousin." Victor pushed her gently toward him and she shyly held out her hand.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you Erik." She said sweetly. He sighed and lightly grasped her fingertips and gallantly bent over them. When he met her face again, he noticed that her cheeks now almost outdid the roses in their color. Victor showed her the way inside and started fussing over her while Erik leaned in the doorway glowering. Not even five minutes, and he was beginning to dislike this girl. They were both her cousins but he was kept out of the conversation. They discussed old times while he sat and watched them. He thought he fairly sized this girl up to being ignorant and rude. And loud. No matter how nice her voice, her volume irritated him. When she was leaving, Victor eagerly invited her to come back soon. And to Erik's dismay, she did. She came irregularly as well so Erik wasn't sure how he could avoid her. What an irritating and annoying thing she was!  
  
He tried to confront Victor about how he disliked her but he could never bring himself up to it. Victor was so happy whenever she came, what could he do. He walked outside to contemplate this and almost bumped into the girl in question. Why did she keep appearing out of no where. She didn't notice him, as usual, and was sitting on the porch steps her hair tied in a long braid down her back ending in a strange, tight curl. Her hair was angering him now. It seemed to challenge him to try and pull it as hard as he could. He stepped towards her and the floor creaked causing her to spin around. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and started to leave.  
  
"Wait." He had called out exasperatedly. "What's the matter, silly girl?"  
  
"I'm not silly." She said through her teeth, stunning him. She faced him and her lip trembled. "Why don't you like me?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you don't want me here. Why? What did I do? Did I do something to offend you?" At this, he hadn't been sure what to reply. He couldn't just say that she was to most bothersome thing on earth! "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I just don't know how to talk to people I don't know. I never have ever since I had a fight with my only friend. I just wanted to be friends with you." Wait! Had she actually said she wanted to be friends with him? Was such a thing possible? Perhaps she was crazy but he wondered. He had never been fond of Victor and now he was good friends with him. Could he have judged her too soon? Well he'd find out.  
  
They talked and she came back the next day and the day after, to visit and Erik started to look forward to it. She was annoying but now that he was getting to know her better he found her amusing. He didn't think even Victor was so cheerful in his time. She came in smiling and talking about the latest book she'd read. Fiction, of course, and with a happy ending. Very childish with innocent ideals and passionately defending them. He could recall how she jumped in to defend love. Love, she had said, was the most magical and wonderful feeling in the world and that she believed in it with all her heart. An odd response from the practical Taurus but then again it was a passionate zodiac. And extremely stubborn. They had gotten into many unfinished arguments and debates because both refused to back down. In spite of it all, he felt warmer whenever she was around but he'd never really respond to her except for a smile that quickly faded and cold words. And then he began to have the strangest feelings. Why did she look prettier every time he saw her. Why did he suddenly feel hot and nervous whenever she looked at him. Were our souls written in our eyes? Did her eyes brighten and her cheeks redden when she looked at him or was he imagining it? Surly not! Why should she give a damn about him? They were only friends.no! not friends, acquaintances. Even though his feelings were mixed and confused he gratefully hid beneath his cold exterior until he awoke abruptly one night and realized what it all meant. He had broken his promise! He had fallen in love with her warm smile and friendly demeanor, with her brown eyes and chestnut curls, with her childish ways and innocent ideals. He had wanted to scream or cry but resisted. It was weak, crying was weak, love was weak, but it hurt so much to hide it all. A scorpion and a bull, an odd pair but the stars thought otherwise! Oh, but it would never be, he realized that. Not one member of her family would think he was the best match, stars or no stars. Why hope? Why dream? The best he could do was to watch her from afar and never let his feelings be known. And he would also make certain that other young men didn't let their feelings be known either. That's why he was here now watching the main house.  
  
Erik shook out of his reminiscence. The rain had stopped and dawn was breaking. He focused once more and saw the doors open.  
  
'Ah! My prey appears.' He thought gleefully. He hid behind a tree and watched as the boy scanned the area.  
  
'Looking for me, dear?' The boy headed off in one direction and Erik jumped down and took out his knife, just for persuasion. He heard a gasp and he turned in it's direction. The door was open and a younger boy with blonde hair and brown eyes stared at him in fear. Erik mockingly bowed to him and started his pursuit of the white-haired boy. Meanwhile, Momiji Sohma ran to find Hatori. 


	4. What started it allHatsuharu's in danger...

Author's note: At request of evilducktape.  
  
Aries( March 21st-April 20th) Taurus(April 21st-May 19th ) Gemini(May 20th -June 20th) Cancer(June 21st - July 22nd ) Leo(July 23rd -August 22nd ) Virgo(August 23rd- September 22nd) Libra(September 23rd -October 22nd) Scorpio(October 23rd -November 21st) Sagittarius(November 22nd -December 21st) Capricorn(December 22nd-January 20th ) Aquarius(January 21st- February 19th) Pisces (February 20th-March 20th)  
  
'That nice young girl just came in to say that Erik wasn't coming tonight. Not coming!' Victor knew that Erik could take care of himself and yet, he didn't want him alone. He felt upset. He didn't want to be here in this stuffy hotel room, he wanted to be at home with Erik. But Erik wanted to come and so Victor followed him. He wanted to go out with him today but Erik told him to stay here and he stayed but Erik wasn't coming back tonight. She went with him so he wouldn't be alone. She came back. Erik didn't.  
  
Victor grasped the edge of his chair as he felt his panic rising. He took slow, deep breaths to keep away from hysteria. Erik wouldn't like to see him like this. He relaxed and laid back in the black leather chair pulling his shawls around him. Here, it was customary to sit on the floor but Erik had gotten him a chair, how sweet of him! Victor shook his head but stopped as he saw his reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. He moaned. How hideous he looked, what had happened to him? He was once beautiful and alive, he had fallen in love and now.he was nothing. Just an empty shell with not much emotion except guilt and pain and anguish. But there was one more emotion that stood out. His love for Erik.  
  
It wasn't physical, no, he'd never think of Erik like that and he could never love him like he loved women. It was more an obsession, a worship. If Victor ever thought of his thin lips sipping a glass of water or his graceful white hand push away a stray piece of silk black hair from his lovely face it wasn't because he found them attractive but just because they were Erik's! How Erik had understood and offered him friendship when no one else would. And he the most likely of all! The scorpion took care of him and for that Victor thought him some deity to be worshipped, but at the same time he wanted to keep him to himself like a pet. He couldn't decide which were his true feelings but the former would be right. Erik wasn't a pet but he was so precious.  
  
When Anne had appeared, Victor was so happy to see how upset Erik was. He was jealous and didn't like Anne. He wanted to be with him and share him with no one just like Victor felt. It was almost an unspoken mutual love and how wonderful the thought was! He took every chance to talk with her and make him irritated but he had worried at first. Anne had grown very pretty and Erik was growing older. Suppose Erik would love and leave him. What if he got hurt like Victor had? The thought was unbearable! But he seemed to hate her quite nicely and even when they seemed to become more friendly Erik spoke with no warmth to her.  
  
It was disturbing, Victor thought queasily. How could he have been reduced to this? He was still young yet he felt so old and tired. Why had this happened to him? He sighed and worry crept over him. He wished Erik had never come here. He wanted to do the right thing and protect the family and Victor approved but he feared Erik wouldn't be able to escape the danger Victor knew was coming.  
  
"Now let's see. How did this start?" Victor frowned in concentration, as he tried to remember.  
  
Most of the older generation looked down upon Erik. The younger were kept away from him so he had no knowledge of them. They in turn knew nothing of him except that if they saw anyone like him they were to return home at once. It became a sort of joke with everyone especially Romulus and Remus who would take turns pretending to be the 'ghost or demon' (which ever they felt like) and the victim. It was difficult for Victor to accept that at one time the twins had once been friends. That was a story easily explained. With the children unaware of Erik's existence, they knew that there were twelve members of the zodiac and all was peaceful. It was Kray who had disrupted that serenity.  
  
Kray was, like himself, the pride of the family. He was an adorable boy with an angel's face beneath neat, brown hair. He was intelligent as a child but even though he was always watched and admired, most were unaware that Kray had an inner demon. He'd break things and steal cookies but the adults never blamed him. The older boys, although thinking themselves more mature, found it sort of amusing how Kray so cleverly evaded getting caught. Yes, Kray was a clever little imp. When the adults avoided mentioning Erik, he became intrigued. His first plan might have been to play a prank and blame it on the "dark scorpion" but he changed his mind. He told everyone that there were thirteen members of the zodiac. The children didn't think it shocking but were curious. The sweet fun went sour, when Romulus and Remus began to joke about the 'outsider' saying they were glad they weren't number thirteen. Kray, the devil as always, sharply informed them that one of them *was* the thirteenth.  
  
He cruelly pointed out that Erik was the Scorpio, a rightful member. They were the Gemini (twins) The one born *second* was the outsider. Ever since then they had been fighting to prove who was the rightful member of the zodiac much to the dismay of their mother and their younger sister Alexandra. They continually demanded that their mother let them know who was born first, for she was the only one that knew since the doctor who attended their mother had died two years after their birth and their father had left. It was all too much for her and last year Erik and Victor had heard the tragedy of their mother's suicide. The note she left behind explained that she wished to take her secret to the grave since she did not wish them torn apart over the truth like she and her sister had been. The white blond blue-eyed twins blamed themselves for their mother's death. They also blamed each other but refused to fight because they were both terrified as to what their sister would think. Her mother's death had come as quite a shock that she hadn't quite got over but she still remained devoted to her brothers and her family except for one person to whom she spoke in dead tones. Kray!  
  
Kray. When he was younger, Victor just thought him amusing but lately he had seen him as someone not to be reckoned with. As he grew older, he started flirting with every one of his cousins that were female. It was disgraceful, even more so that most of the girls' stuffy mothers were cheering them on! But then, who could blame them? He was the sweetest boy, smart and respectful. Or so he seemed. His first prospect had been Selena, and that was perfectly suitably. She was his age and able to take care of herself. Then he suddenly shocked the family with his wish to marry Alexandra. He was eighteen and she was eleven! It was madness but everyone approved because Electra approved, except for Alexandra's brothers. They fought together to protect her and their punishment for disobedience might have been serious if Kray hadn't found someone new.  
  
That time it was Anne's sister. The age difference wasn't much closer but they had nothing in common so he tore up an important term paper on the day she was to present it. It was humiliating for her to go to class and admit that she did not have what she had worked so very hard on. And then came the Easter that all would remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the Easter holiday and the whole family gathered to Electra's house to celebrate. Electra always threw the best parties and that Easter was a most memorable one. When the doors opened the brilliant colors of the decorations and the heavenly smell of eggs, soups, sausages, and fresh bread meshed together to create a warm and cheerful atmosphere. There were pastel ribbons and lights hanging from the ceiling and the table was beautifully spread with a deep purple tablecloth. A group of people were to be seen in the adjoining room where Electra had set up a pen of spring animals; rabbits, chicks, and a lamb. Easter eggs were hidden all over the house and after dinner, every one would begin to hunt them. Most were chocolate but Electra added two more to make the game more interesting. One was nicely decorated outside but inside it was rotten and the other, which was the reason for the adults to participate in the game, was a jeweled one.  
  
As he could recollect, the zodiac sat at the long table headed by Electra. An argument started between Romulus and Remus as to who would sit at the table this year which ended when Erik gave up his seat to one of them and went to sit at a spare table in corner, alone. Electra had then elegantly appeared in a tasteful dark purple dress with gold necklaces gracing her throat and her hair did up extravagantly. Victor had suddenly wished that he hadn't come. She was so beautiful and it took all of what little strength he had left to restrain himself. She welcomed them all warmly but just as she was about to sit down, her violet eyes scanned the table and her brow furrowed. She looked up and Victor followed her intense gaze to see Erik quietly reading a book at the spare table. Electra smiled and nodded as she took her seat. He wondered if she was pleased that Erik had given up his seat or that he wouldn't be sitting with them all.  
  
All through dinner, Victor couldn't take his eyes off Electra. He noted that, except for a few polite exchanges of words with the other guests, she paid rapt attention to Kray, who sat beside her. He was speaking animatedly to Arianna but she wasn't really listening. When Electra questioned her, she admitted to being a little nervous about her performance. At this Electra told her not to worry and announced to everyone that the children of Spring would now perform songs for their entertainment. Romulus, Remus, Alexandra, and Arianna stepped up to a little makeshift stage and began to sing classical and religious songs. They were dressed in light colors and made a lovely quartet with Alexandra's crystal tones, Arianna's passionate voice and the twins strong baritones.  
  
All had gone quite splendidly until the egg hunt. While everyone raced around the house frantically seeking the jeweled egg, Victor wandered into an empty room not at all eager to play. As he wandered around the room, he thought he saw an egg a bent down on his knees behind a couch to retrieve it, thinking of giving it to little Alexandra. He then heard footsteps rush into the room with a second pair stealthily pursuing.  
  
"Why are you running from me, darling?" It was Kray's voice. If he was planning on catching some new girl Victor didn't want to be here, but he couldn't move. So he remained hidden, listening.  
  
"I don't understand you, Kray. You always act so strange towards me and it's making me very uncomfortable." A familiar voice said quickly. It was Anne's!  
  
"Oh, I'm so very sorry." He replied with fake sympathy. "But it's easy to explain, sweetheart, I love you." Victor heard a small gasp and cautiously peered out from his hiding place to see what had happened. Arianna was leaning against a table looking like she was about to be sick. Kray strode over to her and held her closely. He was whispering something to her and then lowered his lips from her ear to her neck. She pushed him away but her just laughed.  
  
"All right my angel, if you want to save it for the wedding night that's fine with me! Oh, surprised are you? You really shouldn't be, I swear Electra's been hinting ever since I told her my intentions. Really, the lady can't keep a secret! Ah! Now you see why I'm so smug. You're sister didn't really like me and I'd worried that you'd resist as well. Don't think me scandalous, you're the only one I've been after the whole time. Don't believe me? Well, it's true but don't think about refusing. Firstly, you'd be considered very wretched for it. I'm considered quite a catch with all the ladies, you know. And most importantly, Electra approves. She's crazy about marriages and the stars say we're perfect for one another. A match made in heaven, so to speak." Arianna stared at him open-mouthed in amazement and shaking terribly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I'm sure you're really nice but I-I-don't love you. I can't marry someone I don't love and I'm too young. I'm only." She was cut off and uttered a cry of pain as he tightly grasped her wrist.  
  
"If you refuse, I'll make your life a living hell, you cheap little." He raised his hand as if to strike her. Victor couldn't stay quiet any longer. He jumped up and at the same time, a skeletal white hand stopped Kray's and the one lamp that lit the room came crashing down on the nineteen year- old's head. The room went black, the only light being the moonlight peering through the window. He stumbled over to Arianna as the unknown person and Kray struggled with each other. Victor heard a moan and a crash and the next thing he knew something ran into him knocking him down. His head spun and he heard Arianna scream followed by the breaking of glass.  
  
Soon, a light appeared and illuminated the frightened face of Arianna, one hand holding a candle and the other clutching the side of her head. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks as she called out.  
  
"W-who's here?"  
  
A second candle was lit from across the room revealing the unknown person to be Erik. He glided across the room and pulling out a handkerchief(he was the only boy Victor ever knew that had one) and gently dabbed at her eyes. What a touching sight it was to see them! It felt to Victor an almost symbolic scene. Though what it symbolized he wasn't sure. He stumbled to find the door and opened it letting the hall light in. In doing so he found the electric light switch and turned it on. Arianna quickly blew out her candle and set it down on the floor. Erik did the same and her hand flew up to his cheek.  
  
"Oh! You're hurt!"  
  
Victor felt as if some invisible hand had squeezed his heart. He approached them and saw what she meant. Erik had a clean cut on his cheek that was bleeding. Erik placed his fingertips to it, seeming unaware that it was there. He nonchalantly studied the blood on his fingers a moment and shrugged, a grin momentarily appearing on his face.  
  
"It could have been worse. I could have had it in my side or something." He said it casually but Victor had had a feeling that Kray hadn't left the struggle unscathed. Victor frowned as a thought came to him.  
  
"I didn't know you carried weapons on your person, Erik." He spoke disapprovingly. Again, Erik smiled faintly.  
  
"Oh, but I do." And with a flourish, bent down and pulled a knife out of his boot. (only boy Victor ever knew to look appalled at the thought of wearing sneakers!) He held the knife out for them both to admire, for although Victor disapproved of weapons and violence, it had a rather nice handle with a jeweled scorpion. Even though they were cursed, Erik always seemed to take pride in his spirit. Perhaps it was because everyone else was ashamed of it. Erik snickered at the Victor's shocked face.  
  
"Oh, don't be alarmed, Victor! I didn't use it."  
  
"Kray had a knife!" Her hand went to her mouth but Erik shook his head and corrected her.  
  
"Scissors."  
  
"Why, in God's name, would he need scissors?" Victor asked puzzled. Erik gestured to Arianna but when they both turned to him in confusion he patiently explained.  
  
"It would seem that this young boy wanted a token of your reluctant affections. Or are you acting on fashion spontaneity by wearing one braid?"  
  
Now Victor understood. Arianna had worn her hair long except for two thin braids at either side of her head. One was now missing. Arianna quickly rushed to a mirror and started jumping up in down to catch a glimpse of herself because she was a bit too short.  
  
"You see how the feminine mind works, Victor? She could see herself perfectly if she backed up." Erik whispered to him lazily as he kicked a footstool over to her. She lightly stepped on it and began to scrutinize her locks of chestnut hair. As much as he was fond of Erik, he hated it very much when Erik spoke with boredom or superiority. It really made a person feel small. He wondered if Erik was aware of that. Meanwhile, as Arianna began to fully realize that Kray had stolen a braid of her hair, her teeth clenched in anger. Erik dramatically crouched behind Victor and pointed his knife at her with a shaking hand.  
  
"You see how the gentle beast transforms into the raging bull!" He hissed sarcastically. She spun around and dismounted the footstool, sticking her tongue out at him. Erik straightened up and jumped out from behind his older cousin.  
  
"Oh, a false alarm. Nothing to worry about, just a childish retaliation." He said knowingly. Seeing Arianna's face redden and her eyes cast down was the last straw. Victor couldn't take anymore of this!  
  
"Erik, have you no shame! After that, this is no time to start teasing the poor girl!" Erik's shining eyes shifted in his direction.  
  
"And what about you, dear Libra?" He said, rounding upon him. "I just happened to come by but you've been here a bit, haven't you? You naughty young man, haven't you anything better to do than play peeping tom?" Erik exageratingly explained, waging a disapproving bony finger at him. "Honestly! Spying on a poor boy 'attempting' to make advances on a young lady. What deplorable behavior! It's positively indecent!" Victor tried to protest but what was the use? It wasn't the first time Erik would leave him speechless and it wouldn't be the last. Erik turned to Arianna.  
  
"But Victor has a point. Please forgive me for being so insensitive. That must have been a surprising turn out for you, I must say, but I didn't think this would weigh to greatly on you're mind. You're not as weak as you seem, you know."  
  
"Don't worry. I suppose it's just in boys' nature to be insensitive. Thank you for helping me but it's not what happened just now that's bothering me. He wants to marry me and I don't want to!"  
  
"And who say's you have too?" He asked, replacing his knife back in it's place. Just then, Romulus, Remus, and Alexandra came in through the door.  
  
"What's happened?" The sixteen year old twins asked simultaneously, pausing to glare at each other. Remus, the quieter of the two, continued.  
  
"We heard noise upstairs and."  
  
"What the hell did you do to the window?" Romulus exclaimed loudly. "Electra's going to be pretty.," he paused and glanced down at his younger sister. ".Upset, when she sees this."  
  
"There was a disagreement." Erik said, shortly. "Someone chose a new victim."  
  
"Oh no! Is that.," Romulus bit his lip. ".Kray in heat again?" His sister looked up at him.  
  
"You can swear in front of me, you know. I'm not a baby."  
  
"No, of course you're not." Erik murmured excitedly. He had an idea, one that he thought was clever like all his other ones. "Miss Alexandra, is it?"  
  
"No. It Allie. I like being called Allie." She said quite firmly. He nodded.  
  
"Of course." He glanced up at the twins and asked with mock sweetness. "Does that make you both Romy and Remy?" Allie muffled a giggle which seemed to delight Erik. While his brother contained the swear words he wanted to spit out, Remus answered dryly.  
  
"Very funny, you venomous scorpion."  
  
"I'm shivering, I assure you." Erik muttered back sarcastically. "Now, Allie, would you like to do me a favor. If not me, perhaps for your cousin, Arianna?"  
  
And soon after, more chaos. Everyone's mother adored Kray but when they were informed by Allie that all the time that Kray paid attention to their daughters he had all along been flirting with Arianna, they were furious. It had been a smart move on Erik's part for having Allie give the news. No one would have believed him. They complained to Electra and Kray became the new black sheep of the family. This didn't seem to bother him but he became a menace to the family when he found out that he couldn't have Arianna. He'd break into people's houses and destroy things, tear up their gardens, and peer at people through the windows at late hours. It got to the point that he was ordered to leave by Electra, herself.  
  
In anger, he spray painted a message on Electra's house. He had written that he would leave but only to find the 'other' zodiac members and return to rule them all. He had also listed names of those to be punished and Arianna's name was among them. One thing that was odd was that at the end of the list was 'a man whose identity is unknown to me'. Erik later informed Victor over tea that Kray had referred to him, the one who attacked him in the dark. Everyone had laughed because they knew that no such thing existed but Electra called to the zodiac members and told them all she feared that it might be true. It was unlikely but if it was true that there were 'others' then they might be in danger. The Chinese zodiac had stronger animals like the dragon, the ox, and the snake. It was true that they had demi-gods like the Libra, Gemini, and Aquarius but they were peaceful and connected to nature. There was only one thing to do, stop Kray. And that's why they were here now, to find Kray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji Sohma rushed to find Hatori. Hatsuharu was in danger! The rabbit couldn't let anything happen to him. Haru looked after him and was his friend. He opened the screen door to Hatori's office but found it empty, the hazy morning light peeking through the window. He might be with Akito, although he usually didn't see the head of the Sohma family this early. Momiji decided to try there and if he wasn't there he could still tell Akito, although he secretly wished it wouldn't come to that. He didn't have anything against Akito, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like being bothered no matter how urgent the matter was.  
  
He turned and ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop, closely avoiding ramming into Hatori who was just exiting Akito's room.  
  
"Momiji." The doctor said firmly. "What's the matter?" Momiji bent down his hand's on his knees, stopping for breath. Just then a steely cold voice drifted out from the room.  
  
"Bring him here Hatori. I should know what's going on in my family."  
  
Hatori opened the door wider and followed Momiji in, closing the door behind him. The young rabbit felt a bit colder as he entered the room and colder still as he found the owner of the voice. Akito, nineteen year old the head of the family, was sitting on the floor with a white bird perched on his pale finger. Momiji was about to tell what he'd seen but then remembered himself and went down on his knees in respect.  
  
"So, what has happened that you should so urgently wish to speak to Hatori?" He murmured.  
  
"Please! Hatsuharu's in trouble! He went somewhere and I saw a boy following him and he had a knife too!" Momiji stammered.  
  
Hatori glanced up at him. He recalled Hatsuharu's strange behavior the night before. Akito noticed the change in his face.  
  
"Do you have something to add, Hatori? Something you neglected to tell me."  
  
"I apologize, Akito. I didn't think it was important at the time and didn't wish you to be bothered by trivialities. However, I did notice that Hatsuharu was not himself late last night." Hatori explained. Akito's teeth clenched tightly for a moment but then relaxed.  
  
"How did he seem?" He demanded sharply.  
  
"I wasn't sure." Hatori said honestly. "But if it had been anyone else, I'd say he was nervous." Akito was quiet a moment while Momiji grew impatient inside. It was unwise to speak out but shouldn't they do something instead of sitting around?  
  
"It is odd. That cow isn't usually one to be nervous, you should have told me Hatori." Akito scolded him. "But perhaps this can be resolved. Momiji!" He snapped drawing the rabbit's attention. "Do you know where Hatsuharu was going?" It wasn't a question.  
  
"I think he was going to Shigure's. He went that way." Momiji replied quickly.  
  
"Very well. We can't have anything happen to our dear Haru, now can we? Hatori, take your car and get to Shigure's house and find out why he's being followed. You can take Momiji to identify his pursuer. Then bring Hatsuharu to see me, it seems we have things to talk about." Akito said finally. Hatori and Momiji quickly left, Akito's room and went on their way to Shigure's. Momiji worried. Who was that dark-haired boy he'd seen. And why was he following Haru? 


	5. The Scorpion is confronted

"The sun is shining like my little flower's smile today." Spoke Shigure Sohma thoughtfully.  
  
The violet-haired boy standing in the corner had to secretly disagree with his older cousin. The sun could not possibly compare to the warmth of Miss Honda's smile. He glanced out the window to see Tohru Honda coming up the path toward their house. She looked so happy. Kyo joined him at the window, glaring at him a moment.  
  
"What's she so happy about?" He muttered. Of course, they both were pretty certain of the reason but it was Shigure who 'helpfully' voiced their idea.  
  
"Perhaps she saw her 'friend' today." He said suggestively, anticipating their reactions.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo spat at him.  
  
"Oh, you know, the young and attractive 'male' intern that she met where she works. Surly she mentioned him, after all she's always talking about him! You both wouldn't happen to be a little jealous, would you?"  
  
His answer met with a denial from Yuki and a book hurtled at his head from Kyo, but it was true what he'd said. Yuki and Kyo. The mouse and the cat. Mortal enemies who hated each other with a vengeance. But they both shared one or two things in common. They both cared for Tohru Honda, and they were both feeling jealous of someone they had never even met. His name was Kumi Kuri. A few weeks ago, Tohru came home from work informing them of a new friend she'd made. He was a nineteen year old intern working in the same building she worked. They hadn't thought much of it but ever since then Tohru would come home and talk about him or something interesting he had said that day. Because of this, they had gotten a vivid description of him. He was handsome with dark brown hair, framing an angelic face with gray eyes. He had a sunny personality and was extremely clever and he always took time to see Tohru. And, they both swallowed with guilt, Kumi Kuri was appalled at the thought of fighting. To their knowledge he didn't seem to ever lose his temper and was always calm and rational and sweet. Just like Tohru. He would never hurt Tohru.  
  
Not that either of them ever wanted to hurt Tohru, they loved her too much. They just wanted to hurt each other and that was what caused their Tohru so much pain. Yuki thought it was all unfair. He never started fights with that stupid cat. For Kyo, he knew she couldn't understand. She couldn't possibly know how much he wanted to be accepted and how it was the rat's fault that he was not. But she never stayed angry at anyone, blamed no one but herself. Sometimes Kyo wondered if Tohru's mother's death had been someone's fault, would she forgive them?  
  
"Isn't that Haru coming this way?" Shigure murmured breaking through the boys' thoughts. Yuki glanced up and saw that, indeed, Hatsuharu was coming, or rather, storming behind Tohru, passing her and then roughly grabbing her by the arm and dragging her the rest of the way. Seconds later, there was a crash and all three Sohma's rushed out to find Hatsuharu breathing heavily in the doorway, the remains of the door scattered in pieces around the floor. Tohru was trying to wriggle her arm free of Haru's grasp, tears of pain streaming down her confused face. Had she done something wrong? Kyo was just about to shout at him for hurting Tohru but Yuki restrained him. It wasn't good to challenge Haru when he went black.  
  
"That bastard better not still be following me." He said menacingly, unaware of the four people staring at him. Soon after he had left the main house he noticed the black shadow following him. At first he had been nervous but soon grew furious. Why was he being followed?  
  
"Following you? Oy, girly boy," Kyo said, addressing Yuki. "Looks like Haru found a new boyfriend! Not too heart broken are ya?" Yuki ignored him and spoke calmly to Haru.  
  
"Haru, let Miss Honda go and then tell us who's following." He trailed off and Haru, in his black mode threw Tohru violently away from him with impatience. Kyo made to catch her.  
  
"Kyo! Stop!" Called out Yuki and he attempted to pull Kyo away from Tohru. But he was too late. They collided and Kyo transformed into a cat.  
  
"Baka neko!" Hissed Yuki angrily and he actually kicked Kyo. Everyone stared at Yuki in amazement. It wasn't like him to attack when Kyo was transformed. It was more like Kyo to do that, actually! Kyo screeched and arched his back as he caught his breath.  
  
"Kuso nezumi! What was that for?!?!" But again, Yuki wasn't listening. He was staring straight ahead into the woods outside. Haru, who at Yuki's odd behavior had calmed down, followed his gaze as did everyone else to see a dark-haired boy dressed in entirely in black staring right back at them. It occurred to them all, except Tohru, who was still confused at the moment, that he had seen Kyo transform!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erik who had had to chase Hatsuharu the rest of the way to Shigure's house gaped open mouthed at what he had just witnessed. It had been a thrilling chase but he had no idea what it would lead to! A great many thoughts whirled through his head. First, that there were others although he couldn't recall a cat. And secondly, he had to move cautiously. Suppose Kray had found them first? He approached carefully, keeping his knife at his side and he analyzed them all. There were five in all, four men and one young woman. One man was young but not a child. The other's were about his own age. He noticed the irregular color of the younger boys' hair. His blood started to rush. What a discovery! One had transformed but that immediately concluded that the girl he had collided with was not a zodiac, but then, these strangers could be different.  
  
"Gentlemen, and lady," He said smoothly, waving the knife casually. It was no use hiding it, they'd probably already seen it. "I mean you no harm whatsoever and by no means do I wish to exploit your little secret. I just wish to ask you a few questions."  
  
"And we have some questions for you, as well." A steady voice came from behind him and he felt a small pistol at the back of his neck. But he just laughed.  
  
"I'll have to congratulate you. That's probably the first time anyone's ever caught me off guard. But you really can't blame me, after such a discovery I'm overwhelmed!"  
  
"Drop your weapon." Was the only answer Hatori gave him. Erik shrugged retaining his calm.  
  
"I'll only drop it if you promise to let me speak. I know I may seem a bit of a threat to you but I assure you I'm not. I can perfectly understand you not wanting your secret known to anybody but I'm not 'anybody'. I have some things you may be interested to hear." He waited as Hatori considered it for a moment. "Very well," he answered.  
  
"Thank you," murmured Erik, relaxing. "I appreciate the risk your taking and I won't give you any regrets." He paused and eyed Momiji standing off to the side.  
  
"Here, let the little snitch play with it. Bet he'll like it." He said snidely, tossing it in the direction of Momiji. They all went into the house with Shigure commenting on Hatori's heroism and moaning about his broken house. They all sat around a table, Hatori never taking his eyes of the stranger, the gun still in his hand. Tohru was now quite afraid. It had just been a regular day and then Hatsuharu had grabbed her arm roughly, Kyo had transformed and he'd been seen, and now Hatori was pointing a gun at this newcomer. She'd never imagined that Hatori could use a gun or even have one and it frightened her. The stranger didn't help matters. He was dressed completely in black from his hair to his boots. He wasn't bad looking and could have been considered a twin to Akito or Yuki except for his terrifying eyes. They were an unusual black and gold and they seemed to have a shiny film over them. He reminded her of a spider or something similar.  
  
"Now then, to properly introduce myself," Erik began. "My name is Erik Autumn and the reason I'm here is that I'm looking for someone and it is essential that I find him. I've been following this young man," he motioned towards Hatsuharu. "because a companion of mine made the mistake in supposing that he was the one I sought. She believed this because she didn't transform when she bumped into him. For she and I are part of nature's zodiac."  
  
Everyone was silent. No one had expected this; another zodiac member! Hatori reproached him doubtfully.  
  
"I don't know how you know anything about it but do you honestly expect us to believe that there are others?"  
  
"I didn't expect you to believe because I myself believed that the Chinese zodiac was only a myth until today. So I suppose the only way to show you is by proof. Unfortunately, I myself, am not feeling stressed and I don't suppose you have a girl unaffected by the curse?" He said focusing on Tohru. He frowned at seeing her shrink back and the obvious disapproval of the two boys sitting on either side of her.  
  
"Oh! Forgive me! What was I thinking?" He rolled his eyes and added sarcastically. "I wouldn't dream of putting that poor girl through such torture!" He leaned forward a bit. "I don't suppose you'd mind fetching me a two large pitchers of water as an alternative?"  
  
"She doesn't have to get anything for you!" Yelled Kyo, although he was as curious as everyone as to why he needed water. Tohru stumbled as she got up and shakily did as he requested. She put the pitchers on the table and Yuki passed it down to him. He stood up and glanced down sullenly at the pitcher he held in his hand.  
  
"You put ice in it? Do you want my brain to freeze?" At seeing her wide eyed face he waved it away. "Never mind, I never specified." He then lifted the pitcher to his mouth and proceeded to drain it's contents without stopping. While they watched in puzzlement, he dropped the empty pitcher and passed it down to Tohru, picking up the second. She unconsciously grabbed the empty one and ran to fill it. Just as everyone wondered if he'd burst.he did. In a puff of smoke he disappeared and as the smoke cleared they saw his clothes crumpled on the ground but there was no trace of him. They all stared at the heap of clothes not certain of what to expect.  
  
Tohru, meanwhile, had returned and upon seeing something crawling past her promptly dropped the full pitcher and screamed. Everyone turned just in time to see a scorpion creep into the kitchen. Hatori got up and was about to follow it when they heard a sound and smoke from the kitchen. Erik peeped out his head and grinned knowingly.  
  
"Did you think I'd run away?" Without waiting for an answer, he nodded toward the floor. "May I have my clothes please?" And he held out his hand for them keeping the rest of him out of sight. Tohru, her nerves still jangled, rushed to grab them and hastily threw them the result being them missing his hand completely and landing on the kitchen floor with a squish. Squish? Then it came to her that she had dropped the pitcher of water on the floor. His clothes must have gotten wet. She tried to apologize but he shook his head speaking in a tone that suggested he was trying his best not to scream. It was high and impatient.  
  
"No! No! Don't apologize, I like them wet!" His hand grasped them and he disappeared a moment but they could hear him muttering about sitting in the rain and now this. He walked out again, buttoning his shirt. Tohru flushed in embarrassment. He was soaked. He looked at her a moment with his teeth clenched and tried to smile.  
  
"You know, I know someone just like you." He said, thinking of when Arianna had dropped her soda on their kitchen floor and when reaching for a towel out of the laundry basket grabbed one of his white shirts. Needless to say, it was soon turned to a rag that they now used to clean the furniture. He noticed Hatori still holding the gun.  
  
"You're still pointing that at me? Why?"  
  
"What you've shown us is extraordinary but I don't remember a scorpion being part of the Chinese zodiac." Hatori replied, putting the gun in his pocket.  
  
"Let me think, did I say I was from the Chinese zodiac?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. Shigure shifted from where he sat. He wasn't sure about all this. He'd have to let Akito know, naturally, but he wasn't sure that he'd readily put his trust in Erik. The simple presence of him was unnerving and he noticed that everyone was looking uncomfortable. Perhaps Satan has come for their cursed souls, he thought idly to himself. Erik resumed his seat when he had dried a little and continued.  
  
"I said that I was of Nature's zodiac, such as Leo, Aries, Scorpio." He pointed to himself . "While your spirits rule the years I suppose you could say we rule the months although we don't preside over them as precisely. I suggest that we meet some other time so we can properly introduce ourselves. It's important that we get aquatinted with our somewhat distant cousins, don't you think? As for the moment, I can't linger. I must go speak to Electra at once.  
  
"Electra?" Asked Yuki. Erik nodded.  
  
"Our lay in charge, so to speak."  
  
"Your leader is a female?" Asked Shigure amusedly, matchmaking thoughts circling his head.  
  
"Yes, I know that it may seem unusual but Electra is one of those women that has determination that amuses their male predecessors. Makes them trust her like a man because it's assumed that only men have the same qualities. But women usually make up in brains what they lack in brawn. It's an interesting theory if you agree with Darwin. Man descended from apes and women were once, perhaps, lionesses. I'll have to clear that up sometime. Anyway I haven't heard your names yet, have I?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Shigure Sohma, the one that pointed the gun at you is Hatori," he started, helpfully. "The one you've been following is Hatsuharu and the two brooding youths I put up with are Yuki and Kyo. Your tattletale is Momiji, by the way why are you so quiet? And then there is the light in our dark lives, Tohru."  
  
Tohru, who had gathered her senses by now was looking at Momiji. The energetic rabbit was staring blankly at Erik, his body tense and shaking slightly. No one else seemed to notice, they were all listening to Shigure talking so freely. Did that man know when to shut up?  
  
"Tohru's our housekeeper and friendly spot of sunshine! We trust her with our secret and you can trust her too. We'll have to tell Akito, our head of the family, about all this and he'll probably wish to speak with your leader or one of you, whichever is convenient!"  
  
"Very well, let me just get my book." Erik reached into his pocket and produced a black purse. Kyo rolled his eyes exasperatedly.  
  
"God, I'm surrounded by fags and idiots!" Erik quickly looked up and growled lowly at him, which spooked him a little. It wouldn't have if his eyes were normal! Erik bit back his sharp return and forced a laugh.  
  
"You know, it's funny. That isn't the first time someone's said that to me without any reason at all. I don't mind being mistaken for one but I hate when it's used so aggressively. Some people are born that way, they can't help it if they're idiots." He murmured venomously, glaring at Kyo. The cat became angry very quickly, he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot!" He yelled, standing up.  
  
"You shouldn't argue with fools, they might be doing the same thing." Erik said quietly.  
  
"You are calling me an idiot!" Kyo snapped angrily.  
  
"Certainly not, am I arguing? I can however say there is reason to believe that you are brash and impolite and you should apologize for raising your voice in the presence of a lady." Erik said, enjoying his anger.  
  
"Kyo, sit down." This came from Hatori. Kyo looked around and realized that it did seem as if he was the one acting unreasonable. He sat down muttering curses quietly under his breath.  
  
"That's not the first time I've been called that either, not very original are we?" Erik whispered loud enough for Kyo to hear. He must have heard his curses but his eyes were focused on his purse.  
  
"Didn't deny that you're a fag, though." Kyo said tauntingly. Yuki glanced at him. Stupid cat, he thought, always saying stupid things. But Erik didn't even lift his eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to. My good reason isn't one I'm proud of. You see, I'm a bit homophobic. I don't really dislike them, it's none of my business. I'd be fine with it but I get irritated when homosexual males act like females."  
  
Tohru thought of Ritsu. He dressed like a girl because he was insecure but would that cause a problem? She broke out of her thoughts as she heard a jingle of coins. Erik muttered something as he started to pick up the coins he'd dropped. Tohru noticed that a photograph had fallen out of the purse and she bent to pick it up. She glanced at it but then stopped and stared at it. In the picture was a girl she'd seen before. She was sitting on the stairs of a porch, smiling.  
  
The picture was snatched from her hands and she looked up to see Erik glaring at her as he put it back in his purse.  
  
"Thank you for retrieving this for me." He said icily. He had taken out a black book and scribbled a number on the page ripping it out and handing it to Hatori. "Call this number and you can speak to whatever zodiac you want." Shigure sighed.  
  
"Wonderful! For a moment, I was thinking you'd swap numbers with Tohru!" He laughed as Hatori wrote his own number in the book. Erik got up and turned to leave. Just as he was passing by where a door had been, he called back.  
  
"I look forward to hearing from you!"  
  
Everyone sat dumb around the room, not knowing what to say until the obvious question was brought up.  
  
"What should we do." This was asked by Momiji, who had broken out of his silence.  
  
"I don't know. Akito must be told, of course." Hatori said.  
  
"I wonder if his heart can take it." Yuki said to himself.  
  
"What? The shock of there being more of us?" asked Hatsuharu.  
  
"No, the joy of knowing he'll have more." Yuki had meant to say 'playthings' but he trailed off, shuddering slightly at the thought of his own meetings with the head of the Sohmas. Shigure was once again, the only one in the best of spirits.  
  
"What's wrong with all of you? I think this has been a great discovery! We have a chance of meeting more like us and it may be a great opportunity. Who knows what we might learn. Besides, he's only about Yuki and Kyo's age, what danger is he?"  
  
"Didn't you see the knife?" Kyo said impatiently, it was then they noticed it was missing.  
  
"Well, a lot of people carry protection with them." Shigure offered helpfully. Then, causing yet another great surprise, Tohru said quietly:  
  
"I don't like him and I don't think we should trust him either." 


	6. Meeting with Electra

It was early in the morning, the thick curtains preventing the offending sunlight into the hotel room inhabited by four girls. Two of them were asleep although they all had stayed awake late into the night with much on their minds. The Aries had nestled against the Aquarius. The lion, who was an early riser, was on the prowl and the bull with tears filling her chocolate brown eyes, hadn't slept all night. Despite her usual alertness, the Leo was unaware that she was not the only one awake.  
  
Selena Summer leaned close to the mirror to make certain she had applied a reasonable amount of make-up. She was quite satisfied with her appearance as she stepped back to admire herself in the bathroom mirror. She wore a black top and pants that flared out at the bottom, her wrists and earlobes were accented with gold hoop jewelry. Yes, she was perfect. To Selena, makeup and fashion was an art. Don't be mistaken, she wasn't obsessed with how she looked, she just knew how to look good. There were so many girls that seemed to have no taste at all, the ones who applied horrible shades and amounts of lipstick and mascara or fried their natural skin in tanning booths or streaked and dyed their lovely colored hair. Of course there were some who were real and independent here and there who just wanted to look different. It was a pity they didn't know how.  
  
There were individuals for example, who created the punk style and made it look good. Now everyone copied the look making it completely undesirable. It was amusing for Selena to see these so-called individuals unaware of the fact that they were becoming replicas of their worst enemy; preps. The same for Goth's but she had met one girl who knew how to tastefully dress to kill, so to speak. There were so many labels nowadays but they were all the same. At the moment, Selena dressed sophisticatedly for two reasons. Last night, Arianna had told them all of the incident with the white-haired boy. It had surprised them all very much and they were immediately faced with a decision. Who would tell Electra? Selena had volunteered and it was advisable to dress neatly when meeting the head of the family. The second reason was that she had recently discovered something. She had a feeling that Electra was jealous of her. It was silly really, Electra and Selena could have been accepted as twins except for a few things. Electra had long violet red hair and stormy violet eyes. Selena had crimson curled red hair that crowned her head like a mane and fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes were catlike green and she had the better taste.  
  
Selena had a feeling that Electra would become one of those wretched women who did anything to retain their beauty. Anything. Sort of like the queen in Snow White. It was ridiculous to think that a young and gorgeous woman like Electra would obsess about her looks so much and find threat in someone just a few year younger than her. And it was simple to solve. The problem was that Selena dressed better, not meaning that Electra had no taste but rather no sense of color scheme. Electra would always wear dark purple, dark green, or bright red long dresses. If she would stop lowering the necklines and wear a new color like white or at least trim her dresses with gold, silver, or sequins, she wouldn't have anything to brood about. But this never seemed to occur to Electra. Perhaps she preferred to brood? Selena sometimes played a dangerous game teasing Electra about it but it was fair. Electra teased and toyed with people all the time and Selena wasn't a fool not to notice.  
  
As she exited the bathroom and reached down to grab her purse from the floor, she heard a sniff and looked up to see that it had come from the girl she shared a bed with. Selena sauntered over to Arianna's side of the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey chica, why are you crying?" She asked softly. Arianna lifted her head from the pillow a moment.  
  
"I'm not crying." She said defensively but Selena shook her head.  
  
"Sweetheart, you're a good actress but don't ever lie about crying, it never works. You get red in the face and look like the devil when you cry, remember? Never fails in giving you away." She smiled and poked her cousin's hip through the blanket. "How about telling auntie Selena what's wrong, hmm?"  
  
Arianna propped herself up on one elbow and rubbed her eyes. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed nervously. She couldn't pretend everything was alright but she couldn't tell Selena what was wrong either. She didn't even know, herself. She remembered staying up and obsessively worrying about what Erik thought of her. He must have thought her a complete idiot but why did she care so much. In the back of her mind she had a vague idea what was troubling her but she couldn't be sure. She had never been in love before.  
  
Is this what it was like? It wasn't how she'd really imagined it or was it? She'd always like to read romantic stories and had watched all the classic movies. She listened to every song about love (then again what song wasn't about love nowadays?). And in her head she had always pictured a fairytale romance of her own. That someday in the midst of all the teasing and taunting she endured some one would offer his hand to her and tell her he'd take care of her. She didn't need a knight in shining armor, he'd be unlike anyone else. For a while she had been unsure of what exactly he'd look like or act like or even if she'd ever find anyone like that. She knew it wasn't wise to go on following dreams but her expectations weren't that high. Just someone who'd be sympathetic and understanding, were those qualities very rare?  
  
And then, she had gone for a walk on quite a normal day. The sun was shining but it wasn't very hot and crystal dew drops glittered on the grass and plants. She was about to go home when she passed a house. It was a rather lonely looking house, she had thought. It was dark and gloomy in the front and seem quite vacant of life. But out of the corner of her eye she had seen a blossom of red. A rose! Arianna loved roses, they were so beautiful with vibrant colors. She also liked carnations but roses were special. This particular rose she saw was unlike any she'd ever grown and quite unaware of what she was doing she walked toward the side of the house and from there was astounded to see that in the back of this same wretched house was a utopia of flowers! It was as if she'd wandered into some enchanted garden! She walked on and so focused on the roses was she that she never even noticed the two people sitting on the porch.  
And then, just as she was about to touch one of the rose's velvet petals, a rich and resonant voice rang out, startling her. And that's when she saw him for the first time! Like the flowers, he was different from anyone she'd ever seen. While most boys dressed baggily he was tastefully dressed from head to foot in black. His skin was shockingly white and contrasted greatly with his attire. She had to admit, that when she first saw him, she was terrified but she couldn't stop thinking of him ever since. He had been very mean to her at first and it hurt her so much. She didn't want anyone to hate her, him especially, for some reason. Now she felt hot and flustered whenever he looked at her and wanted to see him as much as possible. Every time she met him, the reasons for most of the family hating him became foggier. True, he was the Scorpio, the sign identified with mystery and death but he was also the most fascinating person she had ever met. He knew so much about science and math, her two worst subjects but he also shared an interest in literature and art. And she couldn't help admiring the fact that he didn't care what other people thought and wasn't the least bit ashamed of his spirit. Why couldn't he see how much she wanted to be friends with him. Oh, they got along alright but he always was so cold to her!  
  
Whenever she spoke to him it felt like she was talking to her superior and she was just a silly child. And maybe that was true but she just wished that he could show some small amount of warmth towards her or trust her and talk to her. Maybe she was being selfish in hoping that he would know how she felt. Maybe she was too hopeful in wishing he'd feel the same way. But feel what? Did she like him or was she just denying that she didn't care about him because she knew such a pairing would be frowned upon? It was all so frustrating! But that was also true. Everyone disapproved of the Scorpio and nothing could happen between them. Besides why would he even want anything to do with a lazy and stupid Taurus. How could she be so cheerful and carefree and then feel crushed and weak. No, she couldn't tell Selena all that but maybe she should talk to someone.  
  
"Sometimes I feel so stupid." She mumbled under her breath. Selena put a reassuring arm around her and actually laughed a little.  
  
"You're not stupid. You're a pretty and smart girl and that's not even what I like so much about you. Arianna, in case you didn't get the memo, you're also caring and strong. Seriously, we're chasing after my ex- boyfriend who's got a dangerous thing for you and you don't even worry about it. You're all smiles and happiness" She made a face and Arianna smiled a little.  
  
"Does it ever bother you? Kray, I mean." Selena rose her perfect eyebrows at this.  
  
"Should it? Oh, yeah, I liked him and I thought we hit it off but I'm not crazy over him. I just think he's such a creep for bothering you."  
  
"What if you were crazy about him?" Arianna asked cautiously. Selena put a hand to her hip and thought a moment.  
  
"Then I'd kill you both." She said finally dripping with sarcasm. They both laughed and Selena got up. "No really, never let a boy get you down, take my word for that, I never let them. Listen, stop worrying and pretty yourself up, it's a lovely day out!"  
  
"Where are you off too?" The bull asked pulling the covers off her.  
  
"Electra." Selena replied simply showing her teeth. "Wish me luck!" She called out, marching out the door.  
  
"Good luck." She breathed, as she started to brush out and braid her hair.like a scorpion's tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Electra lounged in one of the expensive chairs she had especially for her. Only the best for Electra. She puffed on her cigarette holder and surveyed her surroundings with her stormy eyes. Everything from the velvet curtains to the marble floors were expensive but necessary. It was the only way she could live; richly. She'd always been a spoiled girl and why shouldn't she be? After all she was the leader of Nature's Zodiac, the bearer of the heart of the curse. And yet, despite her weaknesses she was perfect, she was Mother Nature, she was God, and she loved it.  
  
"And they all are my children." She murmured satisfactorily. She rose and slithered over to her dressing table and opened one of the drawers pulling out a framed picture of a handsome young man smiling and full of life. She turned it over and smashed it down on the dresser breaking the glass.  
  
Victor. ruined  
  
She grasped another of twins smiling together and smashed it as well, tearing the picture in half laughing all the time.  
  
Romulus and Remus.separated  
  
She kept on smashing photographs but stopped as she grabbed a gold and ruby frame. It was empty but would soon hold one who'd evaded her too long.  
  
Erik  
  
The Scorpio! The secretive and recluse little devil! By far he'd be her best conquest and she looked forward to snaring him in her web. She had such pleasant dreams of that image. Erik struggling in a web with those eyes glazed over not knowing the danger he was in until it was too late and the black widow would strike! She shuddered with delight at the thought and at the memory of him as a silly child stepping timidly toward her and then running away in fear. Since then she never saw him at all no matter what efforts she took. Perhaps he was still afraid of her but why? She had invited him to all her events despite the protests of her foolish aunts and uncles but he hadn't come. She had tried summoning him but he had been ill every time. She had someone see if that was true but she didn't catch him in his lie. Her informant would return convinced that Erik was ill to the point of death! Cunning little sneak, he was!  
  
There were still other members of the zodiac unaffected by her, males as well. But he would be most challenging! However, she couldn't spin his web as of yet. Firstly, if she got her greatest prize, the others wouldn't be fun anymore. Secondly, she was still unsure of how to destroy him properly. If she made him believe she loved him she couldn't go too deep. He was still a year or two underage and that could cause trouble. She couldn't consume him with guilt like Victor, the scorpion had no morals anyway! She couldn't blackmail him, she could never find him and he'd probably get out of that. She could turn a family member or friend against him but everyone despised him. There was Victor, they seemed close but that plan wasn't quite thought out. She could hurt someone he loved but did he give a damn about anyone? Unless she wrecked those stupid flowers. Yes, he would be difficult. She placed the frame, undamaged back into the drawer.  
  
Electra heard a rapid knock on her door and she frowned. Who could that be that interrupted her gloating and planning? She glided across the floor, stopping at the large mirror she brought everywhere with her to check how she looked. Ravishing as usual, she concluded as she admired her ruby lips and long violet red hair cascading past her shoulders which were draped with a long black dress.  
  
"Come in.' She purred and turned to warmly greet her visitor. But her fake smile turned to a frown as she saw who it was. "What do you wish Selena?" She stared at her in shock at her audacity for wearing the same color as she did. Selena always looked so smart in her outfits. Selena smiled coyly.  
  
"I wish an audience with our kind and beautiful leader for I have a matter to discuss with her that may be of some interest or importance."  
  
Electra cringed. Did that tramp have any flaws? Her diction was as perfect as her clothes and her voice as lovely as her face. Electra was now unsure if she wanted to destroy the Scorpio as much as the Leo. She dully motioned for her to take a seat in a shabbier chair and listened to all she had to say. What an odd occurrence! The Scorpio could be lying but then again it was the Taurus who had bumped into this stranger and she wouldn't lie. Electra doubted if she could! If what she was hearing was true.but what if it was Kray he'd found? Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. Selena, who had kept her poker face was surprised to find her cell phone ringing. What a time for someone to call! As Electra sneered at her she meekly answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"My sweet Selena, how are you nowadays?" A deep voice asked pleasantly. Electra watched in puzzlement as Selena made a face and looked as if she'd be sick. Forgetting Electra was even there Selena hissed into the receiver.  
  
"How.the hell.did you get.my number?"  
  
"Really now, does it matter? I was hoping you'd like getting a call from me." Erik said teasingly. Selena shuddered and yelled into the phone hoping to make his ears bleed.  
  
"Damn it! Don't you ever call me again, you sick psycho scorpion!" At this Electra's head shot up and she leaned forward in interest.  
  
"Before you rudely hang up on me I want you to do me a favor. I've discovered further developments that might be of crucial importance."  
  
"Speak English!" Selena snapped. The voice sighed impatiently and went on hotly.  
  
"Go gather everyone together witch, or it'll be your head that rolls! I'm sorry I'm getting mixed up! It's drowning and burning for witches isn't it? Just do as I say, I have something to tell you all that's extremely important!"  
  
"Fine!" Answered Selena and she violently stuffed her cell in her purse. She looked up at Electra.  
  
"Well? What was that all about?" Electra asked snapping her fingers. Selena smiled and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Erik told me to tell the head bitch to do as he says and call a meeting because he wants to tell everyone how god damn smart he is!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arianna was sitting on the bed eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and thinking about what Selena had said. Never let a boy get you down. Yes, she wouldn't let Erik worry her and she wouldn't worry about him. He was just a boy, a wonderful and amazingly sexy boy, but still just a boy. She would just be herself and not think about him. She could be happy without him. She could resist the urge to kiss him. The phone rang, loudly. She hastily jumped up and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" She gasped, hoping she caught it in time. It was Selena  
  
"Arianna! We got the conference room in the lobby booked get everyone down there now!"  
  
"Wait! What's going on?" Arianna sputtered, Selena sounded upset.  
  
"Can you believe it? That thing, that scorpion called my cell in the middle of my meeting with Electra ordering me to get everyone saying he found something important or something. Like he can tell me what to do! How the hell did he get my number anyway?"  
  
"Um, I have no idea." The Taurus answered trying not to choke on her sandwich. That was a lie, Erik had asked her for everyone's phone numbers when they came here. "Uh, I'll go get every one, bye!" She slammed down the phone and shook her sleeping sister.  
  
"Hey!" She screamed swatting at Arianna blindly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Electra. Meeting. Now!" Was all she had to say. Immediately the sleeping Aquarius was wide awake and jumping out of bed causing Allie(formerly Alexandra) to fall out of bed. The twelve year old rubbed her head.  
  
"What was that for?" She murmured.  
  
"No time to explain!" was all they said as they both threw clothes at her. "Get dressed!" They had to hurry, if they were late they'd be looked for by the Sagittarius and they didn't want that. Arianna rushed to the connecting door and loudly knocked waking her cousin Victor. Then she ran down the hall waking up everyone else. Soon everyone was gathered in the conference room waiting for Erik. 


	7. Portariat painting and tension

Authors note: I would just like to take this time to say thanks to my editor and supporter evilducktape. Thanks for encouraging me!  
  
The procession of characters scrambled down the stairs with Arianna in the lead, her sister, Katherine, the Aquarius not far behind her dragging Allie by the hand. Directly behind the three ladies came Victor feeling quite anxious. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the girls skid to a stop and bumped into the little Aries. He murmured an apology in return for her sharp stare and jutting of lip and looked up to see what had caused the sudden pause in their course to the conference room.  
  
Arianna was sitting on the floor lifting her large brown eyes to the two towering figures in front of her. The door to the conference was open with two men standing on either side of it. To the left stood the placid Pisces staring out into space taking no notice of them. Victor had always thought the Pisces, Tidus by name, a rather odd boy. What he had also thought was strange was that he had expected and maybe hoped that Tidus and Erik would become friends. There wasn't much of an age difference; Erik was sixteen and Tidus was eighteen. In fact, they seemed to have a lot in common and if you saw them you could almost mistake them for brothers. Both were tall and pale with black hair, Tidus' streaked with silver. They did have their differences, while Erik seemed to follow a rule that he should always where black Tidus preferred to wear blue, silver, and green. The colors of the sea and his peculiar eyes. They were quite fascinating eyes of bluish green with silver fish swimming around in opposite directions.  
  
At the moment he was dressed in a dark blue sweater and gray pants, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back against the door dreaming up some new idea. The Pisces was always a dreamer very much unlike the Scorpio's focused determination. While Tidus contented to think of things, Erik got them done. Maybe it seems that because of these differences they'd be sure to annoy each other but Victor felt their bond to be art. Tidus was a great artist, no one could dispute that and even Erik had expressed some interest in a few of his cousin's paintings. He, too, liked to sketch from time to time and Victor had seen that he was far from an amateur artist. For some reason or other, they rarely spoke to each other which was really a pity. Victor couldn't understand it. It couldn't have been that Tidus was prejudiced against the Scorpio, no, the Pisces was above most of the wicked emotions of man. And Erik had never expressed a dislike for him either. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was puzzling but perhaps it was just that Erik liked to be alone, however Victor had always felt that it was healthy to have friends. Why couldn't Erik see that?  
  
The man to the right was one Victor had known quite well. Looking into the black face of his old friend made him feel lonely for the times they had together before. No, he wouldn't think of that but it was hard not to. Darius and Victor had been the closest of friends growing up. Darius was particularly devoted to Victor because he had been literally the 'black sheep' of the family. Darius' mother had married a black man. Darius was the only African American in their family and was at first an outcast. But since Victor had befriended him everyone seemed to except him. They both shared a passion for justice although Darius was more interested in punishing the evil rather than forgiving like Victor. But then Victor committed an injustice and Darius wanted nothing to do with him. It increased Victor's feeling of guilt to know that he wasn't the only one to change after that. No one ever heard Darius laugh now. Most of the time he kept silent and stern. The very model of a holy and law abiding man showing no emotion.  
  
Victor's guilt didn't end there, it never ended. It would spread and attach to everything. He even felt that his very friendship and unhealthy obsession was all a lie. Did he really even care about the scorpion or was it that he saw his old friend in him and didn't want to lose him again. It's a horrible feeling when a friend turns a cold shoulder to you. It's like being punched in the stomach so hard that you are completely winded, unconscious of things around you, unable to speak, and feeling pain every second of it. It made the Libra sick to even think of the feeling and more so when he thought of Erik. Was it true what he thought? Did he only feel protective of him because he felt he had his friend again. Now that he thought of it, Erik had one thing that stood out most when he thought of Darius. A need to punish the wicked. It was frightening to hear Erik speak with such relish of his idea of justice.  
  
He supposed there was reason behind it. In the eyes of Darius and Erik, the wicked meant all those who had oppressed them unjustly because of their differences. How different might they both be now if they had been shown kindness earlier? It might not be too late but what hope was there? He now looked up wearily to meet the disapproving stare of Darius, his muscular jaw clenched tightly.  
  
"Do you always arrive late for meetings of importance?" He asked shortly, addressing Victor. Arianna stood up, a pout on her face as she pushed her chestnut curl out of her face.  
  
"Don't be a bully, Cousin Darius. We aren't Mercury and we got here as soon as we could. Honest." She said, holding up her right hand. Darius only grunted and motioned them to enter. Romulus, Remus, and Selena were already seated at a long table and there was someone sitting next to Electra that was familiar to all. He was a tall, thin, withered old man with wild white hair. Black eyes shone out gleefully out of his wrinkled face and his mouth was set in a Cheshire cat grin. Katherine suddenly broke into a smile.  
  
"Uncle Fredrick!" She called out in surprise and released her grip on Allie's hand so as to greet him. He smiled showing teeth sharp and yellowing. You wouldn't believe he was the family's dentist.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you Katherine. Have you been taking care of your perfect teeth?" He spoke with a German accent and a slight lisp, adding effect to his sinisterly sweet appearance. The Aquarius smiled proudly showing off her teeth. He nodded with approval.  
  
"It's good to see you've been a good girl.unlike some of you who I haven't seen in years." He said scanning the rest of them. Before anyone could ask what he was doing here, Electra motioned for them all to be seated. It was an interesting group that gathered in the conference that day to be sure. All was uncomfortably quiet until Fredrick, the dentist, broke the silence.  
  
"It seems that almost everyone is here except two. One, we're waiting for but where's Victoria?" Asked the Cancer casually.  
  
Victoria was the Virgo. She was a lovely sight to see with long white hair and delicate white skin. She always wore white and resembled a porcelain doll being so fragile. She was the picture of innocence and although she was seventeen, acted very much like a child. But she was just as rarely seen as Erik had been.  
  
"The poor dear is not feeling very well today." Answered Electra, sympathetically and then they waited. After fifteen minutes, the door opened and Erik entered.  
  
"Wonderful. Now that everyone's here." He stopped and frowned at seeing Fredrick. "Well, almost everyone really is here. I must say I'm surprised at how thoroughly you follow orders, Lion." He said dryly. Selena scowled and shaped her hands into fists on her lap. Ignoring her obvious hatred for him, as always, he went on to explain his discovery. At the end of his account, he was met with mixed reactions, particularly noticeable was Selena's laughter. It was his turn to scowl.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"You-you actually expect us to-to-to believe that the Chinese zodiac exist? Honestly, how stupid do you think we are?" She gasped out, her face turning red. No one else was sure of how to take this. It was impossible but the Scorpio wasn't a fool, contrary to popular belief.  
  
"Well, I must congratulate you on your remarkable discovery, scorpion." Electra said silkily. Selena choked back her laughter.  
  
"You don't actually believe him, do you?"  
  
"At the moment, I pass no judgement. We'll investigate it immediately. If what he says it's true than we'd be fools to ignore it." She said sweetly but she turned to face Erik with a serious expression on her face. "However, I'm giving you a chance to say you were mistaken. The Scorpio isn't the most trustworthy and I'd hate for you to disappoint me. I'm warning you now that if we find you've lied you shall be punished accordingly."  
  
Everyone was astounded by her words. Electra had never punished anyone, what would she decide upon if the need came for it? Erik didn't even flinch. He just stared defiantly at her with his black eyes.  
  
"I saw what I've seen and I won't deny it." He said. Just then his cell phone rang.  
  
"Ha! Now you know how it feels!" Said Selena smugly. He answered it and taking his notebook from his pocket, scribbled some words down. He then put it away and slid the notebook down to Electra. She picked it up and studied it and then said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Here is our course of action. Katherine, I want you to find information on a family called," she paused and checked the notebook. "Sohma. Anything at all. Selena, Remus, and Tidus will continue to search for what we originally came for. And since, I don't suppose you'd mind watching over Alexandra would you Victor?" She smiled as he shuddered under her gaze and as Allie cringed at hearing her real name. "Then there is this, a meeting with their head of the family tomorrow at their main house." She said holding up the black notebook.  
  
"Naturally, I'll accompany you." Erik volunteered but Electra shook her head.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going and neither are you." She said, her voice filled with laughter. Erik stiffened and glared at her.  
  
"Then just who do you suggest should?"  
  
Electra rose from her chair and sauntered behind Arianna's chair. Erik lost his temper and stood up.  
  
"What! You can't send a girl!" At this Selena stood up as well.  
  
"Oh, you did not just say that! You know maybe you haven't heard, but there is a such thing as women's rights and equality. Maybe someone should teach you a lesson that girls can do anything boys can."  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped angrily at her. Electra was quite enjoying the row until Tidus spoke.  
  
"Selena, I'm sure that's not what he meant. He probably was only concerned as to whether she should go alone and I don't think it's a wise idea."  
  
"Well, of course not!" Electra said, pouting her red lips. "What do you think of me, Tidus? Darius will go with her."  
  
"But she doesn't know how to act" Erik protested. "What's she going to say?"  
  
"Oh, don't. Now what do you all think of me? I regret that I don't see enough of you all but that doesn't mean that I don't know how you act around each other." Said Electra coyly. She put her arms around Arianna and smiled at everyone. "Now this girl is sweet, I know, but I also know that she can be crafty too."  
  
"Then why don't you send the Gemini if you want craftiness?" Erik interrupted. Electra's head shot up and she spat back at him.  
  
"Don't you dare interrupt me you impertinent little arachnid! She'll do as she's told and speaking of which I'm sure you're only to eager to do your part, aren't you?" She strode briskly over to him, standing so as to leave only a few inches between them and her storming purple eyes met his black and gold ones in anger. She attempted to compose herself and smiled venomously a moment before turning to the others, who were sitting at the edge of their seats.  
  
"Well, I suggest that this meeting come to a close. You'll all do as you have been instructed and Arianna," and she met the bull's gaze as well. "I think you'd better go to your room and try to look as pretty as you can and practice what you'll say for tomorrow. You'll get help if you need it." Electra turned and opened the door snapping her fingers on the way out. Only two knew what that meant and as everyone got up to leave one of them detained Arianna.  
  
"Why did you say that? Don't you think I can do anything right?" Demanded the frustrated Taurus, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Erik just stared at her without feeling. "Look," she continued. "I didn't volunteer."  
  
"I know." He answered his eyes focused on hers. Being watched under his penetrating gaze made her uncomfortable and she cast her eyes down to the red carpeted floor and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well," she took a chance and looked back at him. "What do you want?" Arianna wasn't sure but she felt certain that a look of surprise came over his face. But like all of his emotions, she only caught a glimpse of his startled expression.  
  
"I want." He drew in a short breath and sighed, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered a moment just a centimeter or two away from her cheek and Arianna felt her heart begin to race and the hairs on the back of her neck rise. But he let his hand fall to his side and said in the same almost threatening tone:  
  
"I want you to be careful, alright?" And with that he left with her following but while she went to her room to take a cold shower he went to the room where Tidus and Darius were residing. As he turned to hallway he saw Tidus slipping out of his room with a case and some brushes under his arm. He started to lightly but briskly walk down the corridor in the opposite directions but froze in disappointment as he heard Erik's silvery voice.  
  
"You weren't thinking of leaving without me were you Tidus?"  
"Not in the least." The Pisces answered back pleasantly over his shoulder. "It's just that I thought she'd wish to see you immediately." Erik simply shrugged.  
  
"Why not postpone the 'horrors' that await me?" The scorpion caught up and walked directly behind him annoying Tidus to the extreme. Erik glanced at the case and asked with the same courtesy in his words.  
  
"You're carrying an awful lot don't you think? Perhaps I should help you?"  
  
"No!" Tidus shot back firmly, regretting the force of his words. Erik just frowned and replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do forgive me! Wouldn't want to contaminate the artist's equipment."  
  
They were silent the rest of the walk to Electra's room leaving Tidus to think to himself. He didn't hate the Scorpio, he barely knew him! What he did know was that Erik was a great artist like himself. You'd think just like Victor, that this common interest would have bonded them but it was the very reason Tidus preferred not to fraternize with Erik.  
  
Tidus had always been devoted to art. It was a way to express his feelings and creative imagination. He not only painted to express himself but his ideas as well to others. The Pisces didn't think like other people, he was above the worldly needs, troubles, and so forth. All he needed was something to create and nothing else! His pictures and painting showed a peaceful world of color and you could just see the carefree nature of the artist in them. Everyone who saw Tidus' paintings were simply entranced just as they were by his unusual eyes. He was like a great being with no worries at all but then he'd met Erik and now he was upset to find that he was experiencing human irritation.  
  
He was greatly pleased to find that there was another artist in the family even if he was greatly hated. There were a few others who liked to draw. Arianna wasn't that bad and neither was Remus but he hadn't expected to find the Scorpio had talent to match his own! It wasn't that he thought himself superior but he had never seen anything like Erik's paintings and sketches. There was pure genius behind them, Tidus was sure, just like his own. He especially admired a method of shading that Erik used but he never bothered to ask how he did it because after a while he began to regret ever having seen the scorpion's paintings. He wished he'd never seen them, he wished them destroyed because to put it simply, he was greatly disturbed by them.  
  
No words could best describe the beauty of Tidus' paintings just as none could describe the darkness of Erik's. At first, Tidus had found the images of sea creatures, dragons and griffins to be hypnotizing. He, himself, was very proud of a dragon and warrior in a red background he had done. But all of Erik's paintings seemed to follow his code of dress. Everything was black. True to his spirit, all of his paintings were pictures of death stalking abroad, thieves hiding behind trees, and one particularly frightening portrait of the face of a dead man his eyes wide open. Even more disturbing was watching Erik actually creating them. Music blared loudly out of his stereo and he moved his paintbrush in a way that gave the impression that he was slashing through the canvas. He looked either mad or blind and sometimes he even used his hands to shaped his latest portrait of terror! The only painting that Tidus could look at without feeling sick was a picture of a bride. Despite the similar brush strokes, Tidus had refused to believe that Erik could imagine so lovely an image. It almost looked like you could reach out and feel the material of the white wedding gown, so detailed was it! However, Erik never failed to add something because even though the bride was beautiful it had no face and the background was gray giving it an eerie or maybe even lonely feel to it.  
  
Right now, Tidus was commissioned by Electra to paint a portrait of her. He had been looking forward to it until he discovered that Erik would be there as well. The thing was he had no purpose there! He wasn't assisting Tidus on the painting, thankfully, and he wasn't in it either but Electra insisted on his being there. Tidus wasn't one to mind if his subjects wanted to talk but she hardly ever spoke a word to him! He would just sit on a stool watching or walking around the room, once or twice commenting on how the portrait was coming along. And that was another thing that annoyed Tidus. What right had he to criticize his work! Erik was good but not better than him, at least!  
  
Tidus was grateful for one thing, though. The painting was almost finished and the hell was almost over. And who knew? Maybe he might get on better terms with Erik afterwards. That was something to look forward to. Yes, everything was going well once more. They reached Electra's room and were promptly admitted. She was already in position, sitting on a throne with red curtains hung in the background. A table with wine glasses and a fruit bowl was to one side and a globe to the other. In between sat Electra, proudly draped in a long black dress, her hair piled up and emerald jewelry dripping from her white throat and fingers. He set up his painting and laid his tool on the table. Erik took his normal seat across the room. After a few minutes, Electra spoke.  
  
"I hope you're not too disappointed with that bull going instead." She asked casually.  
  
"Not in the least." He responded, his arms crossed. Erik tilted his head to one side and inquired slowly. "However I don't believe you had time to say as to why and what I'm to do instead."  
  
"You're to stay with me." She answered simply. "I'll believe they exist but I certainly don't want to walk into any danger. You'll stay here until Arianna and Darius return with positive news."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
Tidus paused and listened. They wouldn't notice from behind the portrait. He had never heard them talk like this was there any reason to expect danger? Was Erik planning something? But Tidus cleared his mind of such thoughts and continued to paint. That was ridiculous, the scorpion wouldn't cause any trouble. Electra had turned her head to face Erik.  
  
"Then you'll be in a serious predicament. I'm already displeased with your behavior earlier so I wouldn't try anything funny."  
  
"As if I would, madam." He replied innocently, slipping off the stool and coming to examine the portrait. Electra rose her head a little.  
  
"Well, scorpion? How does it look?"  
  
Erik pulled out a spy glass and looked at it more closely neither of them seeming to care what Tidus thought. Erik placed the spy glass on the table where Tidus kept his art supplies and stepped out from behind the portrait.  
  
"It's an admirable piece of work. He does you great credit, madam." It was a good review but Tidus knew he wasn't satisfied.  
  
"I appreciate your compliment but I think you feel that something is missing. Well, you're quite right, I feel it needs one last touch. I hope you don't mind Electra, but I happen to know that Erik has a great talent for shading and I wondered if you'd mind if he." He trailed off and Electra shook her head in allowance. Erik raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but took the brush he was handed and dipped it in purple and black. Tidus respectfully stood aside not wishing to see how he'd done it. It was his secret and it would be kept that way. In a few more minutes, Erik announced that he was finished and Tidus looked it over. His attention was immediately focused on the black dress. It was beautifully shaded and Tidus felt immense pride at the rest of his hard work. The thought entered his head that they made a good team together. Imagine his surprise when Electra, having come round to see the final result started screaming in disgust.  
  
"What have you done!?!" She turned and pointed a long red fingernail at Erik. "You did this! You fiend, wicked creature! You ruined it! And you let him!" Electra addressed this last remark to Tidus and stormed out of the room in anger shouting obscenities. Tidus felt crushed. How could she not like it? It was a masterpiece. He looked at his creation again but couldn't find any flaws at first but there was a feeling that something was different. It was then he realized. The dress was different for one. The edges were sharper and the collar higher, giving her the appearance of a vampire. And on closer inspection, he saw to his horror that Electra's smile had turned sinister and her eyebrows arched more over malicious eyes. Erik had left his signature mark of terror on his creation, his child! Anger and hatred was the second and third human emotion he had felt after meeting Erik. Tidus advanced threateningly towards Erik who seemed not to have even noticed Electra's accusation or his distress.  
  
"What have you done to it?" Tidus demanded harshly.  
  
"Made it more realistic. You know you really should keep your head out of the clouds or else you'll never avoid tragedy." Tidus disliked the remark but there was something in the way Erik had said it that only caused his anger to increase. Not even in control of himself he threw a punch towards that mocking face but in a second he found himself on the floor staring at the ceiling. Erik soon blocked his view as he leaned over him.  
  
"You see? Now there's another example." Erik turned to leave but Tidus rose quickly to his feet and attacked once more. This wasn't like him at all but he was sick of the scorpion always mocking and teasing. This time he avoided get flipped by ducking out of the way and splashing paint on Erik. The Scorpio stared open mouthed at the Pisces.  
  
"God, what is wrong with you? I'm warning you if you come near me again you'll be sorry."  
  
But Tidus rushed at him again but Erik moved to the side and spun around to face him, grasping a bottle of black and red paint. Tidus froze in terror and held out his hand as Erik began to pour the bottles' contents on his left hand.  
  
"No don't, please! Please I beg of you, I can still fix it just don't ruin my work!"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of destroying another person's work." Erik said placing the bottles down. Tidus relaxed a little but stiffened as Erik added:  
  
"If the person was decent." Tidus attempted to protest but Erik wouldn't let him even start. "Oh, you think you've been polite but you not only act like everyone else by shunning me but you go a step further and attack me. What the hell do I owe you?"  
  
Tidus tried to stop him but it was too late. Erik had smeared the paint all over the painting scratching it with his nails. Tidus began to shake terribly and his breath became harsher.  
  
"I'm.I'm."He stuttered.  
  
"Sorry?" Erik volunteered, sweetly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" And Tidus rushed at him once more. Erik snatched the painting and attempted to smash it over his head but missed. Tidus put all his energy into one punch knocking the wind out of Erik and also knocking him into the scenery causing the curtain to fall. Tidus tried to jump on him but Erik twisted around and pinned Tidus to the ground proceeding to hit him continually in the face. Suddenly Erik felt arms around his neck and spun around pinning his second attacker only to find himself on top of Arianna. Tidus tried to spring up from behind but he soon felt the arms of Katherine and Victor restrain him.  
  
"What are you both trying to do, kill each other?" Asked Selena. Erik had gotten to his feet and gestured to Tidus. He's the one trying to murder me!" Selena smiled.  
  
"Alright Tidus!" And she held out her hand to pat him on the back but held it back as she met Victor's disapproving stare.  
  
"He ruined my painting!" Tidus said, trying to keep back tears.  
  
"Erik, why'd you do that?" Arianna asked softly. Erik turned to her angrily.  
  
"Oh fine! Blame it on the scorpion! He provoked me! What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Apologize." Was her only answer which met with his disapproval.  
  
"What for? He."  
  
"Both of you apologize now!" Came the surprisingly firm voice of Victor. "I'm very ashamed of both of you, fighting to death over a painting!"  
  
"But you don't understand!" Tidus began but Victor held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"Nothing is so important as to tear apart a family. Honestly I expected better of both of you. Now apologize!"  
  
They both reluctantly apologized and Victor left with Erik following him and arguing all the way to their room.  
  
"How dare you make a fool out of me Victor?" Erik hissed.  
  
"How dare I? Erik if I didn't make you both apologize than all the family would be down upon you. Damn it, I care more about your life more than your pride, even if you don't!"  
  
"The weak are finding their voices." Erik mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Erik sighed and changed the subject. "I myself am feeling quite fatigued, my head clouded with premonitions. We've a bit of a day ahead of us. We'd best get our rest. " 


	8. Getting Ready

"What am I going to wear?"  
  
It wasn't something Arianna thought about very often, it only took her ten minutes to get dressed in the morning, but today she was going to meet the head of the Sohma family! Her sister, Katherine, had done her homework on finding information. She discovered, not only that they actually existed, but that three were known in respectable professions: novelist, doctor, and fashion designer. She also found that they owned a considerable amount of property. She hadn't learned much more of importance except that there were a couple of Sohma's enrolled in a school nearby and that one even had his own fan club. Well, they'd never met a student who had one before!  
  
Useful though the facts may have been it only succeeded in increasing Arianna's uneasiness. It was an honor to be chosen for this particular mission and she wanted to help but she couldn't think of a more horrible choice than herself. Oh, sure she had a way with words but not with people she didn't know! What if she accidentally said something offensive? And of all the people to humiliate herself in front of, why did it have to be a leader of a wealthy and respectable family? Not only that but this meeting could be a crucial point in her family's life! Maybe he'd be understanding.  
  
Now she was wasting time tearing apart her suitcase looking for something to wear. Selena wasn't much help. She shot down all of Arianna's choices which was limited because she didn't wear dresses very often and hadn't taken many with her.  
  
"Why can't I just wear jeans and a nice blouse?" Arianna whined.  
  
"Arianna, are you insane?" Selena asked with real seriousness. "That would be disrespectful!"  
  
"Well, it's deceiving, too." Arianna said, smartly. "To appear so extremely unlike me." Selena just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've heard that one before. Remember you use that as an excuse to not thoroughly clean the house when company's company." She mimicked Arianna. "But if we clean they aren't really seeing how we live, it's a deception!"  
  
"Well it is!" Arianna replied back, pouting. "Anyway you're no help." Just then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Maybe that's help now." Selena shrugged and went to answer the door while Arianna, who was only wearing a white slip, hid behind a screen. Upon answering the door, Selena called out to Arianna, giving her an easy guess as to who was at the door. "Sorry, Arianna, it's just Satan at the door!" Arianna didn't catch the low response but peeking her head out from behind the screen she saw Erik enter the room like a black shadow, with Selena making faces behind him. Arianna slipped her hand out to wave to him but Selena snapped sourly at her:  
  
"Careful Arianna, dear! You can't let him see too much skin or he'll rush you." To this, Erik turned his head and said dryly:  
  
"Then it's a wonder that with the amount of flesh you reveal no one has molested you. Perhaps you're simply not attractive." He then turned back to Arianna. "I'm sorry to trouble you."  
  
"You're not the only one!" Muttered Selena, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
".but I heard that you were experiencing some difficulties and thought I could be of some use."  
  
"Yeah, leave!" Selena muttered, scornfully. Erik sighed and turned sharply on his heels to face her.  
  
"Would you please be so kind as to shut that gaping pit of hell that you call a mouth for just a moment? Or is that to difficult to do or comprehend?" Erik said sternly. He rose an eyebrow at hearing a muffled giggle behind him and turned to see Arianna holding a hand to her mouth. Selena opened her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Thanks for supporting me, Arianna!" She sniped sarcastically. Arianna tried to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry, Selena. It's just the way he said it!" She laughed again but gained her composure and with that included her worry once more. She shyly addressed Erik now.  
  
"I appreciate you wanting to help, Erik but I don't know how you'll be able to help me, unless you have something suitable to wear in that bag."  
  
"However did you guess?" Came his reply and with that he reached into the paper bag and pulled out a simple but pretty long dark green dress and a white sweater. Even Selena couldn't ignore it.  
  
"Oh, that's so cute! It would look great on you, Arianna!" She paused in her praise and slowly turned her gaze to Erik.  
  
"Incidentally, where'd you get this? It's not yours is it?" She said, smiling. But Erik wouldn't let her get the upper hand.  
  
"No, and incidentally, I hear the police wish to make an arrest and charge you with the mutilation of good humor."  
  
Selena opened her mouth to say something but could think of nothing to say. Arianna, meanwhile, was growing a bit impatient with their quarreling. She didn't want to be late, after all. She reached her hand out as far as she could but only was able to brush her fingers against the fabric of the dress. Erik, noticing her pathetic attempt carefully handed her the dress and continued to exchange words with Selena. While dressing behind the screen, it took all her will power to keep from laughing at their dry remarks. She had almost completely forgotten the pressure she was under. Almost.  
  
When she was finished, she stepped out and both Erik and Selena had to agree she looked very nice. She started to put on her socks and shoes. Selena sat behind her and brushed out her hair while Erik started to go over what she should do.  
  
".be kind and respectful. Don't speak unless spoken too, yes, that sounds about right. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes. How do I get out of it?" Arianna moaned, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Selena said, patting her cousin on the head. "Now, how does that look?" But before Arianna could look in the mirror, Erik offered his complaint.  
  
"She looks like a child."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? She's only fifteen! Well, what? Do ya think you can do better, you insignificant speck!" The lion challenged. Erik, never able to resist a challenge said he could, causing Selena to roar with laughter. In the middle of her laughter Erik 'accidentally' pushed her off the bed and took her place behind Arianna, running the brush through her curls, straitening and separating the strands. When he'd finished Arianna felt glued to the mirror. Her hair was in an exotic series of braids that made her look better than she ever thought she looked.  
  
"I always knew you were queer." Came from Selena, glowering in the corner.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Erik responded in a tone dripping with poison.  
  
"Why don't you come out of the closet, already? You carry a change purse, you dress fashionably, and wear jewelry and you keep dresses up you sleeves and know how to dress hair. You're so in denial. Admit you prefer boys to girls."  
  
"I hate men." He replied shortly.  
  
"Transvestite, then?" Selena offered.  
  
"Not possible, I'm not bitchy enough to be a woman."  
  
"Well what are you then?" She demanded getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"I'm bloody sick and tired of hearing your mouth running all the time!" He practically yelled at her but his tone soon became quieter, which sounded more frightening. "I'm also tired of people throwing insults at me. But this can be settled amicably, I think. I have something for you."  
  
He reached for something out of his bag but Arianna couldn't see what it was. The next thing she knew he rushed towards Selena and pinned her to the floor. Arianna went over to try to get him off her but it wasn't necessary. He soon got up and Arianna caught a glimpse of what he had; it was shiny and silver. As Selena rose up from the floor she saw clearly what it had been.  
  
Selena had duct tape over her mouth and wrapped completely around her head. Arianna didn't know whether to be appalled or to laugh. Selena's face was completely quickly turning red and she mumbled something incoherently through the tape.  
  
"What?" Asked Arianna, trying to make out what she was saying.  
  
"Oh, I'd guess she said something like 'I wish Tidus had killed you.' Or something like that." Erik answered her.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Erik." Arianna scolded lightly.  
  
"Neither were her comments.' Erik responded indifferently. He paused and looked himself over in the mirror. "You don't think there's something odd about me do you, my dear?"  
  
"No. I mean, you're one to stand out, certainly, but I never thought you were." she trailed off leaving it unsaid. "What I mean is I always thought you just knew how to dress nicely. But where did you learn how to braid so nicely?" And she too looked in the mirror. Was it imagination or did she see sadness flash in his eyes?  
  
"I braid rope often." He murmured, somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
'You can go out and play after you've braided the rope.'  
  
That's what they'd said but when he met the end of it all he got was the rope. Around his wrists and his neck.  
  
"Look at the time." He said, changing the subject. "You must be off and so must I."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Electra wishes to keep a protective watch over me until you come back safely." The scorpion murmured, taking his bag and making for the door. "Good luck.' He called back to her over his shoulder and left leaving Arianna to try and remove the tape from Selena's mouth. 


	9. Another Portrait and meeting with Akito

There was silence hanging in the air between Victor and Erik as they walked the familiar path to Electra's room. Their minds were both plagued with worry and doubt. Erik couldn't help hoping that all went well with Arianna. It was true that Darius would be with her but the image of Kray leering over her continuously kept popping up in his head. She shouldn't have come, none of them should have. It never was necessary for them to find him. It was peculiar. Erik didn't give a damn for him either but he wasn't really here for Kray but for something he had. A braid of Arianna's hair. It might seem ridiculous to some and Erik, too, felt that it was foolish to come all this way just for something so meaningless. But it didn't matter how many times he tried to reason with himself. He had to have it.  
  
Victor was naturally worried about Erik. He was angering too many people. Why was he so careless? It wasn't enough that his family hated him and everyone associated him with death and sin, oh no, he just had to anger his relatives in the zodiac as well! God knows what punishment Electra would see fit but, Victor had to admit, whatever it was it was probably something he deserved. Oh it was awful to think that way but although Victor cared for him like a friend and brother, he sometimes felt that he'd like to slap him once or twice. It didn't help his worries and frustrations, to Selena storming out of Electra's room, glaring daggers at Erik. Her face was red and their were bits of silver stuck to her face. He frowned at seeing Erik grinning at the sight. Victor drew in a shaky breath, his hand coming to his chest.  
  
"What have you done this time?'  
  
Erik shrugged carelessly. "Nothing." Victor suddenly felt very tired.  
  
"Erik, I can't put up with this. Do you like getting into trouble or just shortening my life line?"  
  
"For God's sake, you're not even thirty!" Came his rather loud reply. Victor was taken a back by the look in his eyes. It was fierce and accusing.  
  
"Let's just go see Electra." He said, after taking time to gather his words. He opened the door and at seeing Electra his mouth dropped open and he instinctively drew his hand over Erik's eyes. Electra wasn't wearing much more than a black silk negligee which showed every curve in her body. Victor started stammering apologies.  
  
"I'm so sorry. We should have knocked." And he edged toward the door but Electra stopped him.  
  
"No, you're right on time."  
  
"Is that the way you dress for all your appointments?" Erik asked dryly.  
  
"No." Electra said sweetly. "You're just not so important that I have to dress up for you, that's all." And she rose, giving full show of herself. It seemed that the roles had switched on Victor and Erik. Victor the older of the two was staring wide eyed and open mouthed while Erik didn't even look interested, although it was the first time he had seen a woman so scantily clad.  
  
"You may go now Victor." She said, as if he were a mere nobody. Victor did as he was told saying a quick prayer for Erik on his way out.  
  
"Scorpion, I haven't been hearing good things about you. First you ruin my portrait, attack Tidus and severely insult Selena. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Innocent." Erik responded, holding his ground. Electra smirked.  
  
"There's nothing innocent about Scorpio's. Nothing but evil and sin. I'd just love to know what's boiling in that mind of yours right now."  
  
Erik nodded. "You would if I was thinking what you want me to but I'm afraid you underestimate me."  
  
Electra snarled and lifted her hand as if to strike him but decided against it and let her hand fall to her side. Erik smiled slowly in that familiar show of patience and superiority causing Electra more anger.  
  
"Scorpions always bring out the evil in people." She muttered scornfully. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"  
  
"You didn't have anything in mind?" Asked Erik, looking thoroughly amused as he surveyed the surroundings. Electra dumbly looked about. The lights were low and grew brighter in her room where she had wine. There was the also her own appearance to consider. She wasn't intending to go to far though. Only to tease his mind that's all but the atmosphere didn't seem to affect him. As a matter of fact, it seemed like he had expected it!  
  
"Don't flatter yourself!" She snapped. She had to admit, however, that she was in an embarrassing situation. Realizing that Tidus had left his paints and brushes, an idea popped into mind.  
  
"I'll have to take time in considering a fitting and fair punishment for your insolence but until then the task at hand is to keep you out of mischief. Well, since you destroyed my painting I'll give you a chance redeem yourself by painting my portrait yourself, this time! Tidus has told me you have a fair amount of talent."  
  
"You didn't seem to like my earlier efforts." Erik stated matter of factly. "Besides, your setting was destroyed so you'll have to choose a different one."  
  
"I have just the place." She said, regaining her confidence. She led him into her room, thinking to herself how clever she was! Her first attempt had failed but he couldn't fail to ignore her now that he'd be painting her in detail and in better light! When she told him of her proposition he stared at her skeptically.  
  
"Dressed like that?"  
  
"Yes of course! It's not unusual, I just want to always remember how beautiful I am now." She replied not noticing his eyes roll. As he set up the easel and she positioned herself, Arianna and Darius were on their way to the Sohma main house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is it me or is this saying 'keep out'." Arianna questioned the towering figure beside her as she looked over the towering fortress in front of her. She watched wide eyed as the gates separated. The first thing she noticed were the long rows of houses. The second thing was the white- haired boy she had ran into in the woods. He bowed politely and Arianna tried to curtsey in return.  
  
"Greetings. I am Hatsuharu Sohma and I am to take you to see Akito at once."  
  
They followed without saying a word, Arianna's heart beating rapidly in her chest. This was it! She silently prayed that all would go well. She tried to distract herself by looking at the screen doors until they stopped in front of one. A man came out and nodded to Hatsuharu. Arianna entered the room and heard the door close behind her. Darius would be waiting outside, there was nothing to be afraid of. Meanwhile Hatori was thinking over yesterday. It had been an extremely interesting day; Hatsuharu had been in danger, they had found that there was another zodiac, and even more so, Tohru had exclaimed her immediate distrust in someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(They had all stared at Tohru who wore a worried but certain expression on her face. She had said that she not only distrusted their visitor but that she disliked him! Was such a thing possible?  
  
"Miss Honda?" Inquired Yuki, seeking a reasonable explanation for this unlikely behavior. Kyo wasn't too anxious about it. He agreed with her!  
  
"He said he was looking for someone." Gasped Tohru but it still was unclear. Upon discovering the existence of another zodiac they had all forgotten that he had mentioned it.  
  
"Why should that be any reason to distrust him, Tohru?" asked Shigure. She caught them all off guard as her lower lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Shigure, I'm so afraid! I think he's looking for Kumi Kuri!"  
  
This too, did not register in their minds immediately. Hatori and Hatsuharu didn't even know who she was talking about. Shigure explained trying to sound light hearted.  
  
"Oh, he's just Tohru's boyfriend that she met at work!"  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Yuki and Kyo in unison.  
  
"What makes you even think he knows him?" questioned Hatori quietly.  
  
"Well, he had her picture!" She rubbed her eyes and continued to explain. "Kumi Kuri showed me a picture once of a girl he likes. She's really pretty and he keeps it framed on his desk. I thought it was really sweet and I even showed him Mom's picture too. Well, he had her picture too and he looked really angry that I'd seen it."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that your friends in danger." Explained Hatsuharu but Momiji spoke out.  
  
"No, Tohru's right! I saw a picture in the purse and it was Kumi alright, but there was a black line across it.")  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had told Akito all of this but he had said nothing except that he wished to see for himself. And now a girl was going in to see him not knowing what he was like. Hatori hoped for the best.  
  
It was dark in the large room. Dark and empty.and quiet. Arianna felt a chill and looked around. Should she just wait here? Just then, a slow and icy voice called to her sweetly. The voice seemed to come out of no where since Arianna saw no one in the room but on second glance she saw someone in the shadows. As they both stepped into the light streaming through an opening in another screen door both looked at each other in confusion. Arianna was standing front of a tall boy with dark hair and eyes. He was very pale but also young and nice looking. This couldn't be him, could it? He wasn't what she had been expecting at all. To him, neither was she.  
  
"You're the head of the zodiac?" He asked distastefully. No, she wasn't what he'd expected. He wasn't even expecting her to be female. There wasn't any sign of power or confidence in her presence either. Her family must be starved of proper guidance and control. That wasn't such a bad thing actually. He was quite pleased at being the stronger of the two but something at the back of his mind told him to be wary of her and he knew why.  
  
She reminded him of Tohru.  
  
He thought he'd be sick at the very thought of that girl who had intruded in on their lives. He had trusted her and allowed her to stay with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo but he hadn't expected that she'd have such an effect on them all. She had spread her false sweetness like a deadly disease that must be stopped before it destroyed everything. He could still remember the last time he had seen her crying pitifully and begging to stay, saying words of utter sweetness and innocence. For a moment, Akito had almost felt touched by her gentility, but that was all the more proof of how dangerous she was. He had to build up a shield against her. Against her kind words and innocent eyes which only hid lies.  
  
And now, here before him was a girl reminding him of her. She had wide innocent eyes like Tohru and wore something that he thought Tohru might have worn. Luckily, there were some differences that would allow him to converse with her without wish to strangle her for her likeness to his enemy. Her hair was curled and her lips were fuller than Tohru's. And most important, she didn't have those disgusting ribbons in her hair like Tohru. He had grown a great dislike for ribbons after meeting Tohru.  
  
Arianna gaped at him a moment only too aware of how ridiculous she must seem. He thought she was their leader! Than this must be him but she didn't know he wanted to see Electra. Would he be upset? She'd better explain but it suddenly hit her that she hadn't asked Erik how she was supposed to greet him! She did a clumsy curtsey and stammered an explanation.  
  
"Um, no, I'm sorry! I'm Arianna Primavera. Uh, I was sent by my kind and generous leader, Electra, to represent her seeing as she was regretfully unable to come."  
  
Akito stared coldly down at the Arianna but quickly wore a smile on his face. So, she wasn't anyone of great importance but that was alright. He could probably learn a lot more from her and so easily too. It was all so perfectly simple. All one had to do was flatter a woman and she'd let her guard down. He held out his pale hands to the kneeling girl and bid her to rise. Then, with the greatest act of courtesy, he bowed and introduced himself.  
  
"It is with great joy that I welcome you, Miss Arianna. I am Akito Sohma, head of Sohma family and I hope to look forward to a close friendship with you."  
Akito did his best to suppress a cackle of triumph as her body relaxed and she smiled at him. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could, the screen door opened and two servants entered the room and began setting a table. She looked at him questioningly and he explained ever so sweetly.  
  
"I had hoped that we could share a meal while we discuss things." He said, leading her to the table.  
  
Although this was a sweet gesture, it only worsened the knot in Arianna's stomach. True, it was a relief that he turned out to be so nice but she could still botch the whole thing up. She had never really tasted Japanese food other than rice and wasn't too eager to try any now. She couldn't just not eat but what if she tried something she didn't like and spat it back out. She was mortified at the thought. Akito didn't fail to notice her renewed stiffness but didn't let it worry him. They sat on the pillows at opposite ends of the table. Arianna looked down at the food before her. She noticed tea. She hated tea. (Erik should have come,) she thought.  
  
"Um, I'd just like to apologize again for the confusion earlier." She blurted out. He looked up and felt a twinge of annoyance but he continued to smile.  
  
"Not at all. I'm very pleased to have met you." He paused before asking, casually. "Now, why don't you tell me something about your family." There seemed nothing wrong with that, Arianna thought. That's what she was supposed to do, wasn't it?  
  
"Well, while your family is possessed by the spirits of the Chinese zodiac mine is of Nature's zodiac. We are a peaceful people who do what we can for our Mother Earth. Supposedly, we're said to have descended from supernatural beings who controlled the seasons but for some reason were punished by being stripped of nearly all their powers and placed under the curse."  
  
"Yes, but if I may ask," Akito said slowly, secretly taking interest. "Some of your twelve are represented by symbols not animals. What do they transform to, I wonder."  
  
Arianna took a sip of tea. "Oh, well, they don't really do much but change color and float blindly on air."  
  
This answer surprised him but he did not show it. "What do you transform into, if I may ask."  
  
She blushed a bit. "I was born under the symbol of Taurus.the bull."  
  
"Must be an interesting experience for you." He said. She was very informative, this silly girl, he thought. It didn't seem like her family would be a threat. Then again, he had thought the same about Tohru Honda. He coughed.  
  
"Oh! Do you have a cold?" Arianna asked in a concerned voice. Seeing as he'd just been thinking of Tohru, his voice quite naturally snapped at her.  
  
"That's a very insolent thing to say! Being the leader of the zodiac I carry the full force of the curse and am always weak. Either you're very impolite or ignorant."  
  
She said nothing but looked at him in confusion. "Then I must be ignorant, sir. I honestly had no idea. And to think, Electra always seemed very healthy."  
  
"What?" He snapped a bit louder. Was it possible that while he suffered, their weak little leader lived without illness? He felt anger rising inside of him and did his best to restrain it from lashing out.  
  
"Our leader, Electra, always seems very lively, throwing parties, and visiting us all. Perhaps she hides it from us."  
  
Akito's hands formed into fists beneath the table. He was finding it harder to control his anger. She spoke with such warmth for her leader! When he passed away, his family would probably rejoice. But he had to be calm, he could always express his anger upon someone later. Right now he had to find out more about this family and most importantly the amount of power they held. An idea formed in his head.  
  
"Let us not think of such a depressing subject. I am most eager to meet all of your family and soon. So, I suggest we hold a gathering of some kind. Let me see now.ah, yes, I have it. Miss Arianna, was it? Please extend my invitation to all your family for a masquerade here in about a week?" He smiled as a look of excitement spread across her face.  
  
"Oh! That is a brilliant idea! Of course I'll only be too happy to tell them."  
  
"And may I also suggest," he added. "That you wear masks of the spirits you represent, full costume is not necessary."  
  
"Once again, a wonderful suggestion!" She said brightly. "I suppose that those who are possessed by symbols can get regular masks and paint their symbols on. Maybe wear their color too."  
  
"Precisely, what I had in mind." He murmured. Arianna was bubbling with happiness. She hadn't messed up and everything was going perfectly. And most importantly, Erik would be proud of her, wouldn't he? She gladly drank the poison called tea at the thought of him, a blush creeping along her cheeks. Akito didn't notice. Not many would, considering her cheeks were naturally rosy but what he had noticed was the time. He was expecting another guest soon and had forgotten all about him. Yet as if on cue, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he said with a bit of annoyance. He had too much to do today and it was making him weary. Hatori entered with Darius behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion Akito, but it seems your guest must depart early." Hatori explained.  
  
"Why? Is something the matter Darius? Oh, forgive me, Darius this is Akito Sohma, the head of the Chinese Zodiac." Darius nodded with almost military respect.  
  
"I apologize, sir, but something has occurred that requires we leave but I can not say what." He said monotonously. Arianna felt her stomach twist into knots. Her mind was immediately filled with all the things that could possibly have happened, each one more horrible than the next, causing panic to well up inside her. Was Erik alright?  
  
"Well, of course if she must leave then I shall not detain her." Akito said, with the same level of courtesy. "I just hope that whatever's happened is not so serious that you can not keep our appointment in a week. You see, I've just invited your family to a masquerade."  
  
"A masquerade?" Asked Hatori skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Hatori." Murmured Akito, with a steely undertone. "I thought it would be a nice way for the twelve members of each family to get to know one another."  
  
Darius allowed himself to smile. "I'm sure it won't interfere." He turned to leave but Arianna paused in confusion.  
  
"Twelve of each? Wait a minute! I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I didn't mention this. Our family has thirteen."  
  
"Thirteen? But there are only twelve symbols." He said a bit impatiently.  
  
"Yes, but Gemini are twins." She answered then added, "sir."  
  
"I see, well what of it? The thirteenth has always been excluded according to tradition, I imagine it is the same with your family." Akito said decidedly. He didn't like the look on her face after saying this.  
  
"Yes it would I suppose. The thing is we do not know who was born last of the twins so we do not know who the thirteenth is. Their mother took her secret to the death because she didn't want to see her children." She bit back what she was going to say but couldn't help muttering bitterly. "Of course there is a rightful member of the zodiac treated like the cursed thirteenth." She felt Darius' hand grasp her shoulder tightly.  
  
"Please excuse her, sir, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Darius said steadily.  
Akito felt disgust at her feelings yet he allowed himself to say. "I suppose we can allow an exception just this once." She looked so stupidly happy.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered as they both left. The moment the imposing gates closed behind them Darius did not hesitate to scold Arianna.  
  
"What were you thinking?" He bellowed, grasping her small wrist in his massive black hand. "You could have ruined everything and for what? A treacherous scorpion."  
  
Arianna panicked. Did he know? Mustering up all her ability to act she snapped back. "Darius! I grew up with Romulus and Remus, they're like brothers to me! I never want to see them treated like Erik has. I don't care who he is but our behavior towards him isn't right and you know it! We're family! Why don't we act like one?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had never said anything like that to anybody. Yet even though she said that to hide the fact that her main concern was Erik she realized that she had meant all she said. For the first time in her life she saw Darius look understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forget how young and naïve you are." He let go of her hand. "I can understand how you feel but you shouldn't worry. Even if we knew who was the thirteenth it doesn't matter. It's good that you feel compassion for people but you don't know Erik or what he's like." She held her breath. No one knew about her frequent visits to see her two persecuted cousins. "Don't misjudge our family, Arianna. We'll only exclude those who deserve it, not because of their birth."  
  
"But what has he done to deserve it?" Arianna asked timidly.  
  
"We'll find out when we get to the hotel." He answered. Arianna looked at him in surprise. So it did concern Erik. She felt sick.  
  
"What will happen?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Electra has called us to judge him." He murmured.  
  
"Is that serious?"  
  
"The judicial counsel hasn't been called in over 200 years." He said gravely.  
  
"That is serious." She replied numbly.  
  
"In a way, Erik's on trial." He explained.  
  
But what for, they wondered.. 


	10. The Lies and the Trial

"Wake up, damn you!" Electra snapped. "I'm sorry if painting my portrait is tedious but that's your own fault!" While Arianna and Darius had gone to see Akito, Electra had focused her attention on teasing Erik and turning him into a lovesick puppy, a slave. But not only were her attempts at seduction failing miserably, he was falling asleep.  
  
She had been so sure that painting her in detail the way she was dressed would make him squirm but half an hour after starting his eyelids had begun to droop and his head kept nodding slowly. He bolted upright at her words but he still looked tired. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and yawned.  
  
"Indeed painting is not tedious but I'm afraid I didn't sleep well last night." He murmured softly.  
  
"Have you a guilty conscience?" She suggested impatiently.  
  
"No." He said sharply but his next words melted. "Have you?"  
  
Electra was boiling with anger yet she simmered her feelings down. This, again, may be an opportunity.  
  
"Poor little dear," She said in honeyed tones. "You act as if you haven't slept in years. Perhaps you should take a little rest. After all, I wouldn't want my painting to be affected." She had gotten up and stood by his side. Her painting had already been affected. It was good but her expression looked weary and the background seemed to melt as if in a dream. She rested her hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off and moved toward the sofa but she stopped him.  
  
"Oh no, sweetheart, that couch is much too small for you. Your legs are much too long. Why don't you help yourself to my bed? I'll just have a drink and wake you up in a few minutes, okay?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
If Erik had been in control of his senses he would have run. Normally, he could get by with little sleep but it was just his luck that fatigue caught up with him now. He might have resisted her offer still but the bed looked so comfortable and her tone was making him more sleepy. He'd never admit it but he was human after all and it had been so long since he'd had a good night's rest. His arrogance convinced him that he was still in control of his senses and it was safe for him to rest. Although still hesitantly, he allowed himself to stretch onto her bed and close his eyes.  
  
Electra smirked and poured herself some wine. She sipped it slowly and watched her prey sleep peacefully. What to do now? She wondered. It didn't help that she had limitations but it made it all the more challenging. So excitingly challenging. But frustration was outweighing the fun. She pouted and thought.  
  
She could just kill him. He had nice lily white skin and it would be a pleasure to glide a knife across his throat but that would end her fun too soon. And yet it seemed it would be pointless, to make him her willing servant. Perhaps she could sway him by revealing all to him and offer a partnership in her schemes.  
  
The scorpion could be a promising ally and there surly would be deliciously evil thoughts in his head that she could use. But before she went to that she might as well have another go at her first plan. True, it wouldn't be as much fun, he wasn't as god-like and desirable as his cousin Victor once was or as Kray was right now but she might as well.  
  
She glided toward him like a snake and sat next to him on the bed. She swirled the wine in her glass with her finger and placed a drop to his lips. She whispered his name seductively. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in alarm. She hurriedly made false tears well up in her eyes and threw her glass against the wall. In fake despair, she flung herself on the bed and pretended to sob hysterically. Erik was completely caught unawares and said without sarcasm: "What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me Erik! Please forgive me, so I may end my life in peace!" She forbid herself to laugh at the comical look of confusion on his face. "Oh, darling, I've been so cruel to you, so unkind, but you're understanding, you'll understand why I was!" She looked straight into his eyes steadily while the rest of her shook. "All my life, I was taught to hate the scorpion, that he was an evil thing! For years, I was kept away from you and you meant nothing to me! But then I saw you, I saw your sweet face and everything they told me I forgot! I treated you badly because I couldn't let anyone know how I really felt about you! Erik! I love you!"  
  
She threw herself at him now and held him tightly. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and she thought to herself how wonderful it would be if it were to stop. He pulled her away and looked at her. He had a curious look on his face but she held up her façade. He knelt on the bed so he was taller than she and cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"Do you really love me?" He asked slowly.  
  
"With all my heart!" She answered with triumph. She pressed his hand over her heart for emphasis.  
  
"Then prove it." And he kissed her. She felt like leaping for joy until he pulled away from her. She grew confused at the smug look on his face. Why was he smiling like that? Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps he thought he had cowed her and it was just masculine pride behind that smirk. But she grew uneasy as he got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Erik! Where are you going?" She asked, her nervousness genuine now, as she stumbled after him.  
  
"What kind of fool do you take me for?" He hissed as he rounded on her. "You disappoint me Electra. I don't know what your up to but I thought you'd be smart enough to know that I can recognize a lie when I hear one."  
  
"Then why'd you kiss me?" She asked coyly.  
  
He shrugged. "It's not likely I'll ever get a kiss from anyone so I was just curious. But perhaps you can consider whatever mischief you had in mind as done because all your wickedness has made you age prematurely and I doubt I'll ever be able to rid that dead and rotting taste from my mouth."  
  
"Why you little." She poised her hand to strike him but he caught her hand. She smiled and pulled away.  
  
"Would you like to know what I'm up to Erik?" She asked sweetly. "Oh, don't look so surprised. Alright! I surrender." She sat back on the sofa. "I should have known you of all people wouldn't fall for my tricks but you can't blame me for trying." She laughed. "Very well, I admit it, I'm wicked to the core. I torment my subjects and love every moment of it! However, I can't do it all by my little self."  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked warily.  
  
"I'm proposing an alliance between you and I. You're strong not like those silly weaklings and I can't ignore that. Just imagine it! You and I ruling those sorry excuses for human beings and having everything we could possibly want! What do you say, my dear?"  
  
"I'd rather die." He said resolutely.  
  
"Such loyalty to the family that hates you?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"I care nothing for them but it's you I despise." He hissed poisonously.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear you say that but I think you might change your mind. Why is that, you wonder? Simply because you're very brave with words but you wouldn't really want to die would you?"  
  
He stiffened. "You can't sentence me to death for no reason."  
  
"Oh, but I have a reason," she murmured smugly. "I gave you a fair punishment for your actions earlier and you wouldn't except it. You threatened me and then.you stole my innocence away." She laughed maniacally as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  
  
"But that isn't true." He stammered nervously. "Who would believe you? There was never anything innocent about you!"  
  
She scowled angrily at him but allowed herself to forget his remark. Like a shark smelling blood, Erik had made the mistake of showing Electra that he was nervous. Now was her chance to go in for the kill. "Of course, it's not true!" She scolded. "But that doesn't matter! Even if you could prove your innocence who would believe you? You know that no one would believe you, don't you?" She rose and moved close to him. "It's your choice Erik," she poured two glasses of wine and held one out to him. "Life or death?" They stared at each other a long time before he lowered his head and numbly took the glass from her hand. She laughed happily and did a twirl before holding up her glass to him.  
  
"To our new future together." She said with a smile but he didn't look up.  
  
"Oh, come now Erik don't be so glum." She pouted and sipped her wine. "It's not as if you've really lost. You should see yourself now! You look just like when I first met you; timid and alone."  
  
Erik, already burning with shame and humiliation felt her words stab him like a red hot poker. True, no one would believe him and true he was alone. And although he'd hate to have admitted it, he was afraid of death. It wasn't surprising considering that he'd seen it so often in everything and it sickened him. Sometimes when he was alone he'd remember all the horrible things his family would say to him and he'd find himself half believing them. What if he died and only Hell awaited him? But his pride began to override his fear. Whatever she said, Erik still considered this a defeat and he could not accept that! He would not submit to her even if it meant certain death. He was used to taking risks and he reminded himself; he hadn't played a game yet that he hadn't won. He raised his glass and smiled at Electra and then.she felt the cold splash of the wine on her face.  
  
She shook in rage. "So you've changed your mind? That's too bad. It was so much easier with Victor. I'll bet he'll still be as willing to share my plans as he was my bed!"  
  
Her comment made Erik shake with equal fury. With his doom hanging over him like a black spider this was a crushing blow. Not Victor! Not his cousin who he might have called friend? Against his principles that he'd never harm a woman, he struck her. She wasn't a woman but a demon, he concluded. She started screaming and he turned to get away but she jumped on him and they engaged in a wrestling match, her to keep him there, and him to get away. He had pinned her to the floor and was about to run away but as was his misfortune Selena entered the room at that exact moment.  
  
What was she to think? She immediately pushed him away from her and taking the opportunity Electra grabbed a gun from her dresser and pointed it at him. Choking with false tears, Electra rushed to the bathroom to change leaving Selena on guard. As she fixed herself up to look reasonably sorrowful for the counsel she had ordered, she smirked with glee. She might have a chance to run her knife across his throat after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus pushed a strand of his white blond hair behind his ear as he strode down the hotel's corridor. A trial. They were going to have a trial and pass judgement against their relative. Of course, he'd never felt love for the scorpion but he still felt uneasy about possibly convicting him. What had he done this time? He paused in front of the room that he, his brother, and Darius occupied. Perhaps he could forget about calling his brother and then he'd get in trouble for being late! Then again, he'd get in trouble for not having called him and considering that the family hadn't been called to pass judgement in over two hundred years this probably wasn't a good time to cause trouble.  
  
He was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal his twin brother, Romulus. Although twins, they looked shockingly different. Remus was dressed neatly in black pants and sweater his hair cut short. His brother's hair was a bit longer and messier, and he wore a long sleeve black shirt unbuttoned at the neck, black jeans and cowboy boots. Romulus also had some silver chains and a silver sword charm earring that he always wore in his left ear. They were as different as night and day; Remus was a bright student who enjoyed reading while Romulus was a horrible student except in mathematics. But he used his math skills in card games rather than homework. They only had two things they had in common. One was a mutual hate for one another.  
  
"Nice outfit." Sneered Romulus.  
  
"You know, for one who is convinced he is not the thirteenth member, you certainly like to dress like a cursed freak." Remus responded.  
  
Romulus ignored him. "Where's Allie?"  
  
"Alexandra's with Victor, remember? You ignorant fool." His twin replied. They walked together in silence. Romulus was just about to shove his brother against the wall when Remus spoke:  
  
"I'm worried about Alexandra."  
  
Romulus stopped. Another thing the twins shared was their over protectiveness for their twelve year old sister. "What are you worried about? That she's being watched over but that loony Victor?"  
  
Remus sighed. "No."  
  
He would have continued but Romulus went on. "That she'll be a teenager soon and she'll want to wear makeup and tighter clothes?"  
  
"Yes, but I was trying to forget about that! Who knows? She might want to date morons like you and next thing you know she'll come home pregnant." He snapped. Romulus took his chance to push his brother roughly against the wall.  
  
"Now listen to me Mr. Clean!" He growled. "I might not be a goody-two-shoes like you but I'm not a player, okay? I'd never do something like that to a girl and I don't want it to happen to Allie either. You're not the only one who cares about her you know!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Remus snapped. "Do you want the whole hotel to hear you?" He pushed his brother in return and started to walk down the hallway again. Romulus followed him and he continued. "You know Romulus, if you care about her you could be a better role model!"  
  
Romulus said nothing for a while. He supposed he could but he wouldn't ever say Remus was right. "If you're such a good brother then you'd know she doesn't like being called Alexandra." He chided.  
  
Remus shook his head. "Let's not fight today, okay? I've a headache enough."  
  
"Good." Romulus said satisfactorily. "What were you worried about anyway?"  
  
"Well, since this is the first time in two hundred years that a counsel has been called it must be something serious and I'm not sure it would be good for Alexandra."  
  
Romulus frowned. "Maybe we can get her excused. She's too young anyway right?"  
  
"Who's too young?" Came a small voice behind them. They turned to see their little sister standing behind them in a black skirt and sweater, her blond hair in half a pigtail. Victor came out of his room and shut the door. He was wearing more official black robes.  
  
"Alexandra wait, I haven't finished your hair." He said almost inaudibly. She undid her pigtail.  
  
"My name is Allie." She said stubbornly. "And I don't like pigtails. You never do them right anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said smiling weakly. They all walked together into the same conference room they occupied earlier. Electra was sitting in a chair dressed in the same color as everyone else with a black veil covering her head. She was sobbing hysterically into a handkerchief and Fredrick, the Cancer, seemed to be comforting her. He was dressed like Victor, in robes, but he looked like a scarecrow in them. Victor hurriedly rushed to Electra's side.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter?" Victor asked. Electra snorted into her handkerchief making it sound like blowing her nose. He had said the exact same words as Erik! How funny, she thought. Fredrick scolded him lightly, grinning all the while.  
  
"Victor, don't you know not to question her yet? She cannot say nothing until the trial begins and everyone is here."  
  
The doors opened once more and Erik walked in with Selena and Tidus marching behind him. Then the doors closed and to Victor's horror they backed away revealing both to be holding guns pointing them at Erik! Even though it seemed obvious that the Scorpion would be the one to do something wrong it still came as a shock to everyone to see him with guns pointed at him and his hands tied behind him. They guided him to a solitary chair placed before a long table with ten chairs behind it.  
  
This was too much for Victor. "No. No, this can't be right. What has he done?"  
  
Fredrick frowned and whined in a high pitched voice. "Now what did I just tell you?"  
  
Just then the door opened once more. Selena and Tidus quickly stood behind Erik hiding their guns behind him. In entered Darius and Arianna along with her sister Katherine. Katherine walked over to Electra and handed her a slip of paper.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late but I met a boy on my way here and he gave me this to give to you." She explained. Electra took it humbly but didn't read it considering that Victor and Fredrick were looming over her.  
  
"Everybody here?" Asked Fredrick, the grin still on his face. "Very well, we begin then. Now then we need all to be jury but we the adults must choose our positions. First someone must represent Electra and the other must represent that boy over there." He explained pointing at Erik. He continued with his accent punctuating the syllables. "Darius, who do you choose?"  
  
Darius sneered at Erik. "I'll not represent that thing. I wish to represent my leader if she'll have me."  
  
Fredrick, still smiling, nodded and turned to Victor. "Well Victor? Will you represent the child?" Erik stiffened at being called a 'child'.  
  
Victor wished he could die. This was a choice of evils. Both were his family. She was the woman he loved but Erik was so kind to him. He had to help him but would Electra be upset if he went against what she said? It was so confusing. He felt dizzy and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"I-I don't know. I'm not sure I can do this at all. I want to but it wouldn't be fair.." he mumbled.  
"Not to worry, cousin." Erik spoke out, not looking at Victor. "I do not wish you to represent me."  
  
Victor walked over to him. "Thank you for understanding but you must have someone represent you. Don't worry I can do it."  
  
Erik looked at him now and Victor was surprised at the anger in his eyes. "It's not a question of whether you're capable. The simple fact is that I don't want you to represent me. I don't even want to look at you!" He hissed. "Chances aren't very likely that this will end in my favor and you'll only willingly ruin what chance I have!" He had stood up and was now yelling at him. Tidus ordered him to be quiet but he hadn't quite finished. "If I need a representative, I'll represent myself! Don't think you owe me anything because you've already shown me your kind of gratitude! You." Erik then called Victor some things that were so awful, I won't even write them down.  
  
Victor was completely crushed. Not again! Not again! He started shaking and then he started crying hysterically. It was humiliating but he couldn't help it. What had he done? How had he lost his friend again? Everyone watched in amazement especially since Erik continued to look at him coldly. Electra meanwhile was quivering with delight though no one could tell. Well done Erik! Another blow at Victor! Excellent.she thought. Such a pity Erik had to be crushed as well. She cheerfully unfolded the note in her lap but upon reading it her joy melted into anger and frustration once more.  
  
Electra,  
  
I know what really happened. If you don't tell the truth, I will.  
  
It was unsigned but Electra had a feeling she knew who it was. She cursed the writer of the note under her breath and tore the paper into tiny little pieces. What now? She thought bitterly. She couldn't just tell the whole truth. She'd just have to lighten her accusation.  
  
The trial began with Erik representing himself, and Victor, after he had calmed down, residing as judge. Katherine acted as stenographer while Arianna bit her lip nervously. Electra's charge had been that he'd attacked her and Erik strangely had looked extremely surprised when this was announced. Everyone else had been surprised as well. Everyone had been imagining the crime to be of a grotesque and horrible nature. The tension seemed to have been lifted since then because Erik didn't seem as angry as he had been before. Electra told her part of the story and Selena acted as witness that what she said was true. Erik actually admitted that it was true but that he had been provoked and showed no emotion while he said this.  
  
Arianna couldn't understand. She couldn't believe that Erik would attack anyone and even stranger was how he behaved towards Victor. She didn't have to be extremely bright to realize that more had happened then was being told. But what had really happened? More importantly, what would happen to him? She had to know what was going on. How was justice to be served when the whole truth wasn't being said? Her head shot up as her Uncle Fredrick spoke.  
  
"We need to hurry, it seems this place is booked for a china convention or something after us."  
  
"Very well," Victor said, shakily. He was dreading this. He stood up and said as loudly as he could. "We have heard the information placed before us and must now pass judgment. Normally, this might not seem a major offence but you have attacked your leader and superior and that is unacceptable, Erik."  
  
"You're one to talk of what's unacceptable." Erik said simply. Victor took a deep breath.  
  
"The punishment for such an offense could be banishment, imprisonment, or death, it is for us to decide. We have heard much of your malice, scorpion." It was the first time Victor had every addressed him so coldly. "It's your own fault if no one speaks in your defense." He started passing out paper for them to write their decisions when Arianna spoke.  
  
"Wait." They all turned to look at her. "Aren't you going to ask for anyone to say.anything?"  
  
Victor sighed. "What's the point, cousin? Who here hasn't been subject to his mischief?" No one said anything. "But I suppose if we must be official, does anyone have anything to say?"  
  
"Oh you bet I have something to say!" Broke in Selena. "I've got a lot to say against this sneaky son of a."  
  
"Please! I think you've said enough." Said Victor. "Anyone else?"  
  
"I." Arianna paused. She had no idea what to say. She got up from her chair and slowly made her way towards Erik. She was standing in front of him now.  
  
"You.I can't believe you'd do this, any of this. Why?"  
  
He didn't say anything or even look at her. She turned to look at Victor and the rest of her family. "I'm sorry, I can't pass judgment on anything because I- Perhaps it's not my place to say but I don't think the whole truth is being said." She was speaking so timidly. "Couldn't we, shouldn't we maybe have an investigation of some kind before we make our decision. Maybe have him under probation until we reschedule this."  
  
"I suppose we can vote on that." Victor said feeling a bit relieved. It was an excellent idea. Maybe he could discover why Erik hated him. "All for it raise their hands."  
  
Six people were for it; Arianna, Remus, Allie, Victor, Katherine, and Romulus. Four were against it; Tidus, Selena, Darius, and Fredrick.  
  
"Then that is settled then." Victor said and started collecting back the papers. Selena had her mouth hanging open and started sputtering in outrage.  
  
"What? But he's a criminal maniac! You can't let him go! Electra! You're leader! Can't you change the decision?"  
  
"I'm afraid she cannot, my dear," explained Fredrick ever with a grin. "The leader is the law for our family however no one can argue with the decision of the judge who can change the sentence if he wishes. That is mainly because the judge would usually be the leader but in this case she is not. She cannot change things now and will have to wait till after this trial is finished to abolish the rule but.Victor can change the decision if he so wishes."  
  
"C'mon Victor, you can't believe that your loyal leader would lie?" Entreated Selena.  
  
Victor shook his head. "I'm supposed to be neutral. Besides there are other reasons to conceal the truth beside hiding guilt. Arianna made a fine suggestion and I'm surprised no one mentioned it earlier. It would have saved us a lot of time. And I'll admit I should have been the one to suggest it because I also believe that there is more to this than meets the eye. Now then it seems we need to investigate this with what little means we have. First off, seeing as Erik must be kept under constant watch and I've failed in it who'd like to volunteer?"  
  
Erik expected silence but Darius spoke up immediately. He had a smile on his face but there was no warmth in it. "I'll gladly do so." He walked up between Victor and Erik. He smiled at Erik making him feel uneasy then turned to Victor. "Too bad you were unworthy of your powers Victor, this might have been even quicker." Victor felt like another punch had been aimed at his stomach.  
  
"Remus and Katherine," Victor choked out. "You're both level-headed, would you like to help your Uncle Fredrick with the investigation?" Katherine nodded happily and Remus agreed as well. "Then the trial will continue in a week." Everyone was about to leave, when Arianna suddenly remembered.  
  
"Wait! It can't be in a week!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Why is that?" Asked Darius, forgetting their appointment earlier.  
  
"Well, because the leader of the Sohma's, the Chinese zodiac, has invited us all to a masquerade around that time." She replied simply. Everyone lightened up with interest. Selena looked smugly at Erik.  
  
"Too bad you can't go, freak of nature." She smirked. Victor, however, rained on her parade some more.  
  
"Who says he can't go? He can as long as he's within sight of Darius."  
  
Selena gaped at him but instead of saying something she stormed out of the room. Erik stepped towards Victor.  
  
"Victor." He said and Victor felt a light of hope. Was it an apology? An explanation? He turned expectantly but Erik only asked: "While on probation, must I be bound at all times?"  
  
Victor's heart sank in disappointment. "No, of course not Erik." The scorpion waited but Victor wasn't sure why. Erik rolled his eyes.  
  
"I forget, no one will assist me will they?" he muttered. Victor suddenly realized. Erik still had his hand tied behind his back! How could he forget that? Arianna moved to help him but to Victor's astonishment Erik kicked the chair in her direction.  
  
"I don't need your help!" He spat and proceeded to release himself. He lowered his head and pulled a knife from his pocket with his teeth. It wasn't the long, jeweled dagger that Arianna and Victor knew to be in his boot but a simple one that anyone could carry. Everyone watched in amazement and curiosity as he pulled back the chair with his foot and in sitting down he moved his tied wrists under his legs so that they were in front of him. Then he cut through the ropes, the knife still in his teeth, and replaced the knife to his pocket. Arianna lingered in the hallway after everyone had gone back to their rooms.  
  
She stood there a long time dumbstruck with confusion and worry. Why was Erik behaving so strangely? Why did he even seem to be mad at her? She couldn't think of anything she had done that might upset him. Surely, he couldn't be mad at her for postponing the trial. Yet he wouldn't be mad without reason either. Her reverie was broken when she felt a tap on her head. She turned to see her Aquarius sister, Katherine, looking at her.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you!" She held up a purse. "There seems to have been a mix up with the luggage. This looks like my purse but it's empty and it looks brand new too. I was just going to see the hotel clerk about it and I wondered if you'd be a sweet big sister and do it for me since I have to see to this investigation. Please."  
  
Arianna smiled. "Sure," anything to get Erik off her mind, she thought. She took the purse and headed for the clerk's desk. In the midst of their conversation and apologies on behalf of the hotel from the clerk in charge, a woman in maid's uniform with graying hair came up to them. She explained that a co-worker of hers had bought such a purse for her niece and found out that she must have mixed them up at the hotel, Katherine's name was in there so her friend had planned to give it back that day. She offered to take Arianna to the locker room and switch the purses back.  
  
Arianna looked about with interest. She had never seen the basement of a hotel before. They went to the locker rooms and switched the purses after Arianna made sure she had Katherine's. They were just about to leave together when the maid's pager went off.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I have to leave! Can you find your way out?" She ran out without waiting for an answer. It must be something serious for her to just run off and leave her there but she was certain she could find her way back by herself. She was soon right near the stairs but she paused in front of a janitor's closet. She looked about at the pipes and machinery. It wasn't exactly a haunted castle but the atmosphere did seem a bit spooky and mysterious.  
  
She opened Katherine's purse and looked for a tissue. She knew a lot of girls, like Selena, whose purses were crowded with make up and junk. But Katherine was always organized and only had the necessities and sure enough she found a packet of tissues next to her sister's inhaler. She blew her nose and shoved it into her pocket to throw out later. She suddenly had an idea though why it came to her now she had no idea. She was thinking about the masquerade. She had never been to one and it sounded exciting. What if.what if she were to ask Erik to go with her. Oh, they'd be going together anyway but only as cousins. Maybe this masquerade might brighten his mood. How would she ask him though? She couldn't reveal what she felt when she wasn't even sure. Or worse, he might laugh at her and call her a silly girl! She had never thought of that!  
  
She snapped her sister's purse shut. She had idled down her too long and she didn't need any more worries. She had too many to deal with as it was. She would have used speed to ignore her fears. She would have marched up the stairs, knocked on Erik's door and, not caring if Darius was there, she'd confess everything she felt even if she didn't know what it added up to. At least she might have. Arianna was a fan of horror movies but she was completely unaware of a classic scenario that was going on at that very moment. She hadn't heard the closet door slowly open behind her and she didn't see the pair of gloved hands reaching out to her. If she had, maybe they wouldn't have caught her. 


	11. Secret Meetings

Arianna felt her life flash before her eyes as she plunged into darkness. She was frightfully conscious of the hands silencing her mouth and holding her arms to her waist. The same hands that were now pressing her tightly against whoever owned them. She struggled helplessly against them but they held her tightly. She tried to scream but no sound would come forth. A wave of immense panic swept over her. Why had she come down here? No one knew she was down here and when they finally did find her.  
  
"Be silent!" a voice quietly hissed at her with such force that she felt bound to listen. Perhaps he wouldn't hurt her, whoever he was, if she did as he asked. But to her great dismay she realized that she couldn't calm herself. She was still shaking and struggling. She had been worried about so many things and now this had caused her to have a panic attack. But he didn't know that! What if she made her attacker angry and he hurt her, killed her, or worse. She felt her heart sink not only at the thought of what might happen to her, but that she may never see her family or Erik again! She shook her head so that his hand was removed from her mouth. But she didn't scream. Before he replaced his hand to her mouth she was able to choke out: "I can't stop! I can't breathe."  
  
Almost immediately her shoulder met with a wall and she slipped down to the floor. He had pushed her away. Why? Before she could think up some horrible thing he might be thinking of, he spoke again.  
  
"You stupid girl!" He whispered. "Don't you know who I am?"  
  
Erik! She blinked and looked about her but she couldn't see anything. How could she not recognize his voice? She might have felt embarrassed but why should she be? He had scared her to death but she felt too exhausted to say anything. So she curled up where she lay and tried to calm herself. Although she could not see, Erik was quite accustomed to the dark and could see her perfectly. He felt not embarrassment but shame. He hadn't meant to frighten her so badly and he didn't want to frighten her anymore. But he had to, he couldn't allow himself to be weak, not like the girl still shivering before him.  
  
It was cruel but it wasn't his choice. Too much was going on that he did not understand. Why hadn't Electra accused him of taking advantage of her? She could have had him lynched easily that way. Perhaps she wished to lull him into false security. Perhaps she had something more horrible in store for him. And now because of his suspicions he had to reject Arianna completely. He couldn't let Electra discover how he felt about her! She might have already endangered herself in her suggestion of a postponement. No one else would have but she did, even after he had spoken to Victor so harshly. That was another thing he couldn't comprehend. He hadn't wanted to creep out of a closet to speak with her but with Darius planning to never let him out of his sight he couldn't just openly chat with her in the lobby of the hotel! Now he had frightened her. He wanted so much to hold her and tell her all would be right. And everything would be right, he silently promised her, but it was essential that she stayed away from him or it would ruin everything!  
  
"Isn't there anything in that head of yours? I really don't understand why you panic so much. You can hold your own against a woman and if I had been a rapist or murderer you would have transformed and gored me to death!" He scolded her.  
  
Still shaking she choked out pathetically. "You could have been Kray.then what would I do?"  
  
Erik raised an eyebrow in response. "Ah! So I see now, you're afraid of his wrath. That will never do."  
  
"Are you so surprised?" Arianna hissed back at him, starting to reveal her anger in hurried whispering. "Alright I admit it! I am scared and I never want to see him again! Maybe you'll think I'm being silly but I don't! It's not fair for you to scare me like that because to me it's not a trivial matter."  
  
Erik was surprised. He hadn't thought that she had been affected much by the incident of Easter although he knew very well she had good reason to fear him. He attempted to shrug it off. "But you know how he is. True, he promised revenge for your rejection of him but by know he's probably become entranced by some strumpet and has forgotten all about you."  
  
Arianna shook her head. "I wish I could believe that, I really do. But he's shown an interest in me since we were children. I didn't notice then. I was so naïve and still am. Despite his obvious attentions I didn't expect him to want to marry me."  
  
"I see." Erik felt his disgust for Kray deepen. He knew that Kray seemed to have a particular fondness for her but had the perverse little creature really stalked her since childhood? Had they played pretend marriage together as children? Had he held her and kissed her cheek and had she, being the innocent child she was, allow this thinking it only as a cousin's innocent affections. Had they held hands while walking together? Erik drew his hand into a fist and forced his nails to bite into his palm. After hearing this he was even more unwilling to go through with what he had to do. Perhaps he could tell her why she had to stay away from him but how could he let her know that the leader she thought was loving and protective was in a reality a heartless fiend? He couldn't destroy her perfect little life. Of course, after this she'd think he was the heartless one and maybe it might have the same effect. But what was he thinking? He didn't matter to anyone and if she ever considered him as a friend she'd easily forget all about him. Electra was the center of their lives and he was just a cursed member of the zodiac. This was as it had to be.  
  
"Erik." She murmured bringing him out of his thoughts. "Why did you bring me into the closet?"  
  
He closed his eyes and held his breath. The curtain was rising and his performance was about to begin. He tried not to think of how he might hurt her.  
  
"I-I wanted you to play a game with me." He said slowly, reaching over to the box on the shelf beside him.  
  
Arianna's forehead wrinkled in confusion. She peered through the darkness but she was still blinded. "A game?" He had dragged her into a closet to play a game? Weird. "What sort of game?" She asked nervously.  
  
"A guessing game." He explained. "I've an item and you have to guess what it is."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
He nodded even though she couldn't see. "That's all but it will be very interesting, I assure you. Now give me your hand."  
  
"I can't see you." She said.  
  
"I can see you just hold it out." She did as she was told and felt his slender hand grasp hers. She blushed and hoped he couldn't see. She had forgotten about the horrible fright he had given her earlier completely and was now focusing on this game of his. She felt her fingertips brush against something soft and warm. She drew her hand back in surprise but he held it still, guiding it across the unknown surface. Whatever it was it had a thin coat of fur.  
  
"Oh! Is it an animal?" She asked curiously.  
  
Erik choked back the feeling of self-loathing rising inside him. "In a way." He replied.  
  
"Is it a mouse?" She queried.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. There was a few minutes of silence before she said in childish frustration: "I can't figure out what it could be! What is it?"  
  
He shuddered. "Hold it for me while I turn the lights on." He gently placed it in the palm of her hand and to her surprise whatever it was clamped on her wrist tightly. She was convinced that whatever she held was an animal but it definitely was not a mouse. It oddly felt attached to her hand and a vague idea came to her mind. But that wasn't possible. The light clicked on and Arianna glanced down to see a tarantula in her hand! She froze in shock and horror as she took in it's large hairy form, the eight legs, and the glazed black eyes staring up at her. She would have dropped it but Erik kept his hold on her wrist. Her mouth opened to form a scream but he once again covered her mouth with his other hand. A spider! She was terrified of spiders even harmless little ones. Sort of ironic that she should have feelings for someone who transformed into a similar creature. He removed his hand from her mouth and took the tarantula from her.  
  
"Oh dear, it seems you don't care for my little game." He said casually. His tone unnerved her and she felt something wasn't right.  
  
"Erik! You know I'm terrified of spiders!" She exclaimed as she pressed her back against the wall.  
  
"Yes, I do." He said darkly. "That's why am sure you'll listen to what I have to say." He stepped towards her holding the spider out to her. She trembled as he leaned in close to her, the spider only inches away from her.  
  
"Now listen to me, what you did today was incredibly stupid and you had no right to interfere!" He hissed angrily at her. It was painful to look at the fear on her face but he held his ground staring deeply into her large brown eyes. "What possessed you to do that? Now, thanks to you, you've only made things worse!"  
  
"But I don't understand." She stammered. "What have I done? I couldn't believe the way you were acting and I know something's not right. What really happened Erik? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
"You can't take a hint can you, you meddlesome little nuisance! Are you really as stupid as you look? What did you think? Did you think I was nice? You really should know better, my dear. You've seen how I am toward our family. Tidus and Selena? Is my attack on Electra so surprising?"  
  
"But Victor." she protested.  
  
"Victor? He bores me as do you, always whining. It didn't matter what I'd say to him, he still would have let me off but you had the brilliant idea of an investigation. He gave me a roof over my head and freedom to do as I please but now because of you I'll be on constant watch by that morbid statue Darius!" Here he held the spider close to her face and she whimpered pathetically in terror.  
  
"Erik.please put that away. Please," she said shakily.  
  
"Only if you promise to leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of your cheerfulness and optimism! I want nothing more to do with you!"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Erik," she pleaded.  
  
"Promise, damn you! Promise you'll never speak to me again!" He demanded fiercely. She nodded as the spider got closer. He grinned wickedly and pulled away. He had put it back in it's box when the door opened. The custodian looked at them in bewilderment until a look of realization dawned upon him and he started nodding and grinning at them. Erik snapped at him but Arianna couldn't understand what he'd said. Whatever it was, it made the man very upset. His eyes bulged out of his head and his face went purple. He firmly grabbed a mop and shouted something at them that again, Arianna did not understand, and slammed the door on them.  
  
"I must be leaving," Erik said adding in a bitter voice. "Darius will be looking for me." He stared at her, leaning with her back against the wall and her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured softly. Erik blinked in surprise. What was she saying?  
  
"For what?" he snapped impatiently.  
  
She looked up at him with tears blurring her vision. "I wanted to ask you something. Now it doesn't matter." She opened the door and left, running up the stairs with her face buried in her hands. She had forgotten Katherine's purse. Erik numbly picked it up. What had she wanted to ask him? He leaned against the wall. He wouldn't know now. She must hate him now. Erik would never permit himself to cry but one solitary tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Sohma house, Akito's guest had arrived. He made a long exaggerated bow before him.  
  
"So we meet at last, Akito Sohma." He said sweetly with an insipid smile on his angelic face, framed by a chestnut braid.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Welcome Kumi Kuri. Or do you prefer Kray Winter?"  
  
Kray nodded satisfactorily. "You're well informed. My associate is a bit late so perhaps we can chat a while."  
  
"And what have we to talk about?" Akito inquired.  
  
"Well, I represent my leader Electra, of course."  
  
Akito sneered. "I've already spoken to a representative of your leader. She wouldn't be afraid of me would she?"  
  
Kray laughed wildly. "I wonder! I also wonder if perhaps you'd be interested to know that although I represent my leader, I have my own agenda." He giggled again. "Well, we can get on with that later. Until then, shall I tell you our story?"  
  
"Very well," Akito murmured indifferently. He lay down upon the floor, propping himself up on his elbow. He glanced up at Kray and frowned. His guest let out some more laughter convincing Akito that he must be an idiot, and apologetically kneeled in respect as he began his story.  
  
"Years ago, perhaps in the beginning of time, God composed the world of four spirits of water, fire, earth, and air. They were to work together to keep order here upon earth and keep the circle of life running smoothly. For a while, everything was at peace but the spirits became madly jealous of each other. Each felt that the others were considered more important and they went to war with each other. The fire scorched the earth because there was so much of it, air and water fighting together caused monstrous storms. Of course, in all of these instances people were killed and this angered God to the point where he sent an angel down to curse them all. The spirits were imprisoned in human form, stripped of their powers. Since then, the curse has remained among our line of ancestors. So ends the fantasy explanation, however, our family curiously does not have one name like yours and many times siblings will have different last names. We take the names of the seasons of the spirits, hence my name is Winter. Earth had spring, Fire had summer, Air had autumn, and Water had Winter. Now perhaps I may tell you the members of my family."  
  
Akito nodded and Kray continued.  
  
"As I have said we are divided into four families. The Primaveras, the Summers, the Autumns, and the Winters. The spring family has a fancy translation because the earth was the least guilty of the four in causing disaster. It would probably not have been cursed at all if it hadn't been for the infamous earthquake. Ah, well I suppose I'll start there. The first member of the Zodiac is the Aries, one Alexandra. She's only a child; twelve years old and dependant on her brothers. No threat there. Next we have the delightful Taurus, Arianna. She's about fifteen or sixteen and."  
  
"There's no need to explain her, I've seen her already." Akito murmured. Akito was surprised to see a change come over his guest's face. His silly grin and smug expression had transformed to one of utter shock and seriousness.  
  
"She was here?" He choked out. Akito nodded and Kray scanned the room a while, then continued with his explanation as though it hadn't interested him.  
  
"Well then, there is the Gemini: Remus and Romulus, twins. Different as night and day but best of friends until someone, namely me, informed them that one of them was the cursed thirteenth. Since then they are at each other's throats constantly but because of the 'unfortunate' death of their mother, no one knows who is the cursed one They are the brothers of Alexandra, the Aries, and the four of them make up the Primavera family although Arianna is not their sibling."  
  
"The family of Summer consists of the Cancer, Leo, and Virgo. Selena is Leo, the lion, and one of the sexiest females you shall ever set eyes on. But that's all she really is. The Virgo is the innocent Victoria. She's supposedly as close to an angel as any human shall see but because of an illness she is rarely ever seen by us."  
"Then there are the Autumns, which has the most messed up members of the family. An outcast, a ruined man, and a black man!" Kray paused to laugh a bit. "The ruined man is Victor, the Libra. Not many know this but I have heard that he and Victoria are siblings. Anyway, Victor was an fair and just man and, if I may say it, a very handsome one too. But not any more." Again he sniggered. "He was Electra's lover until he committed murder. She won't have anything to do with him and his devastation at losing her and what he did has made him age a great deal. He takes care of Erik, the Scorpio. He is the outcast of the family because his sign has long been associated with death and destruction. It's simply delicious how much they hate him! But he's no matter, you hardly see him anyway. Then there's Darius, the only black in our family. He is as judicious as Victor once was with a particular passion for vengeance. He transforms into a centaur, actually, half man, half horse."  
  
"Then there is the Winter family, which I am a part of. Aside from me, there's Katherine, the Aquarius. She's the brain in the family and the Taurus's younger sister. Then there's Tidus, the Pisces. He's an artist and pathetic dreamer. Well, there is our humble family."  
  
"And your leader?" inquired Akito.  
  
"Oh, her! Don't worry your pretty head, I'll have plenty to say about her when the time comes."  
  
At this time the door opened and the man Kray had been expecting entered. The withered old man gave a skeletal grin to them both and bowed, his black robes flowing from his thin frame.  
  
"Ah! May I introduce you to my uncle, Fredrick. The dentist of the family, he has given dentist's world-wide their reputations for sadistic cruelty!" Kray exclaimed dramatically and the old man's grin widened. It widened still at Akito's obvious display of disgust upon seeing him.  
  
"Why these morbid garments, uncle?" Kray asked in curiosity.  
  
"Ve had a trial today." He said in his thick German accent. Kray looked at him in natural surprise.  
  
"But one hasn't been called in what? 2,000, 200 years? Who against?"  
  
Fredrick made an ugly face as it scrunched up in confusion. "Vhy is it I never can remember that von's name? He had a, black hair and very thin."  
  
"Sounds like Tidus." Kray offered.(Remember, Tidus and Erik resembled each other.) His uncle nodded satisfactorily.  
  
"Ya, that sounds like it." He slowly took a seat beside Kray on the floor. "Shall ve get on to business?"  
  
"Yes, let's. I'm sure you're just dying to hear what we have to say for it will profit you I'm sure." Kray began. Akito nodded although by this time he was growing tired of listening to this person. He secretly thought of ways to kill him while listening but stopped as the conversation did, as promised, turn interesting.  
  
"As far as our leader is concerned, we are here to negotiate an alliance between you and her. Doubtless you have already heard such a proposition but that is by no means her real intention. In reality she wants an alliance not for the good of our families but for their eternal misery. Oh, you're interested now? I thought you would be but we're here to give you a better offer. You might think her offer is one of equal partnership but don't be fooled. She wants you to think that, then when the deal is done she'll seduce you. Oh, you may laugh but you must believe me! She's dangerous, much to dangerous and you'll never be able to handle her on her own. Luckily we know this and while she may think she has fooled us into believing her promises in return for our services, we wish to be rid of her. We wish to serve you."  
  
"Why me?" Akito asked warily.  
  
"Because you have more right than she has. To honestly describe her, Electra is nothing but a whore. A very good one, if you understand my meaning, and a dangerous one but still very common."  
  
The Cancer snorted at this. "Vhy is it she sleeps with every man in this family but me?"  
  
This drew a peal of laughter from Kray. "No offense but you're not very desirable, uncle. Besides why should you complain? You have the biggest collection of naughty magazines than anyone I've ever known."  
  
Wishing to hear more of their proposition, Akito attempted to get back on subject. "And exactly how do you plan to be rid of her?"  
  
"Ah! Well as to that," continued Kray. "We allow Electra to believe that you have fallen into her trap so she is not suspicious. Then since you have the Zodiac with such strong creatures, especially the dragon, we have a surprise attack. They'll be outnumbered once I've converted a few more to our cause. She'll be dethroned and killed for that is the only way to be rid of her and that humble and gentle family of mine will be at your mercy. Just think of it! You, the leader of not thirteen but twenty-six to do with as you please!"  
  
Akito was certainly thinking of it and was extremely excited at the thought of it. But he was also aware that there were two sides to an agreement. "And what is it you wish in return?" He asked smoothly.  
Kray smiled. "Yes, you are no fool, despite your age." He leaned forward with a glazed look in his eyes. "My uncle is a greasy informant, respectively, and will be loyal as long as no one pays him better."  
  
"And you?" Akito asked, leaning toward him with as much interest.  
  
"Oh, I'd just be proud to be a part of the strongest family in the Zodiac, in the world! Perhaps you may need someone to help keep this surplus to your property under control but I do not require that position, it's just a suggestion."  
  
"Yes." Akito urged him quietly, kneeling so he was at eye level to the traitor. He was beginning to forgive him of his display of idiocy earlier. He had liked his use of the word 'property'".  
  
"I want one." Kray said simply.  
  
"One what?" Akito asked through his teeth, growing a bit impatient.  
  
"One of your new subjects, for me alone. You'll still have twenty- five!" Kray insisted eagerly.  
  
"Ah! I see.you want the silly girl that was here to see me earlier." Akito said with understanding, remembering his reaction to finding out she had been there earlier.  
  
"Yes!" He replied in a hissed whisper.  
  
"Why?" Akito asked simply, raising an eyebrow with interest.  
  
Kray shrugged. "I can't really explain it. She's not as gorgeous as Selena yet I want her. Perhaps it's love, partly anyway. There's a part of me that loves and adores her but at the same time." he trailed off and a possessed look came over his eyes. "And at the same time I want to hurt her, twist her arm, make her scream and watch her blood flow from the wounds I inflict upon her!"  
  
This response surprised both Akito and Fredrick but Akito dared to tease him a bit. "I don't know.I might not want to give you her." He repressed a grin at seeing Kray's devastated face. "She might give me as much pleasure as you seem to think she'll give you." Kray stiffened and clenched his fists. After letting him suffer a bit, Akito said with poisonous sweetness: "Very well, you can have her." So satisfied with the worry on Kray's face, he couldn't help teasing him a bit more. "On one condition."  
  
Once again Kray stiffened but choked out as nicely as he could: "Whatever you wish."  
  
"I wonder if you could assist me in disposing of a little nuisance."  
  
Kray relaxed and smiled, revealing a gun from his pocket. "Of course, this minute if you wish. Whose life do you wish?"  
  
Akito returned his smile and answered firmly. "The life of Tohru Honda."  
  
"Oh, what a pity." Kray said, still smiling. "I thought she was cute."  
  
"Then it is settled." Akito said. "For you, Miss Arianna."  
  
"And for you," Kray replied. "My family, my loyalty, and the life of Tohru Honda."  
  
Kray broke into hysterically laughter and Akito joined him, both creating a chilling and malicious sound. Beside them Fredrick frowned in frustration.  
  
"Vhy is it they get all the fun?" 


	12. After school danger

"Tohru? Tohru, are you listening to me?" asked her friend Arisa, pulling her blond hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Tohru blinked and looked about in confusion. "Oh, I'm so sorry Arisa! I had no right to ignore you like that! I was just thinking..."  
  
"Something's worrying you." Said Hana, knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, you have been pretty distracted lately." Arisa mused. "You're not in any trouble are you?"  
  
"No! No, of course not!" Insisted Tohru. "I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all!"  
  
"Uh huh, really?" Probed Arisa, suspiciously. Tohru started to feel a bit nervous. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. It wasn't that anything bad had happened it was just that she was worried about her friend, Kumi. Was he in danger? She was happy that Yuki and Kyo would have a chance to meet another zodiac but why was that mysterious boy they had met looking for Kumi? She had asked him about it but his assurance that everything was all right didn't make sense. She tried to remember their conversation a day or two ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tohru was moping the floor, lost in thought. She was frightened as a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Woah! It's okay Tohru, it's just me!" Said the smiling Kumi, apologetically. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Tohru blushed nervously, her hands wringing the handle of the mop. Should she tell him? She got distracted as she noticed something around Kumi's wrist: a chestnut braid.  
  
"Kumi, why did you cut off your braid?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows and then smiled as he pulled his right hand out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh, this?" He said softly, gently touching the braided bracelet. "This isn't a lock of my hair. My girlfriend gave it to me, to show how much she loves me." Even if she doesn't realize it, he had thought to himself. "I usually clip it to my hair but today I felt like wearing it on my wrist. Which do you prefer?"  
  
"Oh, I thought it looked nice in your hair." Tohru said shyly. "But of course, you could wear it whatever way you like!" He nodded and undid the clasp, starting to adjust it to his hair.  
  
"You're really lucky." Tohru said softly. "To have someone who cares so much about you." She bit her lip. That boy had had a picture of Kumi's girlfriend. Maybe she should mention him.  
  
"Kumi, do you have any friends here?" She asked, gathering her courage.  
  
"Why do you ask?" He queried sweetly. His smile gave her encouragement and she continued.  
  
"It's just that I think I might have met someone who knows you."  
  
She remembered that he had stiffened but looked at her with interest. "Oh really? What was his name?"  
  
"Um, I can't remember." Tohru said, apologetically. "He didn't really say he knew you but he mentioned he was looking for someone and I noticed he had a picture of you." She hesitated telling him that the picture had been scratched and torn. "He was thin and had dark hair."  
  
Kumi thought a moment before responding. "That sounds like one of my cousins."  
  
Tohru's heart skipped a beat. His cousin! That meant they were related and that might mean that maybe Kumi was part of the other zodiac! She blurted out her question but regretted it instantly. She suddenly remembered that there were some members of the Sohma family that didn't know about the curse.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "You know about the zodiac?" He had felt excited. To think, all this time his link to the other zodiac was right under his nose! He pressed her and she admitted that the person she met had transformed but she neglected to tell what he turned into. When he admitted that he was part of the zodiac, he invited her out for coffee and she had told him all about the Sohmas. This was wonderful! She had thought. They had talked all about each other's families and Tohru had no idea that she had given him what he had been searching for. He regretted not having found them first but he might still have a chance!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything had seemed alright but she was still worried. He had seemed glad to know that his family was looking for him but what if he didn't know that his cousin might be after him? Perhaps he did know and didn't want to worry her.  
  
"Hey, look who's here!" Exclaimed Arisa, pointing down the hallways. Walking towards them were Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. Momiji smiled and had opened his mouth to greet them when Hana spoke, causing them to halt dead in their tracks.  
  
"A cow." She said quietly. Everyone stood frozen. "Over there." She pointed outside to where a large group of students were huddling together. Curious, they all went outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Well, would you look at that." Said Arisa, smiling. "Must be some prank or something." She was referring to the fact that in the center of the group was a cow, a bull to be more precise, lying on the ground and chewing grass slowly. Some boys started laughing and crumpling up some paper started throwing the makeshift balls at it.  
  
"Please. Don't do that." Said Tohru meekly, slowly walking towards the poor animal. To her surprise, she felt a hand grab her arm and quickly pulled her away.  
  
Some other students started laughing and joining in but everybody stopped when Yuki spoke, cause after all, he was Prince Yuki, the most popular boy in their school!  
  
"Stop it." He said, almost inaudibly. He started backing away slowly.  
  
"What's the matter, Yuki?" Asked one boy, shaping a ball of paper. "We're just having fun!"  
  
"Yes," said Hana, calmly but dangerously. "I'm sure it will be great fun once you anger that bull and it gores you to a slow and painful death with it's long, sharp horns."  
  
There was silence. Mainly this was because everyone had fled, screaming for their lives so that when the dust cleared and papers settled to the ground, only Tohru, Hana, Arisa, Kyo, Momiji, Yuki, and Haru...and the bull were left.  
  
"That's strange." Haru murmured. "It should have chased after them."  
  
"All the same I think we should back away slowly." Advised Yuki.  
  
"Maybe it's hurt." Tohru said sympathetically. She took another step towards it in concern and again she was pulled away.  
  
"Damn it! Don't you listen? It could kill you!" Kyo scolded.  
  
"But it's crying." She pointed out and indeed, the fur around the eyes was wet.  
  
"I'd better call an animal shelter, they'll know what to do." Yuki said decisively.  
  
"Well, I have to get to work." Said Arisa. "I wouldn't but my boss will fire me if I'm late again."  
  
"I too have pressing engagements to attend to." Whispered Hana.  
  
"I guess that means it's up to you guys to make sure nothing happens to Tohru." Said Aria, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Because you know," Hana whispered with the same dangerous insinuation. "That if you ever failed in your responsibility, I would have to do something very extreme."  
  
After seeing that she had succeeded in creeping everyone out except Momiji and Tohru, she gave them an insipid smile and backed away with Arisa. There seemed no need to really, because the bull obviously wasn't interested in them. The remaining group had cautiously moved a safe distance away from the beast and Yuki was just about to call an animal shelter when Hatsuharu stopped his hand.  
  
"Wait. Look." He whispered pointing to the bull. The bull had looked around and gotten up. It stopped at a bush and buried it's head in it for a moment. When it resurfaced, they could see that something was hanging from it's horns: Clothes.  
  
"Do you think..." Yuki trailed off but it wasn't necessary for him to say what he thought for they all shared this thought. A member of the other zodiac!  
  
"Why don't you go and ask it." Mumbled Kyo. Everyone turned to look at him. "What!" He spat in defense and pointed at Hatsuharu. "He's a cow too, isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know..." Started Yuki but Haru cut him off.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it." He cast a mischievous sideways glance at Tohru, then before Kyo or Yuki could stop him he embraced her and transformed. Momiji clapped his hands excitedly.  
  
"Cool! This is like 'bring your pet to school' day only more fun!"  
  
Tohru managed a smile at Momiji and turned to watch interestedly as Haru pursued the bull. As they wandered out of sight, the others decided it was safe to follow. They went as far as the wooded area on the way to Shigure's house, then stopped once more as the two cows disappeared into the woods. A few moments later Haru emerged and stood beside them.  
  
"It's okay, you can go." He said.  
  
Kyo marched forward but Haru stood in front of Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji allowing Kyo to enter the woods by himself. Tohru was just about to question Haru when they heard a sound that was familiar to them all followed by two screams; one was a girl's. Seconds later, Kyo came running out of the woods heading at full speed at Hatsuharu. Despite Haru still being in oxen form, Kyo kicked him and started screaming obscenities at him. The rest of them wondered what was wrong when they saw a girl emerge from behind the trees.  
Tohru's breath caught in her throat. She recognized the girl with the large brown eyes and chestnut curls. The girl in the photograph. She would have been happy to see Kumi's girlfriend if it hadn't been for one thing: she was holding a gun and pointing it at them!  
  
"Come here!" She demanded, her eyes bright with anger and tears. "All of you now!"  
  
Rather than cause her to do something unnecessary, they obeyed and followed her deeper into the woods. Tohru held Momiji's hand tightly. What was she going to do with them? All the while the girl had her eyes fixed on Kyo. When they finally stopped she looked at the rest of them. Her angered faced became mixed with confusion at seeing the ox and then melted into sadness at seeing Momiji and Tohru.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said shakily. "But you've seen too much." She looked helplessly at Momiji again. "Look, maybe if you promise you won't tell anyone what you saw..." She trailed off as her eyes fell upon Yuki. To all of their amazement, a look of fear filled her eyes and she tossed the gun straight at Yuki's head! Yuki ducked in time and the girl turned and fled.  
  
Tohru wasn't sure why but she found herself chasing after her. Why was she afraid of Yuki? He was so nice to everyone. Although Tohru herself wasn't a very fast runner she caught up with the girl in a few minutes. The girl had fallen down and was breathing heavily though if it were from fear or exhaustion, Tohru wasn't sure. The girl turned and backed away from Tohru.  
  
"Please, go away." She pleaded, despairingly. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" Tohru asked gently. Just then, the Sohma's emerged from the trees. Desperately, the girl grabbed a rock and held it over her head preparing to heave it at Yuki but she dropped it as he stepped into the light.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered in between breaths. "I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were someone else! Oh no! I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
Yuki blinked, completely confused at her behavior. "No."  
  
Despite the situation, Kyo didn't forget to mutter his displeasure at Yuki not getting knocked unconscious. After that an awkward silence fell upon them. What were they to say to someone who might have killed them? Just then, Haru transformed back into himself. Both Tohru and the girl covered their eyes, the former dropping Haru's clothes for him to retrieve. He let them know when he was dressed and the girl stared at them in shock.  
  
"You're from the zodiac?!?! Wow, now I really must apologize!" She held out her hand when Momiji blurted out: "Were you really going to kill us?"  
They all stiffened and she lowered her arm helplessly.  
  
"Well, I'm expected to. But I can't think of killing anyone. But at the same time we can't have our secret be known can we?" She looked at them at hopefully but her face fell as they stared at her in shock. Did the other zodiac really murder those who knew too much? And to think, Tohru had sometimes worried about her memory getting erased!  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Nope!" Offered Momiji. "We erase their memories."  
  
A smile lit up her face. "That's wonderful!" She said excitedly and stood up, taking a step towards them. They backed away and she started shaking her head.  
  
"Oh no! Please don't think of us that way! It's just that we can't do that so we have no choice. However, my family's really peaceful so we do our best to be very careful and not let anyone see us. It's been a few generations since anyone has let themselves be seen though!" She concluded, attempting a smile. They relaxed a little.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Tohru said, braving a step towards her. The girl hastily wiped her eyes.  
  
"My name is Arianna Primavera. I'm the sign of the Taurus," she shrugged. "the bull."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Said Tohru happily, not thinking of not trusting her. "I'm one too, I mean, I don't turn into one but my name's Tohru Honda and I'm so pleased to meet you!"  
  
Arianna smiled and shook hands with Tohru. "Yes! I knew I liked you for some reason! What do you turn into, Tohru?"  
  
"Me?" She blushed. "Um, I don't. I'm not part of the Chinese Zodiac."  
  
Arianna blinked in surprise. "Really? You let others know about you?" She said, addressing Haru then smiled. "You're that boy I saw! I'm afraid we started off on the wrong hoof!" She giggled. "Get it? Hooves?" When he didn't respond, she blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, that's not very funny is it? Well, I'm sorry if I frightened you before."  
  
Kyo broke into laughter. "Ha! You ran away from a girl?"  
  
Arianna frowned. "I'm going to give you reason to run if you don't explain why you were spying on me."  
  
It was Kyo's turn to blush. "Hey it wasn't my fault! Besides I didn't see you anyway." He paused and snapped back at her. "I wouldn't have if you weren't at our school! What kind of idiot are you anyway? If you're family's so careful why were you walking around like that? You must have bumped into someone!"  
  
"Kyo, don't be so mean!" Momiji scolded him. Yuki was about to reprimand him too when she started crying.  
  
"It's true! I did!" She said, burying her face in her hands. They all froze again. Had she killed someone?  
  
"Did you..." Yuki trailed off. She shook her head violently.  
  
"I don't know anyone who'd dare!" She sobbed loudly, leaning against a tree. "I don't know what I did to make him so angry with me!"  
  
"It might make you feel better to talk about it." Tohru offered gently.  
  
Arianna sniffed. "I suppose that's true, and I suppose I could trust another Taurus but you have to promise you won't tell anyone!" She paused and rubbed her eyes again. "I wouldn't talk about it but I can't tell anyone in my family. It's not safe to." She took a deep breath and continued. "You see, I really like someone and I thought he might have at least liked me a little, even as a friend but he's so different now and I don't understand it at all! He spoke to me so coldly." She shivered.  
  
Tohru smiled. "You know, my mom once told me that people often have a funny way of expressing themselves and you never really know a person until you really get to know them. They act different ways to be liked or hide what they really feel. I bet there just was some misunderstanding and he was more confused than angry."  
  
Tohru felt she understood the whole problem. Maybe Kumi had seen his cousin with Arianna's photograph and had misunderstood what it meant. No wonder he had acted upset!  
  
At the same time, Arianna started to feel better. What she said made sense. It was almost as if Tohru knew Erik existed! Arianna didn't know Erik that well and maybe there was a reason behind his behavior. Of course there was! She had felt something wasn't right before and now she was sure of it. Erik couldn't really hate her, so much was against that being true! No, he was acting that way for some other reason. Perhaps there was hope!  
  
Arianna smiled brightly at Tohru. "Thank you so much! I'm sure you must be right! I'll go talk to him right now!" She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Tohru called after her. "We just met!"  
  
"Oh! It's okay! We'll have plenty of time to talk at the masquerade!" She called back.  
  
"Masquerade? What masquerade?" Asked Haru, perplexed.  
  
"Oh? Didn't you hear? No, of course you haven't. You're gracious leader has invited my family to a masquerade at his home."  
  
"Akito invited your family to a masquerade?" Asked Yuki in disbelief.  
  
Arianna nodded. "So I'll see you all soon and we'll be able to get to know each other properly!" She waved and ran off, leaving the Sohmas and Tohru bewildered.  
  
"That's not like Akito." Thought Yuki, aloud.  
  
"Oh! But I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!" Exclaimed Tohru, positively.  
  
"I still don't get it." Kyo protested. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy!" Said Tohru cheerfully, walking with them towards Shigure's house. "That's the girl Kuri Kumi had a picture of!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember!" Chimed in Momiji.  
  
Tohru nodded. "Well, anyway, he must have found out that the boy we saw yesterday also had a picture of her and maybe he thought she didn't love him anymore. So he got mad at her and she was so upset because she didn't know why he was angry so she transformed and didn't think of getting discovered."  
  
Although Tohru explained it simply, it still left the others in circles.  
  
"So what did Yuki do to piss her off?" Asked Kyo.  
  
"Oh, well that boy who saw us yesterday sort of looks like Yuki so she must have thought it was him." Tohru explained. But why was she afraid of that other boy? Perhaps he really did want to hurt Kumi and Arianna.  
  
She explained it all so simply, unaware that she couldn't have been further from the truth. 


	13. Costumes!

"I'm not going to wear this." Stated Yuki firmly, looking disdainfully at the  
  
mask of a rat in his hand.  
  
"Oh come now!" Said Shigure, while grimacing at his own mask. "It's not so bad and at least we didn't have to be in full costume although I was looking forward to wearing a furry outfit with a tail!" He started laughing until Hatori muttered a somewhat playful threat.  
  
"That can be arranged." He glanced down at his own mask and costume which was a bit too loud and ornate for his taste. At least it was a dragon instead of a seahorse, he thought. And such a dragon was never seen in any child's story books. There was the mask with painted scales of gold and the more fantastic flowing robe of red, green, and gold silk. It was beautiful but Hatori could never imagine himself wearing it.  
  
While Yuki held out his robes of silver for further study, Kyo was snickering in the corner. Yuki turned and stared at him with poison in his eyes. "What are you laughing at, stupid cat."  
  
The deadly tone in his voice didn't stop Kyo from bursting out in laughter. "You're going to look so stupid in that!"  
  
"I think their beautiful! You're all going to look so nice!" Chimed in Tohru, the only person who could have honestly meant that. "I'm sure you're going to have a lot of fun."  
  
Kyo smiled. "Hell, for once I'm glad I'm not going!"  
  
"Who said you're not going." Hatori said holding out a white box to Kyo. Yuki and Shigure stared at him in confusion. Rather than reel back in horror Kyo was struck dumb with amazement as he opened the box to find a cat mask and matching outfit. Was this really meant for him? But he was always excluded from zodiac events like on New Year's eve, it didn't make any sense. He hadn't defeated Yuki yet so why was he being included?  
  
As if reading his mind Hatori explained, while holding a note in his hand. "Apparently the others are bringing their thirteenth member and I suppose Akito wanted things to be equal."  
  
"This doesn't sound like Akito." Whispered Yuki, half to himself. A masquerade? The thirteenth being included? What was he up to? As for Kyo, his heart sank a little. So they hadn't really wanted him to come. It was just so Akito had as many zodiac members as the other.  
  
So immersed in their own thoughts that neither Yuki or Kyo noticed someone walking up behind them until he loudly announced himself.  
  
"Hello!" Said Ayame cheerfully, startling everyone. "I see Hatori has delivered your costumes! Aren't they brilliant? They are the very definition of beauty and radiance exploding with life and personality! The man who made these must be an artistic genius sent from heaven to bring magic and fantasy to people's lives!"  
  
"Let me guess, you made them." Yuki said dully.  
  
Ayame smiled and nodded. "However did you guess, clever brother?"  
  
"By the bragging and egotistic tone in your voice it wasn't hard to guess. Even an idiot like Kyo could have guessed." Yuki replied.  
  
"Shut up, you damn rat!" Snapped back Kyo, breaking out of his pondering.  
  
"So Akito asked that you make these, Aya?" questioned Shigure, while putting his mask back in it's box.  
  
"I would never have forgiven him if he hadn't! And not only that but he was also generous enough to advise the other family to come to me for their costuming needs! Oh you should see them, Shigure, their absolutely divine! Of course they would be divine but this time I've outdone myself! I was just putting the finishing touches on an emerald green dress that will soon embrace the soft body of a lovely young lady. Just think! Perhaps my dear brother and Lucky Kyo will find romance!" He brought the two close to him and they immediately tried to worm out of his grasp. "For there are a good many females in that family," he continued. "Shigure, I'm going to be very jealous if you run off with some pretty young thing! Who knows? We may even find a nice young man for the princess!"  
  
Moving away from his brother, Yuki glowered at him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Honestly, you sound like you don't want me here!"  
  
"I don't." Said Yuki, shortly.  
  
Ayame shrugged this comment off. "Nonsense. I just came to see how marvelous everyone looked! I couldn't wait till the masquerade." He scanned the room and frowned.  
  
"Where's Princess Tohru's royal costume?" He asked, to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"Tohru's?" They all murmured in puzzlement.  
  
"Yes of course!" Protested Ayame before going into a dramatic speech. "What criminal has stolen the Princess's costume and denied her right to go to the ball and meet the man of her dreams! You must have it surly? Akito told me to make her a costume especially for her and that it was his wish that she come as his guest! I'm sure it was put into your car Hatori!" Ayame swept out of the house and came back with yet another box. Hatori hadn't been aware that there was one for Kyo until he came across it but now one for Tohru as well!  
  
"Well here it is! I can't imagine why..." Ayame paused and looked at them all. A look of realization came across his face. "I see now! This is a conspiracy and you all are in on it!" He held Tohru to him protectively. "Well, I'm not going to stand by and see such an injustice committed! Don't worry Princess I won't let their jealousy come between you and your night!"  
  
"What?" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Don't pretend to be innocent, the guilt is written on your faces!" Exclaimed Ayame. "You all were so afraid that she'd meet her prince charming that you schemed to hide her costume so she couldn't go unless you wanted her to go without them! Oh, you naughty men!"  
  
"We thought nothing of the kind." Said Hatori crisply.  
  
Ayame let go of Tohru. "Oh well, my mistake!"  
  
Kyo was trying to find words but none would come to him. Yuki volunteered some. "You're such an embarrassment to humanity! Weren't you surprised?"  
  
"Well, yes, but maybe Akito has fallen under the Princess's spell!" He said cheerfully. Now Yuki was absolutely sure that something wasn't right. Now Tohru was invited? Not that that was a bad thing but he knew Akito for what he was. He must have some mischief in his mind. Then again perhaps he thought he and Kyo wouldn't come unless Tohru came like when they skipped the New Year's Banquet. That made sense but Yuki couldn't help feeling extremely suspicious. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Tohru...But he couldn't express his worries to Tohru this time. She looked so happy. Tohru clapped her hands together like an excited child. She could go! She felt very much like Cinderella! She peeked into the box but Ayame snapped the lid down.  
  
"No, no, Princess. You should went until you make your grand debut!"  
  
But Tohru had caught a glimpse of it and she looked at Ayame in shock. "It's so beautiful, I couldn't wear it."  
  
"Nonsense! You'll look like the Princess you are!" Ayame assured her. "So tell me what the others are like! I've heard you met one!"  
  
"Didn't you meet one when they ordered the gowns?" Hatori asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did! He was a tall and muscular fellow of African descent. He gave me the colors and personality of the zodiacs but he was rather stiff. He wouldn't allow me to try short skirts or low necklines! They still look wonderful if restricted although there was one outfit..." He stopped and turned. "Oh well, I have to go."  
  
"What were you saying?" Hatori asked. Ayame winced. If only it hadn't been Hatori that had asked.  
  
"Oh, I suppose it's nothing really. It's just that he commissioned me to make twelve gorgeous costumes and one...that had to be the ugliest one I could think of. He had the nerve to ask me to clash colors, it was dreadful! Every time I tried to make it look right he threatened to take his business elsewhere. I'm ashamed to have made it." To everyone's amazement, especially Yuki's, Ayame sounded serious. Who was the costume for?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here." Darius unceremoniously dropped the white box on the floor before Erik, who was lounging on his bed immersed in a book. He turned the page and glanced up at the formidable Libra.  
  
"What's in it?" He asked, uninterestedly.  
  
Darius smirked. "You'll need a costume if you are to attend the masquerade."  
  
Erik gave a sarcastic smile and returned to his book. "That's very sweet of you but I already have mine."  
  
Darius clenched his fists at his side. "What do you mean? Did you leave this room while I was out?!" He bellowed, his deep voice filling the room.  
  
Erik nodded with a grin and closed his book. "You needn't worry though, you're watch came with me." He was referring to Tidus, who had been left by the door to make sure he didn't leave while Darius was out. He laid his head down upon the pillow and smiled with satisfaction at the memory of how he had 'convinced' Tidus to let him out. Tidus had been sketching in the hallway and he was so deep in concentration that it was only too easy for Erik to swipe it and threaten to take a lighter to it if he didn't let him out.  
  
Darius was trembling with fury. "If it were my choice, you wouldn't go at all! It's not like anyone wants you to go anyway. But since you are you'll wear what I got you!"  
  
Erik sat up and casually peeked into the box. He made a face and kicked it away. "It's a good thing I got my own. What did you do? Strip a beggar and wash it in bile?"  
  
"You're going to wear it." Darius whispered dangerously.  
  
Erik turned his head away. "You can't make me." "You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Darius said, his voice rising. "I don't have to take any sass from an unwanted, illegitimate, little demon!"  
  
Erik stiffened and rose to his knees, his eyes quickly filling with hellish anger. "What did you call me?"  
  
Darius wasn't going to let himself be frightened by Erik. He simply sneered at him. "What? Illegitimate? Yeah, you heard me! To bring an anti-Christ like you into this world your mama must have screwed around with the Devil!"  
  
Erik had no love for his mother but he didn't hate her either. He drew his lips back into a wolfish grin and hissed at Darius: "Shouldn't you be picking cotton, you colored..." He didn't get a chance to finish his cruel reply for upon hearing the first allusion to slavery, Darius had slammed his meaty fist against the side of Erik's head sending him hurtling off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
Darius was still shaking with rage as he stared hatefully down at Erik, who was holding his hand to the side of his head. Erik looked up at his cousin, the anger in his eyes replaced with childish confusion. He waited, expecting to see a look of remorse but there was none. If it had been Victor, he would have been crying his apologies but Darius just stood there, his eyes still glazed over with hate and disgust.  
  
"The next time you spit out racial slurs out of that filthy mouth of yours, I'll kill you I swear to God!" He yelled.  
  
Erik trembled and removed his hand from his head to see it streaked with blood. At the sight of that red liquid dripping from his hand he saw a memory flash before his eyes. A man staring down at him with hate, praying for his death, his misery. Hands and blood...clinging on to freedom till the last moment. The same strange emotion of terror and surprise filled him once more. He had enemies, he knew that. He had suffered their cruel words and harsh blows without a passing thought and yet with all this he could never accept that they hated him enough to wish his death. It was too much for Erik to think that someone could really hate him so much or anyone so much. He felt an unbearable pain coursing through his entire body, pain that he could not empty through tears or screams. He mustn't cry. He mustn't scream. His pride wouldn't permit it but it hurt so much! He wished with all his might that Arianna could be there with him, holding him, promising he wouldn't be hurt again...but he had shattered the fragile chance that that would ever happen.  
  
The door burst open and Tidus entered to see what was happening. He saw with horror, the figure of Darius staring down at Erik, blood dripping down the side of his head as he attempted to stand. Looking at Erik pathetically trying to act as if the blow Darius had given him was nothing, Tidus felt pity for him. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he realized that even if he hated a person, he still felt sad when they were hurt. Sometimes it was a real pain to be so nice. Erik wouldn't care if Tidus were in trouble so why should he care about his cousin?  
"What the hell happened here?" He demanded.  
  
Darius stared coldly at the Pisces. "Erik was acting full of himself. And I'm not surprised the way everyone lets him get away with things."  
  
Tidus knew he was referring to him letting Erik out and accompanying him to the lobby of the hotel. Remembering Erik threatening his sketchbook, Tidus wasn't so sorry for him but that changed as Erik, overcome with the emotions battling against each other inside him, rose to his feet and promptly fainted.  
  
"Oh my God! Darius what did you do?" Tidus said in concern. Darius rushed to Erik and tossed him back on the bed. He went into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth.  
  
"Great." Said Tidus, nodding as he took the cloth from Darius and moving towards Erik. He felt a large hand grasp his shoulder and spin him around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Darius, staring at Tidus as if he were insane. He pointed to the floor. "Make sure he didn't stain the carpet."  
  
Tidus' jaw dropped. "What the? Have you no compassion? What about Erik?" He protested.  
  
Darius shrugged. "What about him?"  
  
Tidus frowned and attempted to go over to Erik but Darius stood in front of him. Tidus was just about to object when he heard someone gasp behind him. He turned to see Victor, a shade paler than normal, staring at Erik.  
  
"W-what happened?" He choked out meekly. He timidly walked over to Erik and brushed the blood covered hair out of his face.  
  
"He did it to himself." Darius said simply while Tidus looked at him in disgust. How could he lie like that? This pillar of morals and justice. Victor swallowed with difficulty and a wild look came to his eyes.  
  
"Arianna." He murmured.  
  
"What?" Tidus and Darius both asked. Victor said nothing but left immediately. All the girls were in Electra's room looking at their costumes.  
  
"My God, this is gorgeous!" Exclaimed Selena, appreciably holding out her gold dress. "This mask sort of stifles it though. Do you think we'll have to wear them the whole time?"  
  
Arianna had to agree with Selena. Her dress was beautiful but the bull's mask didn't look right with it. They were startled by Victor bursting through the door.  
  
"Victor!" Snapped Electra. "Don't you know to knock first?"  
  
Victor said nothing but immediately grabbed Arianna's hand and started pulling her through the door. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"Victor? What is it?" She asked.  
  
Victor was only able to choke out: "Erik..."  
  
Arianna frowned. After meeting Tohru, she had tried to talk to Erik but he wouldn't speak to her! "What about him?" She asked, uninterestedly.  
  
"He needs you." He tried to explain but she interrupted him.  
  
"There must be some mistake, Erik has only shown complete contempt for me and if he should wish to speak with me he can come himself."  
  
Selena actually applauded her. "That's tellin' him!"  
  
Electra stood by, uninterested until she heard Victor inform Arianna that Erik was hurt. Was he now? "I'll go to him."  
  
Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Why should you want to help him?"  
  
"Because I am of a forgiving nature." She explained innocently. But her offer wasn't even considered as Victor rushed Arianna out of the room.  
  
Erik opened his eyes to see a blurred shadow hanging over him. As his eyes adjusted the shadow formed into Arianna. Had he mistaken Heaven's angel for the Angel of Death? But surly neither Heaven nor Hell looked like a hotel room. He blinked and attempted to rise but was forced back down to his pillow as he felt a painful throbbing filling his head.  
  
"Erik." Arianna whispered gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He was just about to answer her when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Electra. She was standing by the door, watching. No! Why did she have to be there? Erik couldn't perform, not now! But he had to! What would happen to this sweet lady if he didn't? He placed a mask of loathing over his face and pushed Arianna away from him. He got off the bed, his head still throbbing.  
  
"Erik!" Victor said sharply, hurting Erik's ears. "Why did you do that? She helped you!" "I don't need help." He murmured icily. He shuddered at seeing Arianna look up at him, looking crushed but he shrugged it off. "Now I'll have to disinfect myself." And with that he locked himself in the bathroom, relieved at seeing the disappointed look on Electra's face. Arianna was safe but perhaps he deserved that blow to his head anyway.  
  
Important! Author's Note: There are comments in this chapter that do not reflect the views of the author and I humbly apologize if anyone was offended because that was not my intention. 


	14. Discussions of Love and Marriage

Tidus shut his eyes. There he was again. Erik, on his knees before the formidable Darius, blood dripping down from the side of his head. Tidus tried to replace the image with Erik snapping at Arianna or ruining Electra's portrait, anything to get rid of this strange feeling inside him. Was it pity? No, it was something he couldn't explain but he knew the feeling well. When he couldn't find what his painting sorely needed he would develop a feeling of frustration, as if he had been stumbling around blindly with his eyes closed. Often, Tidus found that the answer was in simply laying back and opening his eyes. But what was there to see? He disliked Erik, he didn't care about Erik, but did he even know Erik? Did anyone?  
  
He sighed heavily and looked around him, at the people bustling around him, full of life and with things to do, at the coffee he hadn't even tasted yet. This wasn't right, he thought grimly, he should feel at peace in a place like this. He stared absentmindedly at a poster on the wall and sipped at his coffee, not really tasting it. Through the thick aroma of the different coffee beans and the din of people shouting their orders, Tidus heard the silver tinkling of the bell that announced a person's entrance or exit from the café. Tidus didn't look up until he felt the ever so slight quiver of someone tapping at his table. He turned up his eyes to see his white-haired Gemini cousin smiling down at him. By the neatness of his appearance, he could tell it was Remus.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely. Tidus nodded and waved a hand at the seat across from him. Remus sat down, placing his book and his coffee neatly to the side. They sat in an awkward silence. Remus was obviously aware that Tidus had something on his mind but that was usual for Tidus. What was unusual was that Remus had a confused look on his face. Tidus sat up straight and looked at Remus in a way that asked if he wanted to talk. His cousin took a coin out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a minute before speaking.  
  
"Tidus," he paused. "Tidus, do you ever consider marriage?"  
  
Tidus blinked. "Are you proposing?"  
  
Remus laughed half-heartedly in reply. "No, not quite." Again, the confused look appeared. "I've just had the strangest conversation with Electra." He murmured. Tidus was about to ask what he meant but stayed silent.  
  
"It started with a simple conversation and she seemed very melancholy. Then a light sparked in her eyes, the likes of which I couldn't begin to describe and she asked my opinion of marriage. She explained that although the majority with the curse were still young, it would be only a few years until we decided our futures. She suggested that," he took a breath. "She suggested that we keep the curse in the family."  
  
Tidus almost jumped out of his seat. "Do you mean..." he exclaimed. Remus immediately put a finger to his lips and Tidus lowered his voice. "Do you mean she wants us to marry our cousins?"  
  
Remus nodded. "She made quite a passionate speech about how it would be cruel to involve outsiders in things they'd never understand. Personally, I take that as a polite way of saying no outsiders allowed. It's not unusual for a leader to be protective of her family and family marriages have been arranged before."  
  
"Arranged?" The only word Tidus managed to choke out.  
  
"Yes," came his cousin's reply. "She was very eager to arrange them herself as long as the signs were compatible."  
  
Tidus gulped his coffee and likewise, Remus slowly sipped at his own. "But that isn't right! What about love? She can't contain love!" Tidus protested.  
  
"She could contain us." Remus pointed out.  
  
"But Electra's always been a good leader ! Where'd she get this stupid idea?" Tidus exclaimed, forgetting to lower his voice. Remus glanced around the room.  
  
"Perhaps we should converse elsewhere." He whispered and promptly picked up his coffee and his book and walked out the door. Tidus followed him and they walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench.  
  
"Why are you taking this so calmly?" Tidus exclaimed in frustration, damning Remus for his patience. Remus looked at him in surprise.  
  
"It isn't a radical idea. You know it's been done before."  
  
Tidus tried to collect himself. "Well, girls always like playing matchmaker. She probably wasn't serious and she'll most likely forget in a few years."  
  
Remus said nothing.  
  
"Won't she?" Tidus asked nervously. Upon seeing the pained smile on Remus' face, he could guess before he explained.  
  
"And yet, you still remain calm? At this outrage?" Tidus exclaimed incredulously.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. "I think it's a good idea."  
  
Tidus stared at him in shock. "Remus, are you feeling alright?"  
  
Remus cast his eyes down. "No, I'm not. I've been thinking of our so called family." He muttered bitterly. "From outward appearances, we seem perfect with all the family gatherings and games but that's all it is just a game! Most of us can't even stand each other and if we don't stop and realize it we'll crumble into nothing! It's so damn frustrating." So unused to displaying his feelings, Remus leaned back against the bench in exhaustion. He closed his eyes. "I'm just so sick and tired of fighting."  
  
Now Tidus understood. Remus was talking about his brother, Romulus.  
  
"I mean, it's not good for Alexandra to hear so much arguing.." He sighed.  
  
"Well, what do you expect? You and Romulus hate each other and even if you choose not to speak to each other, it won't be any better."  
  
"I don't hate him." Remus confessed. Tidus sprang up in surprise. He had seen the two in the worst of their arguments and it was hard to imagine that there had ever been any love between them. Remus looked at him pitifully. "He's my brother." He explained and a frown formed on his face. "Damn it! We were friends once! How could we let such a trivial matter come between us? Who cares who the cursed one is?"  
  
"Well, if it's so trivial, Why don't you both be friends again?" Tidus asked.  
  
"It's not so simple. I'm always the one to apologize for things! I know that's silly too but what if he laughed at me? What if he only thought I was sorry because I'd accepted that I was the cursed. I couldn't bear it, if only I knew what he thought." He looked up hopelessly at the sky. "It's not just us though, it's the entire family."  
  
Tidus was hesitant to agree. "Not the whole family?"  
  
"Ignorance is just as bad as excluding or harassing someone. Three perfect examples are Victor and I needn't mention the other two since one is the reason we're here and the other has been the subject of concern as of late." Kray and Erik.  
  
"That's why I think the arranged marriages would be a good thing. If we're forced to live together we all have to eventually accept that the fact that we have to get along with each other."  
  
"I hope the Leo and Scorpio aren't compatible! Selena would rather die!" He bit his lip. He shouldn't joke like that, not about Erik. It was all becoming clear to him now. He had opened his eyes. How could he not see the thick hostile cloud hanging over their family. Was everyone like Remus? Hiding what they really felt...  
  
"So...any thought about who you...wouldn't mind being married to?" Tidus queried.  
  
Remus looked up at him with interest. "A little," he admitted shyly. "I know of course who would be the most sensible choice for a wife. Katherine."  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Don't you agree? She's intelligent, efficient, hard working and she's not too bad to look at either. Yes, she'd make a good wife for anyone."  
  
"I suppose so." A thought suddenly came to Tidus. "Wait a minute! That wouldn't work. There aren't enough girls to go around and Allie's so young!"  
  
"She's only a year younger that Katherine. But you have a point, there aren't enough. However I have a notion that Electra would pair us at similar ages. So counting out the adults and Kray, there are four boys and five girls." Remus stopped and froze solid.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tidus asked in alarm.  
  
Remus bowed his head down. "I'm ashamed to admit it."  
  
"What?" Tidus asked again and was surprised to find Remus on the brink of tears.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be upset but if those are the odds Electra chooses, then the only choice my sister has is you or..."  
  
"Erik." Tidus finished for him. Tidus sympathized with Remus. Even though Remus was fair, he was very protective of his sister and it was a nightmare to think of the spirit of sex and death being bound to his sister for all eternity. But if she wasn't paired with the Scorpio then she'd be paired with him! He couldn't marry a twelve year old!  
  
"Now wait a sec," he said shakily. "If there are more girls than one will be left over. So Allie might not have to get married at all!"  
  
"I hope to God, that's so." Remus sighed and relaxed a little.  
  
"So, you were saying that you'd like to marry Katherine?" Tidus asked, although he was getting tired of talking like this.  
  
"I," Remus paused and blushed. "I didn't say that, I just said she'd make a good wife." The tenseness lifted a bit.  
  
Tidus gasped. "Remus! You cad, you like one of our cousins, don't you?" The color in Remus' cheeks turned a darker shade. "Who is it?" Tidus asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, look, I'm not in love with her or anything like that but I know here very well and she's really sweet and pretty. Of course, my first choice is Selena but someone that gorgeous is at the top of everyone's list and I wouldn't have a chance with her."  
  
"Ah! You just gave yourself away!" Tidus exclaimed triumphantly. "If it's not Selena, Katherine, and certainly not your sister...it's Arianna isn't it?" The smile a Remus' face confirmed that he'd guessed right. Tidus smiled, he should have known. Because they were children of the same season, they were naturally very close and as children they had been each other's favorite cousin. It wasn't surprising really. They had much in common. Both were shy and quiet dreamers. They lived next door to one another and shared classes at school and often at family gatherings, even when it wasn't spring, they were asked to perform together. They were a perfect pair and it wasn't surprising to Tidus to find that Remus had developed feelings for the Taurus.  
  
"Well, that's great! It's about time one of you realized that you were obviously made for each other." Tidus said, forgetting for a moment that he was opposed to this whole situation.  
  
"Yes, it would seem so.' Remus agreed. "We've always been very close and I've always been protective of her . She'd make a lovely wife. She's sweet, and caring, and optimistic. She appreciate beauty and is growing very pretty herself. I'm sure it wouldn't be so difficult to be a good husband to her and as to Electra's arrangements, after Kray, I suppose I'd be the natural choice for Arianna."  
  
"Yeah, so why don't you seem so happy about it?" Asked Tidus.  
  
"Isn't it clear to you?" Remus sighed. "I've no objections to such a match but what about her. She deserves someone who'll love her and devote himself entirely to her not someone who hopes his affection will turn into love in time. She needs someone more sure of himself."  
  
"But you never know," Tidus said encouragingly. "She might feel the same way about you and you don't even know it."  
  
"That would be more than I could hope for. What about you, the family romantic?" Remus said, smiling slightly.  
  
Tidus quickly shook his head. "Hell no! I won't be bound to anyone unless I choose to and believe me, me first choice would not be my own relative!"  
  
"Are you going to tell Electra that?" Asked Remus skeptically.  
  
"Damn straight!" He said with a confidence that he didn't really feel.  
  
Remus glanced at his wristwatch. "I think I'll head back to the hotel, coming?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay out here a while. I've a lot to think about." Tidus replied.  
  
Remus nodded and turned to go. "I wouldn't think about it too much. After all, she might decide it's not worth it." He said before leaving.  
  
"God, I hope so." Tidus watched him leave and when he had gone, he stared at the stores across the street. There was a grocery store, a book store, and an arts an crafts store...The Painted Lily...No, he shouldn't think about it, but he had to! How could he be married when he loved someone else: an outsider. He had met her at The Painted Lily, an arts and craft store where she worked and he quickly fell under her charming spell. So like a magical fairy was she with her pixie haircut, short stature, melodious laugh and charming smile.  
  
Over and over he was lured back into that shop not just for his passion for art but also his passion for her. He had a feeling that perhaps she might feel the same way about him but then again perhaps that was only in his vivid imagination. But even if she could not return his love he couldn't dream of loving anyone else.  
  
Just then, he heard a ringing in his ears and for a moment, he wondered if he'd gone mad until he realized it was his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered harshly, annoyed at being interrupted in his moodiness. Not that he liked being distraught but depression was just so sorrowfully poetic.  
  
"Hi." A familiar voice said softly. Tidus felt his heart jump to his throat; it was her! He might have been overjoyed to hear her voice again but because of his situation he assumed the worst.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked in concern.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" The sweet voice replied.  
  
"Well, you're calling long distance, aren't you? There must be some reason why you're paying for this call?"  
  
"...I just wanted to talk to you. It's so weird not seeing you here asking for supplies for your latest project. I really miss seeing you...Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I've just had a lot on my mind." Tidus replied.  
  
"I have too." She paused. "Actually, there was a reason I called. I have to tell you something. I know this is sudden and all, but I really have to tell you that...that...I love you. I know it seems totally crazy right, maybe I shouldn't have said it but it's true! I can't bear working at the store and not seeing you there. I know I probably should have said this to you in person but I was afraid of what you'd think because if you feel the least bit uncomfortable then I'm very sorry..."  
  
She kept babbling on but Tidus wasn't even listening. All he had heard were those three little words and he felt something so beautiful that he could never paint it. He forgot all about the arranged marriages, his curse, his family, and quickly told her how he felt. They talked for a long time and as the sky darkened slightly, they, reluctantly, had to stop. Tidus paused to look at the world around him, to see if he would see it any differently now that he was loved. He was amazed at how beautiful everything around him seemed to be and he was so caught up in the magic and splendor of the world that at first he didn't notice the man who walked past him. So out of place was this shadow in this new and colorful world that Tidus idly wondered if he was the god of night, drawing a cloak of darkness over the fading sunlight.  
  
Tidus watched this shadow's back as he crossed the park, his long cloak billowing in the wind, his wide brimmed fedora fixed at an angle. Who dressed like that? Some eccentric perhaps, but Tidus couldn't help feeling that this person reminded him of something or someone. He continued to watch as this creature crossed the street and stopped, not in front of a store, but in front of a wall. He stood there some time. Strange, thought Tidus as he rose to leave, for the air was getting colder.  
  
Suddenly this phantom spun around on his heels and immediately locked eyes with Tidus. To Tidus' surprise it was not a man but a boy and to his horror, it was a boy he knew well. Erik stood before him, head to toe in black except for a bit of white peeking out from under his hat; a bandage to stop blood from dripping down the side of his face. Tidus wondered if perhaps it was a vision for how could Erik be there if he was under constant watch? But he realized that it was no vision. Even though they were separated by a few yards, Tidus saw Erik's thin lips twist into a wicked smile as he raised his hand to reveal...a cell phone. At that moment, Tidus felt as close to dying as he never thought he could and he looked beside him to see that that his cell phone was missing. It must have been so easy for Erik to snatch it up as he walked past. How could he have been so foolish as to leave it lying on the bench beside him after it had brought him the voice of the girl he loved to his ear! The girl he loved...what if Erik had been behind him while he poured out his soul to this same girl. He must have but how long was he there?  
  
He looked up in despair, understanding the misery Victor must have felt, and Erik disappeared from view as a bus drove past. It did not stop but when it had past, Erik was gone. Tidus was frantic! Had Erik grabbed hold of the bus as it sped past him. Tidus had to find him. Fast! Not knowing for certain why or to what purpose, he ran down the street chasing after the bus, hoping to catch Erik before his fear of what he'd say when he did, caught up with him.  
  
But he would not find Erik for Erik had not gone away with the bus. He had simply withdrawn into the doorway of a shop, his dark attire blending well with the shadows. He watched Tidus disappear around a corner, shaking his head. What a fool! To put passion before sense. Erik sighed, perhaps his little bit of mischief wasn't so funny after all. He glanced down at the cell phone in his hand. It wasn't fair. Why did Tidus have someone who loved him while he did not. Why was it that his family could hate him and he could not return it with a vengeance. He didn't feel any thing for his family but he couldn't find it in him to wish them ill, except maybe for Electra. Was he what everyone said he was? If he wasn't, then why should they hate him?  
  
He couldn't put up with this much longer. He had to end this. Surely his family would not miss him and they would probably find life much better with out him. He remembered the discussion between Remus and Tidus. Perhaps if he were gone, the family would settle there differences. Even Arianna would not miss him much. Why would she need him when she had someone like Remus to look after her. He remembered the alarming desire to stretch out his hands and grab hold of Remus' neck when he spoke of marrying her but now that he thought about it, he'd make a good husband to her and they were perfect for each other. How could he ever have thought that she could be happy with a scorpion. If she'd ever shown any affection to him it was probably out of pity. Yes, he couldn't delay it any longer but he had to see her one last time before all his troubles disappeared forever. He'd see her at the masquerade and perhaps he'd give her a letter confessing everything he felt for her with instruction not to read it till it was too late for her to do anything about it.  
  
He suddenly realized that he had been walking aimlessly around town and that he had gotten a little lost. Had night really descended so quickly? He wandered around a bit more until he recognized one of the stores. Was it coincidence that he had found the store he had gone to for his costume? Whether it was or not, he thought he might as well go and see if it was ready.  
  
"Is everything to your satisfaction?" The store clerk asked eagerly as Erik studied his reflection. He showed no emotion but he was pleased with how he looked. No one would laugh at him now or ever again. 


End file.
